31 Oneshots of Halloween
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: 31 days of spooky, scary and silly Halloween oneshots of various cartoons, anime, games, TV shows, movies, etc. The main characters are Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname.
1. 10-1-2019

The static feeds to Screeno, the Newzers leader and news anchor, in front of Twilight Manor.

Screeno: "Hello, everyone. This is Screeno, here at Twilight Manor! And this year, we are celebrating Halloween, which is only in 30 more days! And Josie Sakura's birthday, which is 23 days away! And also, we are not only celebrating "Murine Halloween 2: The Haunting Returns", but "31 Oneshots of Halloween" as well! Today, we have a special early Halloween costume contest in Twilight Manor. We would tell you what the prize is, but that would ruin the surprise. Also if anyone is worried about villains showing up because of past incidents related to this day like the House of Mouse, there's no need to worry. Josie's favorite villains and villain OCs have agreed not to ruin the contest, so she invited them. Well, that's all for today, for this is Screeno, here live at Twilight Manor and hope you come soon, especially you, villains. Also... Happy almost Halloween!"

The static feed switches to black.

**Princess-Josie-Riki presents...**

**31 Oneshots of Halloween**

**10/1/2019 - The Costume Contest**

The scene soon fades to show a familiar building. It was Twilight Manor. Then a bunch of characters and OCs (heroes and villains) arrive at the entrance where Cornelius "Corey" Sakura (Josie's male clone), cosplaying as Nightmare from Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (which is similar to Josie's Nightmare cosplay, except in a male version), was greeting them.

Corey Sakura: "Hello, and Happy First Day of October." (to the viewers) "I know it's too early for Halloween, but I guess the early bird gets the worm."

?: "Hi!"

Malrine, dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein runs to Corey Sakura and hugs him. Dragonlad, dressed as a mad scientist, Hela, dressed as a pirate, Cartus, dressed as a angel-demon hybrid, Lunatus, dressed as a magician, Mella, dressed as a bunny and Bonza (who is already a real ghost), dressed as a sheet ghost appear.

Hela: "We're here for the costume contest!"

Malrine: "There's a costume contest?"

Corey Sakura: "Okay, you seven may pass."

Dragonlad: "Let's go, Malrine." (grabs Malrine's hand)

Malrine: "Okay." (to Corey Sakura) "Bye, sir."

Dragonlad, Malrine, Hela, Cartus, Lunatus, Mella and Bonza went inside. Then, the Brat Six (Captain Nexo, Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook), respectively dressed as a vampire, a witch, Audrey (in her Queen of Mean form) from Descendants 3, King Asgore from Undertale, Pinkamena Diane Pie from Cupcakes and a werewolf) run passed him.

Captain Nexo: "Move it, bub!"

Corey Sakura: "Hyaaaah! Enjoy the costume contest..." (to himself) "It's a good thing Risky Boots isn't invited. She's the worst Shantae villain in history unlike..."

Suddenly, a familiar tank is parked outside.

Corey Sakura: "Whoa..."

Then, Ammo Baron, dressed as a ghost, comes out of his tank while Techno Baron, also dressed as a ghost, follows him. Twitch and Vinegar (Ammo Baron's minions), respectively dressed a demon and a vampire, April (Techno Baron's minion), dressed as an angel, and Blazerio "Blazer" Tech Ammonian, Catherine "Cathy" Star Ammonian and Garret Techno (Ammo Baron and Techno Baron's sons and daughter), dressed as ghosts, arrive and follow their bosses/dads.

Corey Sakura: "Ammo and Techno Barons!" (salutes) "You guys may come as well! Happy First Day of October, guys!"

Ammo Baron: "Indeed. And a Happy early Halloween."

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron and their minions and kids went through the door. Myotismon appears.

Corey Sakura: "Not you! Everyone hates you! Now scram before I call the police!"

Myotismon: "Darn it! Curse you, Princess-Josie-Riki!" (runs home, crying)

After Myotismon leaves, Werner Werman, who is dressed as a sheet ghost appears.

Werner Werman: "Alright! I'm so excited zat ze artist/authoress is doing "Murine Halloveen 2: Ze Haunting Returns" und "31 Voneshots of Halloveen"! Tonight, I'm going to go out und scare efferyvone!"

Cragsters Max, who is also dressed as his ghost form, comes to Werner Werman.

Cragsters Max: "You? Scare everyone? Werner, on Scare-o-Meter, you barely squeal. Besides, you no going to frighten anyone... dressed up like big white bedsheet." (goes inside the manor)

Werner Werman: "Ein bedscheet?!" (growls) "I'll schow you." (goes inside the manor)

Inside Twilight Manor, Nightmare Fredbear, as a real ghost, is watching many of villains go by.

Ghost!Nightmare Fredbear: _"Huh. There seems to be an awful lot of villains here tonight."_

Josie Sakura (in her ghost form), who is dressing up as a Halloween Queen, turns to Nightmare Fredbear.

Josie Sakura: "Aw, relax, Fredbear. It's Halloween. Besides, at least they're not ruining anything, even if they're up to any tricks."

The scene switches to the Brat Six going to their seats.

Princess Kolita: "Oh, 31 Days of Halloween. All treats and no tricks. If this was our turn to run 31 Days of Halloween, we'd would run things DIFFERENTLY!"

Miss Raza: "Add a touch of evil?"

Prince Frozo: "Mischief and plotting?"

Butterscotch the Rook: "Don't I get a say in this?"

Caramel the Knight: (pushes Butterscotch the Rook) "Blah, blah, blah! Every year, it's the same thing, all talk and no play! We can be better than our dumb parents!"

Captain Nexo: "Well, this year will be different, Caramel because I've got a trick for Josie Sakura... but you'll all have to wait until the costume contest starts."

The scene switches to the ghostly Nightmare Fredbear at the stage, materializing.

Ghost!Nightmare Fredbear: _"Whooooooooooooo... It's a spooktacular Princess-Josie-Riki Halloween! And now, allow me to introduce the mistress of terror, the goddess of nightmares, the Queen of Halloween... Josephine Rose Sakura!"_

A pumpkin appears and out came Josie Sakura, dressed in her Halloween Queen attire.

Josie Sakura: "Welcome. Welcome, my children. Oh, yeah! I love Halloween. Lots of haunted happenings around town. Anyway, it's time for the early Halloween costume contest!"

The scene switches to Ammo Baron and Techno Baron and their minions and kids.

Ammo Baron: "Costume contest? Alright, that's for us!" (grabs Techno Baron by the arm) "C'mon, Techno, let's go!"

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron leave. The scene switches to the Brat Six.

Captain Nexo: "C'mon, guys! Now's our chance!"

The Brat Six leave. The scene switches to Pandora "Pan" Monochromica and her buddies; Pandora "Pan" Monochromica is dressed as the female version of Underfell!Papyrus, Monochrome Spirit is dressed as the female version of Underfell!Sans, Twisted Cragdroid is dressed as Jason Voorhees, Baron Geist Von Werman is dressed as Freddy Krueger, Bani Jigokuno (Sailor Blood Moon) is dressed as Queen Beryl and Kokoro Akumano is dressed as Walpurgisnacht.

Pandora "Pan" Monochromica: "Oh-ho! This our chance to prove we're the best!" (to her buddies) "C'mon, guys, let's go!"

Pandora "Pan" Monochromica, Monochrome Spirit, Twisted Cragdroid, Baron Geist Von Werman, Bani Jigokuno and Kokoro Akumano left as King Nixel, dressed as a vampire, Major Nixel, dressed as a wraith (which is a type of ghost), Lord Betrayus, dressed as the Grim Reaper, Nui Harime from Kill la Kill, dressed as the evil version of Little Red Riding Hood, Mama Tattletail, dressed as a mummy, Marx, dressed as a bloody ghost, Sammy Lawrence, dressed as Ink-Bendy, Ridley, in his Mecha Ridley attire, Docoriki's Evil Clone, dressed as a demon, Nega-Shantae, dressed as a witch, and the Toon Patrol (Smarty, Greasy, Wheezy, Psycho and Stupid), dressed as the murdered ghost versions of themselves, watched.

Major Nixel: "Oh great. I looks like Pan and her buddies are gonna embarrass themselves."

Baramini, dressed as a cute princess, passes by.

Baramini: "Excuse me."

The scene switches to Werner Werman waiting for someone to arrive. Then, he saw Bill Cipher coming.

Werner Werman: "Perfect. Somebody to scare." (jumps out at Bill Cipher) "BOO! I'm ein schooooooky ghoooooooost!"

Bill Cipher: "Oh yeah? I can arrange that!" (as flames appear from his hands)

Werner Werman: (screams in shock, runs away and hides in the closet) "Aw, phooey! I'll never be scary!"

Werner Werman's Rat Wraiths appear.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Might ve haffe ein suggestion?"_

Werner Werman: "Vat is it?"

The Rat Wraiths hand Werner Werman his Spectral Amulet.

Werner Werman: "Ze Schpectral Amulet. Excellent." (laughs evilly)

The scene switches to Josie Sakura on the stage.

Josie Sakura: "Okay, who's first?"

Baramini: (comes to Josie Sakura) "Hi, Josie! I'm a cute princess!"

Josie Sakura: "Oh, you're so cute!" (picks up Baramini)

Baramini giggles. Then, Usagi Tsukino, dressed as Miku Hatsune, and Madoka Kaname, dressed as Sleeping Beauty, appear.

Josie Sakura: "Great costumes, girls!"

Shantae, dressed as Circus Baby, appears.

Josie Sakura: "Nice costume!"

Lucas Gold and Amanda "Mandy" Silver, dressed as Gentleman Ghost and Bowsette respectively, appear.

Josie Sakura: "Awesome costumes!"

Cragsters Max: (comes to Josie Sakura) "Hey, Josie! Happy First Day of October!"

Josie Sakura: "Thanks and nice costume, CM! I love that you look like a real ghost!"

Cragsters Max: "Thanks! Me ghost! Whoooooooooo-"

Pandora "Pan" Monochromica: (pushes Cragsters Max aside) "Move it, golem!"

Pandora "Pan" Monochromica, Monochrome Spirit, Twisted Cragdroid, Baron Geist Von Werman, Bani Jigokuno and Kokoro Akumano come.

Josie Sakura: "Let me guess, Underfell versions of Papyrus and Sans, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Queen Beryl and Walpurgisnacht. Not bad. Good thing you're dressing up as villains."

Violet Sakura (Josie's evil older sister), dressed as Queen Dice (the female version of King Dice mixed with the Super Crown elements) appears.

Violet Sakura: "Make way for a real villain who's dressed as a female King Dice, or in this case, Queen Dice."

Josie Sakura: "Well, it does seem to work for you since both you and King Dice are purple. Plus, you do look like the Bowsette version of King Dice."

Prince Frozo appears.

Josie Sakura: "Oh, a little demon dressed as King Asgore from Undertale."

Prince Frozo: "Yeah, but I'm not alone." (whistles)

Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Caramel the Knight, Butterscotch the Rook and a bat come.

Josie Sakura: "Well, it looks like we have a witch, Audrey from Descendants 3, Pinkamena from Cupcakes, a werewolf and..." (looks at the bat) "A bat?"

The bat suddenly changes into Captain Nexo.

Captain Nexo: "Trick or treat!"

Josie Sakura: "Too soon, Nexo, but great trick by the way. Love your costume too."

An eerie fog appears, confusing everyone.

Josie Sakura: "Huh? What's with this fog?"

Ammo Baron (off-screen): (laughs eerily, frightening Josie Sakura) "What's wrong, Josie? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Techno Baron (off-screen): "Or maybe two ghosts." (laughs eerily)

Josie Sakura: "What's going on?"

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron appear from the fog.

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron: "BOO!"

Almost everyone got spooked.

Josie Sakura: "Let me guess. You used a fog machine to make your entrance scary."

Techno Baron: "Not just any fog machine, my fog machine I invented." (takes out his fog machine and turns it off)

Josie Sakura: "And you're both ghosts, right?"

Ammo Baron: "Yeah, we're dressed as ghosts. We're supposed to be scary."

The Rat Wraiths appear, followed by a floating sheet ghost rat.

Josie Sakura: "Well, what have we here."

Josie Sakura takes off the sheet reveal Werner Werman as a real ghost as he puts on his helmet.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"BOO! Vooooooooooooo! I am ein schpooky ghoooooooooooost!"_

Josie Sakura: "Aw, nice trick, Werner... but Ammo and Techno already beat you to it."

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Oh, come on!"_ (takes off his Spectral Amulet, turning normal)

Werner Werman takes his helmet off, grabs his ghost costume and puts it back on. Later...

Josie Sakura: "Well that's all the scariness we've got today."

Violet Sakura, Werner Werman, Ammo Baron, Techno Baron, the Brat Six, Pandora "Pan" Monochromica, Monochrome Spirit, Twisted Cragdroid, Baron Geist Von Werman, Bani Jigokuno and Kokoro Akumano come to Josie Sakura.

Violet Sakura: "Wait! I want to win the contest!"

Captain Nexo: "No! It's us!"

Pandora "Pan" Monochromica: "No! Us!"

Ammo Baron: "Don't forget about us!"

Techno Baron: "Yeah!"

Werner Werman: "Vat did I miss?"

Josie Sakura: "Oh yeah, that reminds me. The winner of the early Halloween costume contest is... HIM!"

Josie Sakura points at a dark, silhouetted winged ball-shaped rabbit with glowing blue eyes laughing evilly, causing Violet Sakura, Werner Werman, Ammo Baron, Techno Baron, the Brat Six, Pandora "Pan" Monochromica, Monochrome Spirit, Twisted Cragdroid, Baron Geist Von Werman, Bani Jigokuno and Kokoro Akumano to scream in horror.

Violet Sakura, Werner Werman, Ammo Baron, Techno Baron, the Brat Six, Pandora "Pan" Monochromica, Monochrome Spirit, Twisted Cragdroid, Baron Geist Von Werman, Bani Jigokuno and Kokoro Akumano: (scream) "NIGHTMARE POGORIKI!" (run away, screaming)

The silhouette reveals itself to be Pogoriki dressed as his evil form, Nightmare Pogoriki.

Pogoriki: "Hey, Josie! What did I miss?"

Josie Sakura: "Oh, nothing." (winks)


	2. 10-2-2019

At the street...

Man #1: "So, have you heard of Sans from Undertale being a Mii Gunner costume in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate?"

Man #2: "Yeah, it's surprising that Sakurai knows Toby Fox."

Man #1: "I know, right?"

Baramini overhears it and starts to think for a moment.

**10/2/2019 - Baramini-lovnia**

Later, Baramini, wearing the light version of Sans' jacket instead of her cape, comes to Josie Sakura.

Baramini: "Hi, Josie! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"

Josie Sakura: (turns to see Baramini) "Oh my! Baramini, why are wearing that?"

Candy Rainbows: "Wait, don't tell me. It was from Sans from Undertale, wasn't it?"

Baramini: "Yeah, he's a Mii Gunner costume in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. I wanna be just like Sans."

Candy Rainbows: "But you're not a magic user!"

Nightmaria Nightmare: "She's right! How are you gonna do that?"

Baramini: "Josie has magic."

Candy Rainbows and Nightmaria Nightmare look at Josie Sakura.

Josie Sakura: "Well, she's right, but I can't give my powers to her, but I can go get Shantae to give Baramini the same powers as Sans."

Baramini: "Yay!"

Later, at Scuttle Town...

Shantae: "Okay, Baramini, I have given you the same powers as Sans from Undertale. Please be careful."

Baramini: "Got it."

They see Holly Lingerbean walking. Baramini's eyes turn black and the pupil on her left eye flashes blue and red while there is no pupil on her right eye. A Gaster Blaster appears and shoots a large beam at Holly Lingerbean.

Holly Lingerbean: "Hey! No fair!" (gets hit by a bone) "Oh, come on!" (screams in pain) "Now what?!" (turns to see a dog biting her butt) "Of course."

The dog chases Holly Lingerbean. Josie Sakura, Baramini and Shantae laugh at this.

Baramini: (giggles as her eyes turn normal) "This is so funny!"

Josie Sakura: (laughs) "Yeah!" (sees Master Frown walking and points at him) "Him next!"

Baramini's eyes change as she uses telekinesis to life Master Frown from the ground and throws him into the ocean.

Master Frown: "Ough! Can things get any worse?" (sharks appear around him) "Uh-oh."

The sharks chase him. At the park, Baramini is telekinetically throwing bones at a target and one of them misses and hits Viz where the sun don't shine.

Viz: "Oh, my crotch! Oh god, why?"

Josie Sakura and Baramini laugh at this.

? (off-screen): "BARAMINI!"

Baramos appears.

Baramos: "You're not supposed to have powers or hang out with Josie Sakura!"

Baramini: "Shut up, daddy! You're old!"

Baramos: "Don't make me spank you!"

Josie Sakura: "Hey! Leave Baramini alone!" (grabs Baramos and strangles him)

? (off-screen): "Hey!"

Zoma appears.

Zoma: "You can't do that! He's my right-hand demon!"

Baramini: "Bad Zoma! Leave Josie alone!" (uses telekinesis and throws Zoma into the air)

Zoma lands on the ground, gets up and glares at Baramini.

Zoma: "You spoiled brat! You'll pay for this!"

Baramini begins to fight Zoma. Zoma has the upper hand, but Baramini telekinetically throws him around.

Zoma: "THAT DOES IT! I had enough with your tricks, you filthy baby!"

Baramini: "Hey! I got it from the idea of Sans from Undertale being in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and I wanna be like him!"

Zoma: "Oh really? Well, be careful what you wish for!"

Zoma blasts a fiery beam at Baramini, causing her to scream in agony as her skin gets vaporized, revealing her skeleton.

Josie Sakura: "Baramini!"

Bones of Baramini: "Yes, Josie?"

Josie Sakura: "You're a skeleton!"

Bones of Baramini: "Waaaaaaaaaaaah! That is not what I meant!" (cries)

Zoma: "Too bad! Any last words before I destroy you and your bones and send your soul to hell?"

Bones of Baramini: "Bad Zoma! Change me back!"

Zoma: "Too bad! Die!"

Before Zoma could finish her off, he was impaled through the mouth from his back by a bone, which made him cough up blood and die.

Baramos: (choking) "ZOMA!" (bites Josie Sakura's arm)

Josie Sakura: "YEOW!" (lets go of Baramos)

Baramos: "You'll pay for killing Zoma, you little twerp!"

Baramos charges and jumps at the Bones of Baramini, only for him to get impaled through the chest by another bone, killing him as well.

Josie Sakura: "Whoa! Did you do that?"

Bones of Baramini: "No, I didn't!"

Dragonlord appears.

Dragonlord: "Hey! You are in huge trouble for killing Zoma and Baramos! Why you little-"

Dragonlord ends up getting obliterated by an unknown beam. Malroth appears.

Malroth: "You killed Dragonlord! I'll kill you!"

Malroth gets impaled through the head by a bone that was lunged at him from behind. As Malroth falls dead, there stood Sans.

Sans: "hey, guys, what did i miss?"

Josie Sakura: "Baramini wanted to be like you and she started to have fun, but then Baramos and Zoma appeared. During the fight, Zoma made her a skeleton and..."

Bones of Baramini: "Zoma's a meanie!"

Sans: "bummer. but, hey, look on the bright side. at least zoma is dead along with baramos, dragonlord and malroth."

A scream is heard off-screen. They see Booga, who is terrified.

Sans: "oh yeah. i forgot about that guy."

Booga: "You'll never take me alive!"

Sans telekinetically throws Booga into the air and he lands on the train tracks.

Booga: "Oof! How can things get any worse than this?"

A train runs over Booga, killing him instantly as blood splattered all over the tracks.


	3. 10-3-2019

At Alefgard, Arisu Erdrick (the female Hero from Dragon Quest III), a female Warrior, a female Martial Artist, a female Priest, a female Mage, a female Thief, a female Merchant, a female Gadabout and a female Sage arrived at a destroyed castle what used to be Zoma's Citadel.

Arisu Erdrick: "Man, I couldn't believe it's been a year since we defeated Zoma."

Warrior: "Yeah. I can't believe it either."

Martial Artist: "I agree."

Priest: "Me too."

Mage: "Me three."

Thief: "Me four."

Merchant: "Me five."

Gadabout: "Me six."

Sage: "Me seven."

Arisu Erdrick: "At least we wouldn't have to deal with Zoma ever again.

? (off-screen): "Indeed."

The eight turn to see Zini, the daughter of the long defeated Zoma and scream.

Zini: "Hi. I'm Zini."

Arisu Erdrick: "Are you a demon?"

Zini: "Yeah, I'm Zoma's daughter, but I'm not like him. I'm not arrogant nor disgusting nor do I want to rule the world. I'm more of a goth who is into the supernatural. You know, like ghosts. And before you ask, I am not gonna summon Zoma from the dead."

Arisu Erdrick: "Okay. So, what's a demon like you doing here?"

Zini: "Finding a new home and planning to leave Alefgard for good."

Arisu Erdrick: "Well, I'll find you a new home."

Arisu and her party take Zini and they leave the destroyed citadel. Unknown to them, a shadowy figure with red eyes was spying on them.

**10/3/2019 - A Demon's Nightmare**

At a supermarket, Arisu Erdrick is pushing a shopping cart with Zini in it.

Zini: "So, um..."

Arisu Erdrick: "Arisu."

Zini: "Arisu, how does this shopping work?"

Arisu Erdrick: "Well we go to buy food, clothing and other stuff we need or want and right now, I'm buying food for us." (bumps the shopping cart against another one)

The other shopping cart is being pushing by Josie Sakura with Baramini in the child's seat. There was an awkward pause and then, Josie Sakura backs away.

Arisu Erdrick: "Well, that was awkward."

In Aliahan at nighttime.

Arisu Erdrick: "It's nighttime, Zini. Are you sure you're old enough to stay up late? You're only a child."

Zini: "It's fine. I can handle staying up late."

Arisu Erdrick: "Okay. Goodnight." (leaves)

In Arisu Erdrick's room, Arisu Erdrick was getting ready for bed when she heard a sinister deep laughter.

Arisu Erdrick: "Huh? Who's there?"

The laughter got louder as footsteps were coming from outside her room.

Arisu Erdrick: "Oh crud!" (runs to her door and closes it; sighs) "That was a close one." (hears a noise behind her) "Huh?"

Arisu Erdrick turns around to see three Freddles on her bed. She takes out a torch and gets the small monsters off. Nightmare Freddy appears from under her bed.

Nightmare Freddy: "Erdrick, Hero of Alefgard and slayer of Zoma, I have always been hiding in your shadow."

Arisu Erdrick screams and backs away. Then, Nightmare Foxy bursts through the closet door.

Nightmare Foxy: "Yar-har-har-har-har! It's so much more spacious in here! I may stay a while."

Arisu Erdrick: "Get away, foul demon!"

Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica appear.

Nightmare Chica: "I never thought we'd make it through that door, but now, we are together."

Arisu Erdrick: "What is going on around here?"

Nightmare Bonnie: "Might as well face the facts. You were always destined to fail."

Arisu Erdrick: "What are you talking about? I've defeated Zoma and his right-hand demon, Baramos!"

Nightmare Freddy: "Are you sure it's not us, you're looking for?"

Arisu Erdrick: "Enough!"

Arisu Erdrick casts a boom spell at the nightmare animatronics, but they dodged and dogpiled on her. Then, Zini appears.

Zini: "Arisu, is something wrong?" (sees the nightmares) "Oh no! They're back!"

Arisu Erdrick: "Zini, how do you know about these guys?"

Zini: "I've heard about these guys! They are nightmare counterparts of the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and by the looks of it, they are not here to entertain anyone, they only want to hunt is down! I've encountered them once, but I had to escape, hoping that they will take Zoma instead!"

Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy turn to see Zini.

Zini: "Uh-oh."

The monsters chased Zini.

Arisu Erdrick: "Zini!"

? (off-screen): "Where do you think you're going? We know who our friends are, and you are not one of them."

Arisu Erdrick turns around to see Nightmare Fredbear.

Nightmare Fredbear: (let's out of FNAF 4 jumpscare screech)

Arisu Erdrick: "GAH!" (punches Nightmare Fredbear and runs off)

Nightmare Fredbear: "Hey! You'll pay for that!"

He chases Arisu Erdrick in a Benny Hill way. Then, when Arisu Erdrick found Zini getting cornered by Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy.

Nightmare Foxy: "Arr, ye will never stand a chance against us!"

Zini: "Oh, really?"

Arisu Erdrick: (comes to the nightmare animatronics in front of Zini) "Get away from her, you beasts!" (casts Zap at them)

The four nightmare animatronics got electrocuted and blasted out of Arisu Erdrick's home.

Nightmare Chica: "Ough! That hurts!"

Nightmare Bonnie: "At least something broke out fall!"

Zoma: "Hey! Get off of me, you fools! And who said I was dead?!" (the nightmare animatronics glare at him, making him nervous) "Uh-oh."

Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy chase him. Back at Arisu Erdrick's home...

Zini: "Thanks for saving me. I hope you didn't meet the fifth one."

Arisu Erdrick: " What fifth one? " (realizes something in horror) " Oh no..."

Nightmare Fredbear's laugh was heard as loud footsteps were heard. Arisu Erdrick closed the door and locked it.

Zini: "You met Nightmare Fredbear, didn't you?"

Arisu Erdrick sadly nods.

Zini: "I see. Now what?"

Suddenly, Nightmare Fredbear's claws smash a hole through the door.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Heeeeeeeere's FREDBEAR!"

Arisu Erdrick scream while hugging Zini while Zini sigh sadly. Nightmare Fredbear unlocks the door,opens it and was about to kill Arisu Erdrick and Zini. Suddenly, the female Warrior, the female Martial Artist, the female Priest, the female Mage, the female Thief, the female Merchant, the female Gadabout and the female Sage appear and confront Nightmare Fredbear.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Pfft. You don't scare me."

Eleven (the Dragon Quest XI hero), Erik, Veronica, Serena, Sylvando, Rab, Jade and Hendrick appear and confront Nightmare Fredbear.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Oh please, is that the best you've got?"

Alef (the Dragon Quest hero), Allen (the Dragon Quest II hero), Sofia (the Dragon Quest IV hero), Psaro (the humanoid one, not the demon one) and Eight (the Dragon Quest VIII) and his pet mouse, Munchie appear and confront Nightmare Fredbear.

Nightmare Fredbear: (laughs) "You think an army is going to stop me?"

? (off-screen): "Hey, you had teddy bear!"

Malrine appears.

Malrine: "Your reign of terror is over."

Malrine lets out a battle cry as she charges at Nightmare Fredbear, making him confused. Then, Malrine jumps at Nightmare Fredbear's face, causing him to scream in shock and fall down. Dragonlad and Hera appear.

Hera: "Malrine, where have you been?"

Dragonlad: "We have been looking for you all night!"

Malrine: "I fought a teddy bear!"

Nightmare Fredbear: (groans) "And I lost..." (faints)


	4. 10-4-2019

Homura Akemi: "Really, Kyoko? A zombie apocalypse?!"

Kyoko Sakura: "Hey! I know it's a bad thing, but I didn't do it on purpose! How bad is it exactly?"

Homura Akemi glares at Kyoko Sakura while there are zombies roaming around.

Homura Akemi: "Really bad?"

Mami Tomoe: "Now what do we do?"

Homura Akemi: "We have to find Madoka and Sayaka.

**10/4/2019 -** **Puella Magis vs Zombies**

At Madoka Kaname's house, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki are on the couch watching TV.

Screeno (on Madoka Kaname's TV): "In other news, the city of Toonopolis is overrun by vicious zombies! This is Screeno saying what are we gonna do now?!"

Sayaka Miki: "Whoa, that was horrifying."

Madoka Kaname: "Yeah, but at least we're inside."

Groaning sounds are heard.

Sayaka Miki: "What the-"

Zombies are trying to get inside through the door.

Sayaka Miki: "Zombies!"

They break open the door and enter.

Sayaka Miki: "Oh, snap!"

Madoka Kaname turns into her Puella Magi form and fires her arrow at one of the zombies, killing it.

Madoka Kaname: "Got it!"

Sayaka Miki: "Come on, Madoka!"

Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki run away as the zombies are trying to get them. When they went outside...

Sayaka Miki: "Huh?"

Zombies are all around the streets, wandering around, while Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki are seeing them. Lord Tourettes then suddenly appears, while zombies are follow him.

Lord Tourettes: "Oh, oh, no!" (trips and falls onto the floor, smiling) "I'm so **F**KED!**"

The zombies surround him. Then, the scene switches to Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki watching as Lord Tourettes gets eaten by the zombies off-screen.

Madoka Kaname: "Oh my god! Poor guy."

Sayaka Miki: "This seems strangely familiar."

Madoka Kaname: "You mean the Dick Figures episode, Zombies & Shotguns?"

Sayaka Miki: "Either way, those guys will kill us!"

Madoka Kaname: "I've got it." (aims her arrow at a zombie) "Hey, zombie! You're dead!" (kills a zombie) "Who's dead?" (kills another zombie) "You're dead!" (kills another zombie)

Syaka Miki: (points to something) "BOOMER!"

Madoka Kaname sees a Boomer (from the Left 4 Dead series). She shoots him and the Boomer explodes.

Sayaka Miki: "How is that possible?"

Madoka Kaname: "I don't know, but at least they have a Left 4 Dead reference."

A zombie screams off-screen.

Sayaka Miki: "Run this way!"

They flee into a weapons store.

Sayaka Miki: (blocks the door) "Get a chainsaw!"

Madoka Kaname: "For the zombies?" (grabs a chainsaw and swings it backward, killing a zombie, and swings it forward, killing another) "That is not a good choice for a zombie and I don't know how to use one."

Sayaka Miki: (grabs a shotgun) "Well you just..." (shoots a zombie) "...did!" (shoots another)

Madoka Kaname: "I did?" (chainsaws the zombie's head off)

Sayaka Miki: (shoots another zombie) "Brainshot!" (cries out)

Homura Akemi, Kyoko Sakura and Mami Tomoe appear.

Homura Akemi: "What's going on?"

Madoka Kaname: "Oh, hey, girls! We're hunting zombies!"

Homura Akemi: "Well, we're avoiding them! Kyoko made a mistake bringing the dead back to life!"

Kyoko Sakura: "I said it was an accident!"

Mami Tomoe: "Well, now that we're here, what do we do now?"

Sayaka Miki: "We'll find a way."

Later, when the five leave the store...

Mami Tomoe: "Uh, guys, I don't think Kyoko had anything to do with this?"

Homura Akemi: "Oh my god!"

A bunch of zombies are crowded around a coffee shop.

Mami Tomoe: "That must be where the outbreak started."

Kyoko Sakura: "No wonder. That coffee is irresistible!"

Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura look at King Dice, who is drinking one of the coffees.

Sayaka Miki: "Oh, not him too!"

King Dice: 'what? I haven't had any yet."

Homura Akemi: "We're sorry, Mr. King Dice, but we have no choice." (takes out her gun and kills King Dice)

Later, the girls run away from zombies.

Many zombies: "Brains!"

Other few zombie: "Brian!"

Koyoko Sakura: "Who the heck is Brian?"

The girls stop at a dead end.

Sayaka: "Ahhhh, a dead end!"

Madoka Kaname: "Now what?"

The zombies draw closer.

Mami Tomoe: "We're done for!"

Homura Akemi sees a highly flammable perfume, then she aims and shoots it, causing it to explode. The fire from the perfume kills the zombies.

Homura Akemi: "Alright!"

A rain cloud appears and rains on the fire, getting rid of it... and the zombies come back to life.

Madoka Kaname: "Uh-oh."

Kyoko Sakura: "It's been nice knowing you."

Peashooter appears and shoots some peas at the zombies. More Peashooters appear and shoot more zombies with their peas. Some of the zombies ended up dead.

Peashooter: "It's okay! We're here for you!"

More plants from Plants vs Zombies appear.

Kyoko Sakura: "I guess there really is a Plants vs Zombies reference."

The Puella Magis and the plants take on the zombies. The zombies have the upper hand, but the Puella Magis and the plants defeated the zombies one by one. As the last one charges at Madoka Kaname...

Madoka Kaname: "Oh no, you don't!" (shoots an arrow at the zombie, killing it) "We did it! We killed all the zombies!"

Peashooter: "Yeah, we did it!"

Sayaka Miki: "Yeah, we saved the world!"

Sunflower: "Okay, we gotta go home now. Bye, girls!"

Mami Tomoe: "Okay. Bye, guys!"

Peashooter: "Bye!"

The plants leave.

Kyoko Sakura: "That was a crazy day so far."

Homura Akemi: "I agree. Let's go home now."

Madoka Kaname: "Yeah, I can't wait to tell Kyuubey about this."

The girls walk home. Unknown to them, a zombie head groans as its eyes move around. However, it was crushed when Cragsters Max stepped on it.

Cragsters Max: (to the audience) "Let just say that zombie apocalypse now over." (winks)


	5. 10-5-2019

At the Toonopolis Cemetery, a funeral was that held ended and many people left, except for Werner Werman, who is staring at the grave.

Werner Werman: "Poor unfortunate soul. Look at you. It's too bad I'm gonna have to do somezing about it.:

He then grabbed a shovel and smiled evilly. Later that evening, at Werner Werman's house, he arrives, carrying a sack. His Rat Wraiths appear.

Werner Werman: "Men, I'm home und I brought another part for mein latest creation."

Rat Wraiths: (salute) _"Ja, sir!"_

Later, after Werner Werman lays something covered in a white sheet on the table and his Rat Wraiths and Cat watch.

Werner Werman: "You may want to schtep back. This may get...schocking." (puts on goggles and pulls a lever)

Then, lightening strikes and shocks the sheet-covered thing as Werner Werman laughs evilly. The Rat Wraiths and the Cat watched in shock. The scene switches to the outside as light flashes from inside while Werner Werman's maniacal laughter was heard off-screen. Then, the light from inside fades.

Werner Wernman: "It's aliffe." (chuckles sinisterly) "It's aliffe! ALIFFE!" (laughs evilly)

**10/5/2019 - Franken-Kirby: The Monster of Werner Werman**

The next day, the scene switches to the park where a science fair is held.

Dr. Kahl: "Excuse me, may I have your attention please?"

Everyone turns to Dr. Kahl.

Dr. Kahl: "Thank you. Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to my latest invention. A voice-command rocket cannon."

A rocket cannon appears.

Mugman: "How does this work?"

Dr. Kahl: "It's voice command. All you have to do is tell the rocket cannon where to launch a rocket.

Cuphead: "Really? Let me try!" (to the rocket cannon) "Hey, cannon, launch a rocket at Booga's casino!"

Dr. Kahl: "Hey, this thing is not a..."

The rocket cannon launches a rocket.

Dr. Kahl: "...toy."

Meanwhile, at Booga's casino in Octagonia...

Booga: "Some day, I will have my revenge on Eleven and those nasty heroes!" (laughs evilly) "It's a good thing I still have my casino."

The rocket destroys Booga's casino.

Booga: (screams) "My casino! CURSE YOU, PRINCESS-JOSIE-RIKI!"

At Inkwell Isle...

Dr. Kahl: "Well, thanks to Cuphead's shenanigans, that is how the cannon works."

The citizens cheer. Werner Werman appears, pushing a cart with a sheet-covered thing inside.

Werner Werman: "Hallo."

The citizens turn to see Werner Werman.

Werner Werman: "I haffe brought somezing for ze science fair, for I haffe created somezing far more better zan ein rocket cannon."

Dr. Kahl: "What could be more exciting than a rocket cannon?"

Werner Werman: "Life."

Dr. Kahl: "Pfft, big deal. I already have a robot."

Werner Werman: "Ah, but zis so totally different from your robot."

Dr. Kahl: "What are you implying."

Werner Werman: "Feast your eyes on zis!"

He removes the sheet, revealing a Frankenstein-esque Kirby, who is sleeping.

Blind Specter: "A stuffed animal?"

Werner Werman: "Actually, it's ein reanimated corpse vith various parts stitched together. I call it Franken-Kirby."

Dr. Kahl: "You stole from the cemetery and brought reanimated corpse back to life?! You maniac!"

Werner Werman: "Shhhhh..." (whispers) "Qviet. He's sleeping. Und if you zink I'm ein maniac, zen you're probably right; hischtory is full of maniacs, mein friend. Men und vomen of intellect, highly perceptive indiffiduals whose brilliant minds do neizer reschtraint nor taboo. Such notions are ze deffils vich ve must slay for ze edification of mankind, effen if said edification violates ze rules of decency, society und righteousness itself. You may zink of it as ein gross bastardization of God's law or ein ultimate crime of hubris, but I can assure you zat..."

Sally Stageplay: "You're sick and twisted!"

Werner Werman: (quietly) "Qvite! You're gonna vake him up!"

Franken-Kirby wakes up, yawning. Then, he opens his eyes and looks around.

Franken-Kirby: "Poyo. Poyo."

Werner Werman: "Hallo, little guy. I am your creator, Verner Verman, you are mein creation und child, Franken-Kirby, und I brought you back to life."

Franken-Kirby: "Poyo?"

Werner Werman: "Ja, but you can call me your vater."

Franken-Kirby: "Poyo."

Werner Werman: "Okay, I don't know vat you're saying."

Cragsters Max appears.

Cragsters Max: "Hey, Werner! Who that?"

Franken-Kirby: "POYO!" (runs away)

Cragsters Max: "Was it something me said?"

Werner Werman: "You fool! Zat is mein creation und child, Kirby! You know how frightened children are!"

Cragsters Max: "You named him Kirby?!"

Werner Werman: "Ja, I did. Now ve haffe to get him!"

Cragsters Max: "Wait, why me?"

Meanwhile, Franken-Kirby runs down the cemetery. Baramini puts a flower in the pond and Franken-Kirby walks up next to her.

Franken-Kirby: "Poyo!"

Baramini: (turns to see Kirby and gasps) "Wow! What a cutie pie! Wanna play with me?"

Franken-Kirby: "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!"

Franken-Kirby throws Baramini into the air.

Baramini: "Weeeeeeeeeee!"

Werner Werman and Cragsters Max appear and Baramini lands on Cragsters Max's arms.

Cragsters Max: "Huh?"

Baramini: "Again! Again!"

Werner Werman: "Alright, Franken-Kirby, you had your fun, but it's time to get back to ze science fair!"

Franken-Kirby: "Poyo?"

Later, at the science fair...

Judge: "And the runner up for the Inkwell Isle science fair is... Dr. Kahl and his voice-command rocket cannon..."

Dr. Kahl: "Seriously?"

Judge: "...which means the winner of the Inkwell Isle science fair is... Werner Werman and his... child."

Franken-Kirby: (cheers) "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!"

Werner Werman: (walks up to the judge) "Danke, danke. I am so honored to vin ze science fair."

Rumor Honeybottoms: "You robbed a cemetery and brought a dead body back to life!"

Werner Werman: "But I did gaffe life to ein child."

Cragsters Max appears with a hotdog.

Cragsters Max: "Man, this so embarrassing."

Franken-Kirby sees the hotdog, inhales it and eats it.

Cragsters Max: "Hey! That my hotdog!"

He chases Franken-Kirby in a Benny Hill way.

Werner Werman: "Hey! Zat's mein child you're messing vith!" (runs after Cragsters Max)

Cragsters Max still chases Franken-Kirby while Werner Werman runs after him.


	6. 10-6-2019

A figure cloaked in black is walking towards a house carrying a book. Then, it knocked on the door and Usagi Tsukino answers it, saw the figure and was started at first

Usagi Tsukino: (jumps back) "GAH!"

?: "I hear ya'll been expecting me."

Usagi Tsukino: "Are you the...?"

?: "That's right. I am... (pauses for dramatic effect)

The clocked figure removes her cloak and reveals Sandy Cheeks.

Sandy Cheeks: "...the babysitter!"

Lightning flashed behind her.

**10/6/2019 - The Exorcism of Chibiusa**

Usagi Tsukino lets her in.

Usagi Tsukino: "Yes, ma'am, yes. Thank goodness you've come."

Sandy Cheeks comes in.

Usagi Tsukino: It's my daughter. I don't know what's gotten into her. I've never seen anything like it."

Sandy Cheeks: "Trust me, lady. I took care of my three nieces. This will be a piece of cake."

Chibiusa Tsukino (off-screen): "Usagi!"

They looked up to where Chibiusa Tsukino's bedroom was and sounds of the girl babbling was heard for a bit.

Chibiusa Tsukino (off-screen): (at the top of her lungs) "USAGI!"

Shandy Cheeks: (awkwardly) "Okay then."

Usagi Tsukino: "Look, I'm telling you, I tried everything from my friends' advice. Unfortunately, she couldn't listen."

The two then headed upstairs to the bedroom.

Usagi Tsukino: "It's like she's two different people."

Sandy Cheeks: "What your kid needs is discipline. You just gotta walk in there..." (points to her eye) "...look her straight in the eye and show her who's..."

However, when she opened the door, she was shocked and dumbfounded to see Chibiusa Tsukino doing unusual: flipping in the air like a fish while babbling.

Sandy Cheeks: "Please tell me she's an only child."

They went inside the room as the girl stopped flipping and moved his feet around insanely in the air.

Chibiusa Tsukino: "Bobba gone fishpeas. Ba, ba, boo."

Sandy Cheeks: "Um...hello."

The girl didn't respond, but her head began spinning around 360 degrees. Then, she turned her head back and spoke in an eerie tone of voice.

Chibiusa Tsukino: (eerie tone) "When you wish upon a star, you get lots of stuff."

Sandy Cheeks: Well, I wish for a nice, quiet evening where you go to sleep and I enjoy some nuts."

Chibiusa Tsukino: "Okay."

She then lifted a leg and kicked Sandy Cheeks in the face back and forth as the squirrel yelped, and finally one more kick knocked her to the floor, before the girl plopped down onto the bed, falling back to sleep. Sandy Cheeks got back up, rubbing her head, before speaking to the blonde Sailor Scout.

Sandy Cheeks: "See? That was easy."

Unknown to the squirrel, the pink-haired girl began levitating in air out of bed, with the blonde mother noticing.

Sandy Cheeks: "It's like I always say, you have to be fair but firm. You just show her you mean business..."

She noticed Usagi Tsukino's frightened look as Usagi Tsukino pointed behind her.

Sandy Cheeks: "Let me guess. She's out of bed again, isn't she?"

She turned around and saw Chibiusa Tsukino levitating while babbling creepily again.

Sandy Cheeks: "You never have this problem with little kids." (puts on a karate glove) "Hi-YAH!" (hits Chibiusa Tsukino with the karate chop)

This sends Chibiusa tumbling down onto the bed with a yelp.

Sandy Cheeks: "Alright, what's this all about?"

Chibiusa Tsukino: "Voices."

Sandy Cheeks: "Voices? What in tarnation are you talking about?"

Chibiusa Tsukino: (points to her head) "In here! They're telling me what to..." (with eyes rolling around) "...dooo!"

Sandy Cheeks: "You have voices inside your head?"

Chibiusa Tsukino: (holds her knees innocently) "Sometimes."

Sandy Cheeks: "And what kind of things do they tell you to do?"

Then, without warning, Chibiusa Tsukino upchucked a fountain of ramen noodles at the squirrel, sending her to a corner of the room. When the puking was done, Sandy Cheeks moaned in disgust at the puke she was covered in. Then the demented girl started running around Sandy Cheeks like mad, jabbering like a lunatic.

Chibiusa Tsukino: (madly) "The early bird catches the worm!"

Sandy Cheeks tried to catch her, but the pink-haired girl was too quick for her.

Sandy Cheeks: "What's gotten into this kid?"

Chibiusa Tsukino then started kicking the squirrel's legs as she ran.

Sandy Cheeks: "Ow! Hey!"

Usagi Tsukino: "Maybe you sing her a little song."

Sandy Cheeks kept trying to chase the possessed pink-haired girl.

Sandy Cheeks: "Come here, you-" (gets kicked again) "Ow! I-" (to Usagi Tsukino) "Well, if you insist!"

So, Sandy Cheeks had Chibiusa Tsukino curdled up in her arms and rocked her, trying to sing a lullaby in a tune of "Brahm's Lullby".

Sandy Cheeks: **_Lullaby and good night  
Close your big, bloodshot eyes  
If you sleep,  
Away I'll creep  
And get out of here alive_**

Suddenly, both Sandy Cheeks and Usagi Tsukino, who was hiding behind the bed, saw Chibiusa Tsukino was fast asleep in the squirrel's arms.

Sandy Cheeks: "You know, once you get past all aggression, she's actually kinda cute."

Then she turned his attention back to Chibiusa Tsukino, who was no longer in her arms, to her further surprise.

Sandy Cheeks: (looks around) "Now where did she go?"

The frightened Usagi Tsukino pointed upwards as Chibiusa Tsukino was climbing up the ceiling like a hobgoblin as her head turned backwards.

Chibiusa Tsukino: (eerily) "A bird in the hand is worth two in the..." (pupils shrink) "bush!"

The Sandy Cheeks stood there, stunned.

Sandy Cheeks: "Now there's something you don't see everyday."

The possessed girl yelled as she leaped out onto the squirrel's face and started attacking her. She yanked on the latter's ears, stretching them before they snapped back.

Sandy Cheeks: "Ow!" (as Chibiusa crawls all over her) "Get her off! Get her off!"

She grabbed Chibiusa, who then kicked the squirrel in the stomach.

Sandy Cheeks: (groans) "Oooh!"

She then glared at the pink-haired girl, who gave an innocent pose. She chases Chibiusa Tsukino in a Benny Hill way.

Sandy Cheeks: "Come back here, you!"

Chibiusa Tsukino: "I regret nothing!"

Chibiusa Tsukino runs out of the window and gets caught by Josie Sakura, who sensed it with her magic.

Josie Sakura: (gasps) "It's worse than I thought. She is possessed."

Sandy Cheeks: "What? No wonder why she is ornery!"

Josie Sakura: "Right. She needs an exorcism."

The scene switches to Chibiusa Tsukino's room with Josie Sakura tying Chibiusa Tsukino through the arms and legs with ribbons.

Josie Sakura: "It's a good thing I called an exorcist to deal with the problem. He'll be here any minute. Unfortunately, the exorcist is..."

Discord appears.

Discord: "Hello! It's me! Discord!"

Usagi Tsukino: "Discord?! You're the exorcist?!"

Discord: "That's right!" (looks at Chibiusa Tsukino) "And it looks to me that Chibiusa needs a demon out of her. Don't worry, I'll handle this."

Discord snaps his fingers and a purple demon came out of Chibiusa, causing Usagi Tsukino and Josie Sakura to scream.

Josie Sakura: "ONE OF THE DEVIL'S MINIONS!"

Sandy Cheeks: "Oh no you ain't! Hi-YAH!"

The purple demon was sent flying out of Usagi Tsukino's house after Sandy Cheeks knocked the demon out.

Chibiusa Tsukino: "Huh? Why am I tied up?"

Usagi Tsukino: "It's a long story."

Discord: "Yeah, you won't believe it if I told you. (winks)

Meanwhile in Inkwell Hell...

Demon: "Um, sir, I have failed to turn Sailor Chibi Moon against Sailor Moon."

The Devil comes to his minion.

The Devil: "YOU IDIOT! You had one job to do!"

Demon: "But, boss, I'm sorry!"

The Devil stomps on his minion.


	7. 10-7-2019

The scene starts with the Zappa Yow Yow Boys (Fofo, Gling and Kapu) running through the jungle at night.

Fofo: "This is ridiculous! Why are we running?!"

Gling: "I know, right? Why can't that stranger just get off our island?!"

Kapu: "Less talking, more running! That thing will kill us unless we-!"

A shadowy figure with yellow eyes appears.

?: "Too late!"

The Zappa Yow Yow Boys scream.

?: "This is what you get..." (takes out a machete) "...for being cannibalistic selfish twerps..." (raises the machete) "...and claiming island for yourselves! Now DIE!"

The Zappa Yow Yow Boys scream and everything went black.

**10/7/2019 - Murder on Claymodo**

The Zappa Yow Yow Boys were never seen or heard from again until weeks later at the Candy Factory...

Taffy: (screams) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Taffy found the severed heads of his worst rivals, the Zappa Yow Yow Boys. He called Earthworm Jim about that. Later, Earthworm Jim was staring at the severed heads.

Earthworm Jim: "That was the vicious scene I have ever seen. But, hey, at least your rivals are..."

Taffy: "...I know! Dead. Just look at them. It's a horrific sight. Are there any more murders involved?"

A scream was heard, making the duo notice. Kung Pow appears, badly injured with an arm and an eye missing, one of his ankles broken, bloody cuts on his hand, feet and face and bloodstains on his clothes. Even his bowl cut is messed up.

Kung Pow: "I had no training for violent serial killer, but at least I have luck to escape, but I have no memory of attacker. I think I may be dying..."

Kung Pow falls down.

Taffy: "Oh my god! Call an ambulance!" You

Blob appears with an axe lodged through his head.

Blob: "I think you may wanna call two ambulances!"

Taffy and Earthworm Jim turn to see Blob and screamed in shock and horror. Meanwhile, at Santa's Toy Factory, Sumo Santa appears.

Sumo Santa: "Ah, it's good to be back. I hope Bonker hasn't done anything to the factory."

Bonker (off-screen): "Hekp...me..."

Bonker appears, missing the lower half of his body to reveal his entrails and is crawling towards Sumo Santa.

Sumo Santa: (screams) "What happened to you?!"

Bonker: "I've been...attacked...by a killer..."

Sumo Santa: "Oh my god!" (takes out his phone to call 1-9-9) "Hello, is this the hospital?"

Meanwhile, at Dr. Kiln's laboratory, a scream was heard off-screen as Dr. Kiln hears it in shock.

Dr. Kiln: "LOCKJAW!"

Lockjaw Pooch appears, covered in bleeding scars and holding one of his arms, which was broken.

Lockjaw Pooch: "Sorry, boss. I've been attacked and I don't know who did this to me."

Dr. Kiln: "No! I cannot believe it! Who would do something like that!"

Lockjaw Pooch was about to speak until Dr. Kiln cuts him off.

Dr. Kiln: "That was a rhetorical question."

I'm the forest, Boogerman notices that there is something sinister there; bloodstains, dismembered limbs, scattered organs and various corpses.

Boogerman: "Man, this place is getting real creepy. I can't believe there are dead bodies here. Maybe I can stop the killer..."

The shadowy figure appears, glaring at the hero with yellow eyes.

Boogerman: "...or not. Hehehe... I'm outta here!" (flies away)

Bad Mr. Frosty is walking in the forest.

Bad Mr. Frosty: "Geesh, this place is really depressing."

Boogerman: (flies passed Bad Mr. Frosty) "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! IT'S THE KILLER!"

Bad Mr. Frosty: "A killer?"

The shadowy figure comes to Bad Mr. Frosty from behind, causing the snowman to turn around and notice in shock.

Bad Mr. Frosty: "GAH! You think that approach is going to scare me?!"

?: "Maybe..."

Bad Mr. Frosty: "Well, you just made a big mistake, pal! Why I..."

The shadowy figure cuts Bad Mr. Frosty in the shoulder with the machete, causing the snowman to bleed.

Bad Mr. Frosty: (holds his shoulder) "OW!" (glares at the shadowy figure) "Oh, you are so..."

The shadowy figure raises the machete, making Bad Mr. Frosty nervous.

Bad Mr. Frosty: "Nevermind." (runs away)

The shadowy figure chases him in a Benny Hill way. Then, Bad Mr. Frosty comes to Taffy and Earthworm Jim.

Taffy: "Bad Mr. Frosty, what happened to your arm?"

Bad Mr. Frosty: "No time to explain! RUN!" (runs away)

The shadowy figure appears, causing Taffy and Earthworm Jim to scream in horror. Later that evening, Ickybod Clay appears and sees Taffy and Earthworm Jim unconscious and injured.

Ickybod Clay: " What's going on? Did Icky miss something?"

? (off-screen): "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ickybod Clay turns to see a bloody Cragsters Max in his flipped-out state, smiling evilly with yellow eyes, sharp teeth and a bloodstained machete. Lightning flashes behind him.

Cragsters Max: "Hello, Icky..."

Ickybod Clay: "Cragsters Max, is that you?"

Instead of answering, Cragsters Max lunged at Ickybod Clay, but the latter dodged and flew off as Cragsters Max got up and went after the pumpkin-headed ghost. Later, at the Ghastly Graveyard...

Ickybod Clay: (sighs) "Phew. Icky should be safe here."

Cragsters Max: (beckoning) "Icky!"

Ickybod hides behind a tombstone as Cragsters Max comes.

Cragsters Max: (sing-songing) "Ickybod Clay! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" (notices Ickybod Clay's hand in a tombstone) "Huh! Maybe he's hiding somewhere else." (leaves)

Ickybod Clay: (peaks up from behind the tombstone; tremulously) "Maybe he is gone."

Cragsters Max: (appears behind Ickybod Clay) "Maybe he's not!"

Ickybod Clay screams and flies inside Mudville Mansion as Cragsters Max chases him in a Benny Hill way.

Cragsters Max: "Come to Maxie!"

Inside the hallways.

Ickybod Clay: "Icky should be safe here. You know, now that Icky thinks about it, Icky's going to regret saying that."

Cragsters Max appears.

Cragsters Max: (softly) "Peekaboo."

Ickybod Clay screams and flies away as Cragsters Max chases him in a Benny Hill style.

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "I found you."

Ickybod Clay screams as the chase continues. Then, the terrified Ickybod Clay chases Cragsters Max without even knowing.

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "Wait a minute!"

Ickybod Clay screams again as Cragsters Max chases him again. The chase continues. Ickybod Clay sees an arrow, switches it to the left and runs the right path. Cragsters Max follows the left path and falls out a window.

Ickybod Clay: (sighs) "At least this nightmare is over."

The Nightmare from 123 Slaughter Me Street appears.

The Nightmare: "You called?"

Ickybod Clay: "Not you!"

Outside, Cragsters lands in a coffin, which closes, in an open grave.

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "Ah, come on!"

The Brat Six (Captain Nexo, Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook) appear and come to the grave.

Butterscotch the Rook: "Is he dead?"

Captain Nexo: "Does it matter?"


	8. 10-8-2019

The door to a wooden cabin flies open. Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname walk in one after the other.

Cragsters Max: "Boy, this place really creepy." (turns to Werner Werman) "Right, Werner?"

Werner Werman: "Ja. Really creepy. In fact, I zink zis is going to be ein parody of zat horror film by ze name of..."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Wait a minute! Isn't this exactly like that Joss Whedon movie, Cabin in the Woods, written and directed by Drew Goddard?"

Usagi Tsukino: "I think so, but I hope none of us get sacrificed. I don't think the authoress has even seen that movie."

Madoka Kaname: "Yeah, you're probably right. What could possibly go wrong?"

? (off-screen): "Oh, you're going to find out. After all, this is exactly like Cabin in the Woods and it's too bad nobody will survive." (laughs evilly)

The door closes by itself.

**10/8/2019 - A Cabin in the Woods Parody**

Later, we see Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname texting their friends and loved ones n their phones. Suddenly, a trap door opens up, with a staircase leading down to a basement, making the five notice.

Werner Werman: "Voah, zis is getting really freaky."

Cragsters Max: "Well, come on, Werner! Let's go down!" (grabs Werner Werman and goes down into the basement with him)

Werner Werman: "Vait! Vait!"

Madoka Kaname: "Guys, what are you doing? Wait up!" (goes down)

Usagi Tsukino: (goes down) "Madoka, wait!"

Nightmare Fredbear: (sighs) "Guess I better follow them too." (goes down)

In the basement, the group appears and notices objects left there as they examine them.

? (off-screen): "That's right, mortals. Look at these talismans if you like, but be warned; whatever you choose, that's what will kill you all!"

Usagi Tsukino picks up the novel Twilight.

? (off-screen): "Usagi, if you open one of those books, you will be impregnated by a vampire and die while the others get hunted down by more vampires!"

The scene cuts to shadowy figures of vampires attacking the group (except for Usagi Tsukino). They sucked their blood one by one and sucked them dry as Cragsters Max, Nightmare Fredbear and Madoka Kaname become pale and die while Werner Werman became pale and turns to dust. Usagi Tsukino appears, crawiling while groaning in pain until she falls down and passes away. Then, a blonde vampire baby appears and bites Usai Tsukino's head.

? (off-screen): "Yes, that's it! Death by vampire!" (laughs evilly) "Oh, wait."

The scene switches back to Usagi Tsukino reading Twilight.

? (off-screen): "Nevermind. It's just a normal book."

Nightmare Fredbear looks at a copy of Watchman.

? (off-screen): "Nightmare Fredbear, if you open that book, Alan Moore will be very unhappy!"

The scene cuts to Alan Moore descending from the ceiling, roaring and using tentacles made from his beard to attack the group.

? (off-screen): (laughs evilly) "You'll be dead along with your friends! Wait a minute."

The scene switches back to Nightmare Fredbear reading Watchman.

? (off-screen): "It looks like another normal book."

Madoka Kaname lingers over a stuffed bunny.

? (off-screen): " Madoka, if you pick that bunny up, you and your friends be attacked by your new friend."

The scene switches to the stuffed bunny with glowing red eyes growling and glaring at the group as they stood in a corner.

Werner Werman: (glaring at Madoka Kaname) "Any more bright ideas, Fräulein Madoka?"

? (off-screen): (laughs evilly) "Hold on."

The scene switches back to Madoka Kaname looking at the stuffed bunny.

Madoka Kaname: "It's just a plush bunny doll."

? (off-screen): "Oh, now you tell me."

Cragsters Max picks up a Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVD.

? (off-screen): "Cragsters Max, if you watch this DVD, you and your friends will say hi to Zombie Buffy Summers!"

The scene switches to the dead, bloodied bodies of Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname on the floor, dismembered, disemboweled and decapitated. Cragsters Max was in a fetal position. Zombie Buffy Summers appears, carrying an axe.

Cragsters Max: (stops being scared while seeing Zombie Buffy Summers) "Hey, me know you! You Buffy Vampire Slayer! But why you zombie?"

? (off-screen): "Oh, she won't have to answer that. In fact..."

Zombie Buffy Summers slices Cragsters Max in half.

? (off-screen): "...I think you should've just split up!" (laughs evilly) "Huh?"

The scene switches back to Cragsters Max watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

? (off-screen): "Dang it. It's just a normal DVD. What about Werner Werman?"

Werner Werman: "Hey, check it out!" (holds up a Pinkie Pie plush doll) "It's ein little Mein Little Pony doll! Now who vould vanna play vith zat?"

Pinkie Pie appears.

Pinkie Pie: "Hi!"

Werner Werman: (screams) "VAT ZE VAT?!"

? (off-screen): "Okay, I don't think the My Liittle Pony doll will kill anyone. As for the second thing they choose, that's what kills them all."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Where'd she come from?! Oh come on, guys! Why is there a pony in the cabin?!"

Pinkie Pie: "Hey, what's this?"

She picks up what appears to be a bloody, torn-up hat similar to Ammo Baron's.

Pinkie Pie: "It's a hat!"

? (off-screen): "Oh, I remember that hat! It used to belong to Ammo Baron."

Pinkie Pie: "I wonder if this thing will fit on me." (puts the hat on)

? (off-screen): "And I wonder if he will arrive..."

Lightning flashes around the group and Pinkie Pie as an evil laughter was heard.

? (off-screen): "Yep, he's here."

Cragsters Max: (turns to Pinkie Pie) "What did you do?!"

Pinkie Pie: "I didn't do anything!"

Usagi Tsukino: "If you didn't do anything, than what's happening?"

A ghostly, skeletal hand pops out from the ground, causing the six to scream.

Pinkie Pie: "You know, it was fun and all, but..." (takes off the hat, gives it to Werner Werman and runs away, screaming)

She went up the stairs out of the basement, then ran out of the cabin.

Werner Werman: "Vell, I guess ve should leaffe as vell."

The trap door closes.

Werner Werman: "Verdammt."

Madoka Kaname: (gasps) "Look!" (points)

Ammo Baron EXE (the ghostly horror form of Ammo Baron) appears from the ground, laughing evilly.

Ammo Baron EXE: _"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S AMMO!"_

Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Wait a minute. Ammo Baron?"

Ammo BARON EXE: _"That's right, but right now, it's Ammo Baron EXE! I'm a ghost, you know. And by the way, I'm here to kill you!"_ (roars)

Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname scream and run as Ammo Baron EXE chases them. Ammo Baron EXE sees them hiding in barrels. He tries to grab them and misses until he gets Werner Werman and stabs him with his claws. Blood gushes out from the barrel as Werner Werman screams in horror and agony.

Cragsters Max: (comes out of the barrel) "WERNER!"

Ammo Baron EXE turns to Cragsters Max and laughs evilly. Then, one of his tentacles picked up a bleeding and dying Werner Werman by the neck.

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Hey, Max, look what I got."_

Werner Werman: "Cragsters Max...help...me..."

Ammo Baron EXE claws Werner Werman's chest and rips out his heart, killing the German rat, before eating the heart and dropping the corpse. Cragsters Max started in horror and was about to hide until Ammo Baron EXE's tentacles grabbed him and pulled him closer. Then, the deranged one-eyed ghost grabs Cragsters Max by the throat.

Ammo Baron EXE: _"This won't hurt a bit, golem."_ (laughs evilly)

Ammo Baron EXE slashes Cragsters Max in half with his claws, separating his torso from his lower body. Ammo Baron EXE throws the torso and lower body on the ground, rips out the entrails and devours them.

Cragsters Max: "Ow, that going to hurt."

Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname sneak away from the barrels to hide from the monstrous poltergeist.

Cragsters Max: "Oh, that real nice..."

Ammo Baron EXE stabs Cragsters Max's throat with his claws, causing the Max to cough up blood.

Cragsters Max: (chokes and coughs) "Well...at least me see Werner in afterlife..." (closes his eyes and dies)

Meanwhile, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname are at the woods...

Nightmare Fredbear: "Well, we're out, but we lost Cragsters Max and Werner Werman."

Usagi Tsukino: "I know, right? You know what I don't understand though?"

Nightmare Fredbear and Madoka Kaname: "What?"

Usagi Tsukino: "Isn't Ammo Baron dead?"

Madoka Kaname: "Well, now that you've mentioned it..."

Ammo Baron EXE (off-screen): _"You've got that right!"_

Ammo Baron EXE appears, causing the trio to scream in horror.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Run away!"

Then, the Benny Hill theme song plays as Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname are being chased by Ammo Baron EXE. As they kept being chased by Ammo Baron EXE, Pikachu appears as he waves hello at the screen and leaves. Then, Ammo Baron EXE stops to notice Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname disguised as maids clad in purple and black, blue and red and pink and red respectively, making him confused and hard to figure out if it's them. They pointed to another direction as Ammo Baron EXE left, making Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname laugh. Tuxedo Mask (Mamoru Chiba) comes to them with a rose and gives it to Usagi Tsukino, making her pat Tuxedo Mask's head. Then, Ammo Baron EXE began chasing Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino, Madoka Kaname, Tuxedo Mask, Donald Duck and Leni Loud around the woods. Later, Ammo Baron EXE looked around and passed by while Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname around in a tree, holding on to the branches. The butterflies came and flew around the three, irritating Nightmare Fredbear while tickling Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname. This caused the two girls to laugh and let go, making them to fall into the ground as Ammo Baron EXE came to them.

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Hello, princess."_ (grabs Usagi Tsukino) _"It's too bad you're gonna cut short...like that crappy Teletoon show, Atomic Puppet!"_

Usagi Tsukino: "I hate Atomic Puppet!"

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Oh, I agree with you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna spare you."_ (decapitates Usagi Tsukino with his claws)

Madoka Kaname: "Usagi!"

Ammo Baron EXE: _"And as for you, just in case you don't turn into a magical girl again..."_ (takes Madoka Kaname's soul gem) _"...I'll be taking that!"_

He throws the soul gem into the ground, shattering it bits, killing the pink-haired Puella Magi, and bites into her skull before eating her brain. Nightmare Fredbear gasps in horror, gets off the tree and runs off, making Ammo Baron EXE notice and growl in anger.

? (off-screen): "Okay, here's where it gets tricky; that guy may die last."

The scene switches to Nightmare Fredbear running through the woods until he notices something under the bush. He removes the bush, revealing a hole leading to the ground, becomes curious and jumps down. Then, he finds himself in a room full of glass-fronted cells, containing monsters and creatures, such as Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Dream Eaters, Primids, Nagagogs, Mites, Glices, Glires, Glunders, Shaydas, Buckots, Poppants, Bytans, etc.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Huh? What is this place?!"

? (off-screen): "Oh great. He discovered my zoo! You know, my zoo of mythical creatures and monsters and animals that I have found."

Nightmare Fredbear passes by a cage containing a Primid, who is tapping on the glass, making Nightmare Fredbear scream.

Nightmare Fredbear: "What the heck?! I'm supposed to be scary since I'm from a horror game! Oh yeah." (roars at the Primid)

The Primid faints. Later, the scene switches to a different room and the door slams open, revealing Nightmare Fredbear.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Alright, what's the big idea!" (gasps)

The room is revealed to be a control room as Psy-Crow sits on the chair.

Psy-Crow: "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Nightmare Fredbear."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Psy-Crow?! I knew it was suspicious! All my friends are dead thanks to you. They're dead and I'm next! I'M NEXT!"

Psy-Crow: "It's not my fault! You and your friends are re-enacting a horror movie! The virgin always dies last, so..."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Hey, that's racist!"

Psy-Crow: "Yes, but you're next. You have to die last!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "You bastard! You will never get away with this! Aren't you even aware that you're gonna-"

Nightmare Fredbear gets interrupted when one of Ammo Baron EXE's tentacles wraps around his neck, choking him. Nightmare Fredbear tries to get it off, but got stabbed through the chest by a familiar claw.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Ah, come on!" (falls down, dead)

Psy-Crow: "Ah, it seems that you have finally killed him. It looks like he died last. I know it's not Earthworm Jim, but it will have to do for now."

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Yeah, about that, you have to die last."_

Psy-Crow: "What?! But, Ammo, you promised you were going to destroy Earthworm Jim soon!"

Ammo Baron EXE: _"I know, but this is a parody of the Joss Whedon movie, Cabin in the Woods, written and directed by Drew Goddard and it's amazing that the authoress hasn't seen the movie and plus, the authoress wanted to put a twist in it, so... "_ (roars and jumps at Psy-Crow)

The scene switches to the forest as Psy-Crow screams in horror off-screen. Then, the scene fades to black. At morning in the basement in the cabin, the police find the dead bodies of Werner Werman and Cragsters Max.

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Two victims found dead, Cragsters Max and Werner Werman. It's bad enough Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname have disappeared. It's such a tragic day indeed."

The shadow of Ammo Baron EXE was watching from behind until it vanishes.


	9. 10-9-2019

At Chinese restaurant where Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max and Werner Werman have lunch.

Cragsters Max: (holding chopsticks) "Delicious! And it so fun eating with tiny wands!" (imitates laser)

Josie Sakura: "These are called chopsticks. I don't know how to use them."

Mrs. Liao puts a plate of fortune cookies on Josie Sakur, Cragsters Max and Werner Werman's table.

Cragsters Max: "Oh, and there cookies too!" (quickly eats a cookie and spits out the paper) "Bleh. Never eat paper. Me forgot it just fortune cookie."

Josie Sakura: (breaks the cookie and takes out the fortune) "Don't run into any trouble and good luck will come your way. That's a weird fortune."

Werner Werman:(breaks the cookie and takes out the fortune) "Bad luck und exchtreme misfortune vill infest your pazetic soul for all eternity." (upset) "Hey, how come Josie is getting good luck vile I'm getting bad luck?!"

Josie Sakura: "Werner, please!"

Cragsters Max: "My turn!" (breaks the cookie and takes out the fortune) "You three should spend some time apart." (concerned) "Does this mean we no friends now?"

Werner Werman: "Cragsters Max, zose fortunes aren't magic. Zey're put zere by people in ein factory."

Josie Sakura: "He's right.They're not real. They're just vague so you can read things into them."

Cragsters Max: "But what if it happens? Besides, Werner, what if bad luck and extreme misfortune happen to you?"

Werner Werman: "I don't zink zat's gonna happen. How bad can it be?"

An anvil falls on his head.

Werner Werman: "OW! Hey, who dropped zat?!"

Cragsters Max becomes shocked.

**10/9/2019 - Cragsters Un-Max**

At the park, Cragsters Max becomes nervous, making Josie Sakura concerned.

Josie Sakura: "Cragsters Max, you can't worry about our friendship! You know it's not gonna happen! Besides, it's just a fortune cookie!"

Werner Werman: "Sche's right! Alzough I am not sure about ze anffil on mein head, I agree vith Josie! Ve'll alvays be friends!"

Cragsters Max: "Really?"

Werner Werman: "Ja. Vat's next? I'm gonna get hit by ein falling piano?"

A falling piano falls on him.

Werner Werman: "Ah, come on!"

Cragtsers Max screams.

Cragsters Max: "Cursed fortune cookie!"

Baramini appears.

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, Cragsters Max thinks fortune cookies are magical. Will you please tell him they're not?"

Baramini: "But why, Josie? I like magical cookies."

Josie Sakura: "Cragsters Max said that his fortune cookie is cursed."

Baramini: "Why?"

Josie Sakura shows Baramini Werner Werman's fortune by mistake.

Baramini: "Bad luck andextreme misfortune will infest your pathetic soul for all eternity?"

Werner Werman: "Zat vas mein fortune! Here is Cragsters Max's." (shows Baramini Cragsters Max's fortune)

Baramini: "You three should spend some time apart?"

Cragsters Max: "Yeah, cursed fortune cookie!"

Werner Werman: "Cragsters Max, how many times do I haffe to tell you your fortune isn't cursed nor magical?! If it is, zen I'd be attacked by volffes!"

A pack of wolves surround Werner Weman.

Werner Werman: "Uh-oh."

The wolves attacked him. Cragsters Max became horrified faints.

Josie Sakura: "Cragsters Max?"

The unconscious Max then unmaxed into Krader, Seismo and Shuff, all unconscious.

Josie Sakura: "Oh no! They unmaxed! Poor Cragsters!"

Baramini: "The Cragsters Max is Krader, Seismo and Shuff mixed together, so maybe they need to spend some time apart."

Werner Werman: "Not like zis! OW!" (holds his arm)

Later, at Twilight Manor...

Krader: (wakes up, screaming) "Josie, Werner, Baramini, me have awful dream that-" (sees Sesimo and Shuff next to him and screams) "Seismo? Shuff? What you doing here? Hold on..." (looks into a mirror and gasps in shock) "What happened?"

Josie Sakura: "Well, do to...shock...you three have..."

Werner Werman: "You drei haffe unmaxed."

Krader: "We unmaxed? But how? Wait a minute!" (looks at his fortune again) "Oh no... Fortune right. We should spend some time apart!" (cries)

Seismo and Shuff cry as well.

Josie Sakura: "Krader, Seismo, Shuff, stop crying. You guys can't be like that. It may be true, but I don't think it involves me or Werner."

Baramini: "Yeah." (points at Krader) "You're funny with a big arm."

Krader: "Ugh, now me remember me no like being called funny because of my arm."

Shuff: "Me wonder if me see my ceramics again. Teddy butterfly, me coming for you!" (digs and leaves)

Krader: "Shuff, wait! It no safe out there in Toonopolis!"

Seismo: "Actually, me gotta go too. Me wanna take bubble bath."

Krader: "You too, Seismo?"

Seismo shrugs, digs and leaves.

Krader: "Unbelieveable. What if Seismo and Shuff get hurt?"

Josie Sakura: "Don't they take care of themselves?"

Krader: "Sorry. Me guess me been max for so long. Actually, me do have someone me want you three to meet?"

Baramini: "A new friend? Yay!"

Werner Werman: "So, who is zis new friend of yours?"

Krader: "Actually, he my childhood friend. Me show you when we get home."

At Krader's huse in the Mine, Popple was looking for something valuable to steal, but he rejected them.

Popple: "No, no, no... no, no, no! None of these things are valuable!" (looks at a plush lamb doll named Mr. Fluffy Bell) "What are you looking at, see?"

Popple stared at Mr. Fluffy Bell.

Popple: "Not talking, eh? Take this, you!" (punches Mr. Fluffy Bell and its bell jingles) "Oh, a wise guy, eh? Take that, I say!"

He kicks Mr. Fluffy Bell, causing the doll to bounce off the walls.

Popple: "What kind of toy is this? I'm out of here?"

He opens a window and goes out here, getting out of Krader's house. Then, Krader, Josie Sakura, Werner Werman and Baramini appear.

Krader: "Popple, wat you doing in my house?"

Popple: "Stop! Not another word about this..." (leaves before coming to the group) "EVER!" (leaves)

Werner Werman: "Vat vas zat about?"

Mr. Fluffy Bell comes flying out of the window and hits Werner Werman.

Werner Werman: "Ah, come on!"

Baramini: "Dolly!" (picks up Mr. Fluffy Bell and hugs it)

Josie Sakura: "Hey, I know that doll, it's..."

Krader: "Mr. Fluffy Bell, there you are!"

Baramini: "You know this dolly?"

Krader: "Know him, he my best friend since me was baby!"

Baramini gives Krader the doll.

Werner Werman: "Vait, zat baby doll is your..."

Krader: "That right! That my doll! Look at him! Ain't he cute?" (shakes Mr. Fluffy Bell and its bell rings) "Little cutie."

At Seismo's house, Seismo is in his bathroom, putting bubble bath soap in the bathtub.

Seismo: "Me need nice bubble bath." (puts on a shower cap and takes out a rubber ducky) "Now for nice bubble bath."

??? (off-screen): "Yo, Seismo!"

Seismo turns to see Zorch at his window.

Zorch: "Long time no see!"

Seismo screams and grabs a towel to cover himself.

Seismo: "Go away, Zorch! Me trying to take bubble bath!"

Zorch: "Oh, a bubble bath, eh? You know, it really needs something."

Seismo: "What do you mean?"

Zorch: "Cannonball!" (goes inside through the window and cannonballs into Seismo's bathtub)

This causes water and bubbles to splash all over Seismo as he screams.

Seismo: "FACE! Bubbles everywhere!"

At Shuff's house, Shuff looks at his ceramics.

Shuff: "Ceramic Piranha Rex, ceramic Porcucobra, ceramic Tigerscorp, ceramic Teddy Butterfly, ceramic Cheetagon, ceramic Rambit and ceramic Shrimpbee, it so great to see you all again." (turns to something else) "And it nice to see you again, ceramic Tinkerb- Hey! Me no remember getting ceramic Tinkerbat!"

Tinkerbats surround Shuff.

Shuff: "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no, no, this gonna be bad!"

The Tinkerbats take out their swords.

Shuff: (screams) "That it! Me out of here!" (runs out of his house)

The Tinkerbats chase him. Back at Seismo's house...

Seismo: "Stupid Zorch. He ruined my bubble bath. At least things no get any worse."

Shuff: (runs passed Seismo) "Run for your life!"

Seismo turns to see the Tinkerbats coming, screams and kicks one of the Tinkerbats away. Then, Seismo runs away as the rest chase him. At Krader's house...

Krader: "Boy, it been some time since me been myself lately, right, Fluffy Bell?" (shakes Mr. Fluffy Bell and its bell rings)

Baramini: (giggles) "What a cute lamb. Can I play with him?"

Krader: "Sorry, Baramini, but me never share Mr. Fluffy Bell with anyone."

Josie Sakura: "Krader, how's being a normal Mixel?"

Krader: "Well, me haven't done anything, but me do have dig-dig and..."

Werner Werman: "Und vat if I may ask?"

At the rockball field...

Krader: "Rockball!" (throws rockball)

Werner Werman screams and ducks as the rockball went over him.

Werner Werman: "Hey! Not cool! You could've killed me!"

At the Electroid Classroom in Mountain City...

Teslo: "Oh yes, I am so excited to use this Bubble Buster for class tomorrow!"

The rockball destroys the Bubble Buster.

Teslo: (screams) "My Bubble Buster! My invention! Oh Maximum Mixel, why?!"

Back at the rockball field, Josie Sakura and Baramini are in the bleachers.

Josie Sakura: "Excuse me, but I would like to play."

Krader: "You will?! Why didn't you say so!" (throws a rockball)

Josie Sakura screams, grabs Baramini and dodges and the rockball knocks several Tinkerbats like bowling pins.

Baramini: "Strike!"

Krader: "Hey, why Tinkerbats here?"

The Tinkerbats surround the four.

Krader: "Whoops."

The Tinkerbats charged, But Krader digs and leaves while Josie Sakura, Werner Werman and Baramini follow him while the Tinkerbats chase them. Later, Krader digs up and gets on surface as Josie Sakura, Werner Werman and Baramini appears. Then, Krader, Josie Sakura, Werner Werman and Baramini bury the hole.

Krader: (sighs) "That close one."

Werner Werman: "Schpeak for yourself! Zose little saffages tried to kill me!"

They see Seismo and Shuff walking.

Josie Sakura: "What happened?"

Seismo: "Zorch ruined my bubble bath."

Shuff: "Tinkerbats tried to get me."

The Tinkerbats burst from the ground, causing Seismo and Shuff to scream.

Krader: "Oh no, you don't!" (pulls out a Cragsters Cubit and turns to Seismo and Shuff) "Seismo, Shuff, let's max!"

The Cragsters touch the Cubit and turned into Cragsters Max.

Cragsters Max: "Oh yeah, it great to be back!" (beats his chest and roars)

The Tinkerbats run away. Risky Boots appears.

Risky Boots: "You gargantuan imbecile, you're going to pay for ruining my plans!"

Cragsters Max: "Hey, nobody asked you!" (pounds Risky Boots into the ground)

Risky Boots: "Ough! Oh god, why?"

Cragsters Max: "Well, me guess Risky Boots just got...grounded! Get it? Grounded? Like in ground?"

He and Baramini laugh.

Josie Sakura: "I guess you're back together now, eh?"

Cragsters Max: "Yeah!"

Werner Werman: "Zen I guess you von't be needing zis anymore." (holds out Mr. Fluffy Bell)

Cragsters Max: (gets Mr. Fluffy Bell back) "Gimme that back!"

Werner Werman: (growls and crosses his arms) "Vell, I neffer!" (becomes confused) "By ze vay, I vonder vat happened to Popple."

At Seismo's house, Zorch is taking a bubble bath in Seismo's bathtub.

Zorch: "Ah, now this is a relaxing bubble bath. At least things can't get any worse."

Without warning, Popple comes through the window and ends up falling into the bathtub, splashing Zorch with water and bubbles.

Zorch: "Me and my big mouth."

Popple: "Ugh, are these bubbles?"

Zorch sees Popple and screams as the latter sees the former and screams. Zorch quickly speeds out of the bathtub as Popple gets out the bathtub and runs away screaming.


	10. 10-10-2019

The scene starts with Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname getting food at the Toon Cinema. They walk up to Nightmare Fredbear.

Usagi Tsukino: "Hi, Fredbear! Bet you can't guess what movie we're gonna see!"

Nightmare Fredbear didn't answer when he is drinking his drink.

Madoka Kaname: "That's okay. We'll tell you."

Nightmare Fredbear still didn't answer when he's still drinking his drink.

Usagi Tsukino: "It's Scre-"

Nightmare Fredbear: (puts one finger up then stops drinking and smacks his lips) "Okay, you may speak."

Usagi Tsukino: "Madoka and I are gonna see Scream!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "The horror movie? You two won't sleep a wink tonight if you see that movie!"

Madoka Kaname: "Fredbear, you are looking at two very grown up young ladies."

Usagi Tsukino: "Yeah. Nothing can scare us."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Oh, really? Well I'll tag along with you just in case."

**10/10/2019 - Can You Hear Me Scream?**

The scene switches to Usagi Tsukino, Madoka Kaname and Nightmare Fredbear in the movie room with other characters (including Cuphead and Mugman, Bad Mr. Frosty, Blue from Dick Figures, Amu Hinamori, Finn and Jake, Mario, Amethyst, the Follower, Axel, Alice Angel, Cloud Strife, Hawkodile, Flain, Elsa, Mettaton, Ammo Baron, Haruhi Suzumiya, Lori Loud. etc.) watching Scream. While everyone else is frightened by movie and its scary, violent and gorey scenes, only Nightmare Fredbear wasn't scared, but was rather unimpressed.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Eh, that movie wasn't that scary."

Later at midnight, at the street...

Nightmare Fredbear: "So, is that movie scary for you?"

Usagi Tsukino: (scared) "Not exactly."

Madoka Kaname: (scared) "Not even close."

Nightmare Fredbear: "You two are pretty much lying. I can tell that you two are scared. It's the look on your faces."

Usagi Tsukino: "That's impossible. Look, we're here at my house. Well, I'll see you two tomorrow."

Madoka Kaname: "Wait a second. Y-You mean, I gotta walk all the way home alone?"

Usagi Tsukino: "No. No, you don't. I'm gonna walk you to your door." (starts walking Madoka Kaname to her door)

Madoka Kaname: "Darn old horror movie. Why couldn't we watch a musical instead?" (footsteps where heard) "Do you hear that?"

Usagi Tsukino: (whispering) "I think it's coming from over there." (points to the fog)

A shadow comes behind the fog.

Usagu Tsukino and Madoka Kaname: "It's Ghostface!" (scream and hide behind a tree)

Nightmare Fredbear appears.

Nightmare Fredbear: "It's me, girls!"

Usagi Tsukino: "Oh, sorry, Nightmare Fredbear." (to Madoka Kaname) "Okay, I guess I'll just go home now. It's right over there." (tries to move, but doesn't) "Just a few steps that away." (tries again, but fails) "In the dark? All alone?"

Madoka Kaname: "Oh, okay-kay, come on now, don't be all scared. I'll walk you home." (starts walking Usagi Tsukino home)

Usagi Tsukino: "Aw, thanks, old pal. But then, who's gonna walk you home?"

Madoka Kaname: "It's okay. Let's just cross that bridge when we burn it."

A shadow comes over them. Behind the fog there is a shadow of Ghostface.

Usagu Tsukino and Madoka Kaname: "Ghostface!" (scream)

Nightmare Fredbear notices that the shadow is actually of bats who had formed a shadow of Ghostface. Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname continue screaming. Nightmare Fredbear growls. Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname run around screaming, but stop and pant.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Enough! What is wrong with you?!"

Madoka Kaname: "We can't get home."

Usagi Tsukino: "We're too scared."

Nightmare Fredbear growls. The scene changes to him walking to Madoka Kaname's house with Usagi Tsukino on his back wearing his nightcap and Madoka Kaname holding onto him.

Usagi Tsukino: (sighs) "Thank you, Fredbear. You are a true friend."

Nightmare Fredbear opens Madoka Kaname's door with his left foot and throws her in.

Madoka Kaname: "Thanks, Fredbea..."

Nightmare Fredbear closes the door and grumbles. He walks over to Usagi Tsukino's house.

Usagi Tsukino: "Yeah, thanks, Fredbear. I don't think we would've ever gotten home with you."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Hat."

Usagi Tsukino: "Oh, yeah. Here." (gives Nightmare Fredbear's hat back)

The nightmare animatronic opens Usagi Tsukino's door and throws her in before closing the door.

Nightmare Fredbear: "I told those girls not to see that movie."

At Usagi Tsukino's house...

Usagi Tsukino: (calls Madoka Kaname) "Madoka! Are you okay?"

Madoka Kaname: "Yeah! Are you okay?"

Usagi Tsukino: "I think so! Good night!"

Madoka Kaname: "Yeah, good night! Just don't think about Ghostface!"

Usagi Tsukino: "Oh, no, I will not think about Ghostface! Sleep tight!"

At the street

Nightmare Fredbear: "Oh, "Ghostface." "Ghostface." Blah, blah, blah. Don't they know it's a load of..." (hears his phone ringing and answers it) "Hello?"

? (on the phone): "Do you like scary movies?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Huh? Who is this?"

? (off-screen): "Someone you would like to meet."

Nightmare Fredbear: "What do you mean?" (turns around and screams when he saw someone behind him)

Later, Nightmare Fredbear is at Madoka Kaname's door as he knocks it. Madoka Kaname answers it.

Madoka Kaname: "Fredbear?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Madoka, you know that Ghostface guy from the movie, Scream?"

Madoka Kaname: "Yes, why?"

Nightmare Fredbear points at a cloaked figure coming to them and they scream and run away as the figure chases them in a Benny Hill way. Later, the two run to Usagi Tsukino's house, pull her door open, go inside and close the door. Nughtmare Fredbear and Madoka Kaname see the figure outside, causing the two to run away screaming and run up to Usagi Tsukino's bedroom.

Madoka Kaname: "Usagi! Get up! He's here!"

Usagi Tsukino: "Who's here? Hold on, let me get up."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Ghostface from Scream is here!"

Usagi Tsukino: "Ghostface!"

Madoka Kaname: "Ghostface!"

The two scream and run in circles on Usagi Tsukino's bed.

Nightmare Fredbear: (groans) "Looks like we should block the door."

The three push stuff over to Usagi Tsukino's bedroom door.

Usagi Tsukino: "Get everything?"

Madoka Kaname: "What about this?" (holds Luna)

Luna: "Hey! I'm right here, you know!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Hey, it's not my choice." (to the girls) "Think it'll hold?"

Madoka Kaname: "I sure hope so."

The trio look into window and sees the figure. This made them scream as the figure opens the window and then, the three scream again.

Luna: "Hey, what's going on?"

Usagi Tsukino: "Luna, Ghostface is here!"

Luna: "Ghostface? As in Ghostface from the movie, Scream?"

Usagi Tsukino: "Yeah!"

The trio and Luna notice that "Ghostface" is not in front of them.

Madoka Kaname: "Hey, he's gone."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Uh..." (points)

The four turn to see the figure behind them and scream.

Luna: "I guess this is the end, Usagi."

Usagi Tsukino: "Yeah, it sure is." (turns to Madoka Kaname) "Madoka?"

Madoka Kaname: "Yeah, I agree."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Same here."

?: "Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname..."

Nightmare Fredbear: "It's nice knowing you, guys."

The figure removes its hood to reveal itself to be Baramini.

Baramini: "Hi!"

Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname: "Baramini?"

Luna: "Wait a minute." (removes the cloak to reveal Malrine, Cartus, Romette, Bonza and Mela under Baramini) "It's only little kids under the cloak)

Baramini: "We just wanted to play."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Well, guess what? This is not a game and I'm not playing!"

The scene switches to outside with Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname taking Baramini, Malrine, Cartus, Romette, Bonza and Mela home.

Baramini: "We're sorry about this."

Malrine: "Yeah, we were only playing."

Nightmare Fredbear: "We're talking you home! Do you know how scared we were? And I bet one of you called me!"

Romette: "But we didn't call you."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Then who did?"

Usagi Tsukino: "You don't think..."

Madoka Kaname: (gasps) "Look!" (points)

Ghostface appears.

Ghostface: "Did you all start the party without me?"

Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino, Madoka Kaname, Baramini, Malrine, Cartus and Romette: (scream) "Ghostface!"

Mela cries. Then, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino, Madoka Kaname, Baramini, Malrine, Cartus, Romette, Bonza and Mela run away.

Ghostface: (laughs) "I love this gig."


	11. 10-11-2019

The scene starts at space where a meteor fell from above. Then it hits the ground near Werner Werman's house. Werner Werman comes out of his house to see what's going on, sees the meteor and gasps.

Werner Werman: "I better call Cragsters Max!" (goes inside to get his phone)

**10/11/2019 - Attack of the Slime Amalgamation Blob**

Later, after Werner Werman calls Cragsters Max, Cragsters Max comes and sees the meteor.

Cragsters Max: "Whoa, what that thing? Me gonna poke it." ( pokes the meteor)

The meteor suddenly cracks open and reveals a green goo resembling a melted marshmallow.

Cragsters Max: "Oh, melted marshmallow!"

Werner Werman comes to Cragsters Max.

Werner Werman: "Cragsters Max, vat are you doing?"

Cragsters Max: "Trying this marshmallow." (picks up the green goo)

The green goo squirms a bit, making Werner Werman notice.

Werner Werman: "Um, Cragsters Max..."

Cragsters Max: "Oh, would you like half? Okay." (splits the goo in half and eats half of it)

Werner Werman: "Ew!"

The other half of the goo squirms a bit, making Werner Werman shocked. Then,Cragsters Max stuffed the other half into Werner Werman's mouth. This made him disgusted when he swallowed it.

Werner Werman: "Ugh! Zat vas disgusting! You fed me something zat actually vas aliffe!"

Cragsters Max: "Me no think it alive."

Werner Werman: "By you..."

The German rat soldier yells in anger and punches Cragsters Max in the chest, despite not doing it hard enough. Cragsters Max laughs.

Werner Werman: "Zat is not funny! Do you know vat could happen to us?" (punches Cragsters Max's left arm with his right hand, only for it stick into it) "Vat ze?"

Cragsters Max: "Huh?" (accidentally steps on Werner Werman's right foot with his left foot) "Oh, me so sorry!"

The golem-like Max tries to get his foot off of Werner Werman's foot, but it got stuck.

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman: "Huh? What/vat? Oh no/nein!"

Cragsters Max: "We stuck!"

Werner Werman: "Nice going, Dummkopf! Now ve're schtuck togezer! Zanks ein lot, Max!"

Cragsters Max: "Hey, at least things no get any worse, right?" (feels sick) "Oh no, me think me going to be-" (upchucks green goo from his mouth)

The green goo started to cover Cragster Max's left arm, Werner Werman's right arm and the lower halves of both their bodies as they turned slightly green, including their eyes and teeth. Werner Werman glares at Cragsters Max.

Cragsters Max: "Whoops."

Werner Werman: "Verdammt! Now ve're really going to be schtuck like zis foreffer! Ve can neffer schow our faces again!"

Cragsters Max: "That means no hanging out with our friends again?"

Werner Werman: "I'm afraid so, but don't vorry. I'll find ein vay to change us back. How bad can it be?"

The next day, Cuphead and Mugman come to Werner Werman's house and knock on the door. Cragsters Max opens the door a bit, looking a bit sick.

Cragsters Max: "Hey, guys."

Cuphead: "Cragsters Max? What are you doing here? Where's Werner?"

Cragsters Max: "Oh, he a little..." (coughs) "...stuck right now. So, what do you want?"

Mugman: "We just wanna know if Werner Werman is here."

Cragsters Max: "Oh, he fine, but right now, he sick."

Mugman: "He's sick? Oh, that's terrible!"

Cuphead: "Don't worry, Cragsters Max, we hope you feel better too."

Cragsters Max: "That great. Bye." (closes the door)

Cuphead: "Mugman."

Mugman: (turns to Cuphead) "Yes, Cuphead?"

Cuphead: (turns to Mugman) "Why is Cragsters Max at Werner Werman's house?

Mugman: "I don't know, but why is he all greenish?"

The next day, Cala Maria and Captain Brineybeard come to Werner Werman's house and knock on the door. Werner Werman opens the door a bit, looking a little tired.

Werner Werman: "Hallo..."

Cala Maria: "Werner? What happened to you?"

Werner Werman: "Look, it's not important, alright? It's just zat I'm ein little sick."

Captain Brineybeard: "Then why was Cragsters Max here yesterday? Where were ye?"

Werner Werman: "It's not important!" (closes the door)

Captain Brineybeard: "Ye scallywag! Why ye little!"

Cala Maria: "Brineybeard, there's something wrong with Werner."

The next day, Cagney Carnation knocks on the door and Cragsters Max answers.

Cragsters Max: "Oh, hey..." (vomits green goo out of its mouth and it gets through the door) "Sorry, you had to see that."

Cagney Carnation: (disgusted) "Uhhhhhh..." (backs away)

The next day, Djimmi the Great, Baroness Von Bon Bon and Beppi the Clown knock on the door and Werner Werman answers.

Djimmi the Great: "Hey, Werner, how are you feeling?"

Werner Werman: "Not vell..."

Beppi the Clown: "Hey, you're looking a little green."

Werner Werman: "Oh nein, it's nozing."

Baroness Von Bon Bon: "Werner, we haven't you all day. Where have you been? And why is Cragsters Max in your house yesterday and two days ago?"

Werner Werman: "If I tell you, you vould neffer belieffe me." (closes the door)

The next day, Hilda Berg knocks on the door and Cragsters Max answers.

Hilda Berg: "Cragsters Max?"

Cragsters Max: "Oh, hey, Hilda, how things?"

Hilda Berg: "what are you doing here? Where's Werner?"

Cragsters Max: "He busy." (closes the door)

The next day, Grim Matchstick knocks on the door and Werner Werman answers.

Werner Werman: (groans) "Halloooooooo..."

Grim Matchsticks: (screams) "A z-z-zombie!" (flies away)

The next day, Ribby and Croaks knock on the door and Cragsters Max answers.

Cragsters Max: "Why, hello..." (groans) "Sorry, excuse me." (closes the door and is heard vomiting)

Ribby: "Was that Cragsters Max?"

Croaks: "Of course it's Cragsters Max! Who else?"

The next day, Sally Stageplay knocks on the door and Werner Werman answers, completely covered in green goo that is dripping.

Werner Werman: (groans) "Halloooooooo..."

Sally Stageplay screams and runs away.

Sally Stageplay: "Get away, you freak!"

Werner Werman: (looks at himself) "Verdammt! I can't let anyvone see us like zis!" (closes the door and locks it)

The next day, Dr. Kahl knocks on the door.

Dr. Kahl: "Hello, this is Dr. Kahl here. I would like to speak with Werner Werman or Cragsters Max."

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "What it?"

Dr. Kahl: "Well, Cragsters Max, I heard that you and Werner Werman have been hardly seen or heard from in days. I need to know what's wrong here. This is why I'm here to investigate."

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "Actually, Werner no think it such good idea. Besides, he sick and so me."

Dr. Kahl: "Are you sure? May I come in?"

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "No, Werner said it not important."

Dr. Kahl: "Well, I'm coming in anyway." (tries to open the door, but is locked) "Huh?"

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "Trust us. It for your own good."

Dr. Kahl: "Why can't you tell me what's going on?"

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "Because Werner said so."

Dr. Kahl: "Then tell Werner to let me in!"

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "Um, me no think you wanna do that."

Dr. Kahl: "Why not?"

Werner Werman's Rat Wraiths appear, concerned and frightened.

Rat Wraith #1: _"Ve saw somezing horrible und you don't effen vanna know."_

Dr. Kahl: "And why's that?"

Rat Wraith #2: _"Verner und Cragsters Max are ein somehow schtuck togezer."_

Rat Wraith #3: _"Zat's all ve haffe to tell you about vat happened to zem."_

Dr. Kahl: "But why didn't I know about this?"

Rat Wraith #4: _"Ve zink it's best for you to just ignore it."_

A few weeks later, it was nighttime and Dr. Kahl came back to Werner Werman's house with Blind Specter aside him.

Dr. Kahl: "Now, Specter, I want you to go inside Werner Werman's house and find out what happened to him and Cragsters Max. Got it?"

Blind Specter: "Sure, though it seems pretty strange that we haven't seen Werner or Cragsters Max in days. Plus, Werner's house has an eerie green glow in it."

Blind Specter points at the eerie green glow inside Werner Werman's house.

Dr. Kahl: "Huh? How long has that been here?"

Blind Specter: "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out."

He phases through the walls and notices that there is glowing green slime splatters in the living room.

Blind Specter: "Ew! What is this stuff? Is that slime?"

Suddenly, he hears an eerie groan that sounds like...

Blind Specter: "Werner?"

Werner Werman (off-screen): _"Specter...?"_

Blind Specter: "Yes, it's me. Where are you and Cragsters Max?"

Werner Werman (off-screen): _"You...schouldn't...be...here..."_

Blind Specter: "It doesn't matter. I just need to know what happened to you and Cragsters Max."

Werner Werman (off-screen): _"It...doesn't...matter... You...haffe...to...leaffe...vile...you...schtill...can..."_

Blind Specter: "But I can't leave! I didn't even get to find you or Cragsters Max! Cragsters Max, if your still here, can you at least tell me what happened to you?"

Cragsters Max (off-screen): _"No... Me...afraid...we...no...tell...you...that..."_

Blind Specter: "Why not? Aren't you two afraid?"

Cragsters Max (off-screen): _"We...no...telling...you...that..."_

Blind Specter: "Then come here."

Werner Werman (off-screen): _"Zen...you'll...be...afraid..."_

Blind Specter: "JUST COME HERE ALREADY!"

Suddenly, a pair of slimy figures appear, stuck together and completely covered in green goo from head to toe; it was Cragsters Max and Werner Werman.

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman: _"H-h-help...us...!"_

Blind Specter: (gasps) "What happened to you guys?!"

Werner Werman: _"Please...Schpecter...safe...yourself... Leaffe...vile...you...schtill...can..."_

Blind Specter: "No, I'm not leaving unless you tell me!"

Cragsters Max: _"Me...wish...me...could...but...me...can't..."_

Blind Specter: "But, Werner, CM, you have to tell me what's wrong!"

Werner Werman: _"Ve...can't... Ve're...sorry..."_

Then, Cragsters Max and Werner Werman scream in agony and cover their eyes with each hand that isn't stuck as the slime squirmed and crawled to them as they got absorbed, causing Cragsters Max and Werner Werman to drip, melt and grow while crying in agony. Even their tongues have dissolved and their mouths have melted to cover their teeth. Then, they have turned into a slime amalgamation blob, making Blind Specter both disgusted and nervous.

Blind Specter: "Werner, CM, are you okay?"

The merged Cragsters Max and Werner Werman stopped crying, got their melted hands out of eyes and opened them, only for the eyes to be black with glowing green pupils. This made Blind Specter even more horrified as he backed away. Cragsters Max and Werner Werman opened their melted mouths to reveal glowing green teeth as they breathed heavily in unison. Blind Specter screamed, unlocked the door and opened it to let Dr. Kahl in.

Dr. Kahl: "Specter, what's going on around here?" (sees Cragsters Max and Werner Werman in a horrific state and screams) "Werner, Cragsters Max, is that you?"

Blob!Cragsters Max/Werner Werman (in unison): (emotionless) _"Yes/ja, Dr. Kahl and/und Blind Specter/Schpecter... It's us"_(lightning flashes behind them)

Blind Specter: (nervously) "H-h-how do you feel?"

Blob!Cragsters Max/Werner Werman (in unison): _"Hun...gry..."_ (squirms to the kitchen)

Dr. Kahl: "Hey, wait!"

He and Blind Specter go after the monster. The amalgamation is eating all the food in the kitchen. Dr. Kahl and Blind Specter come and watch the food inside the slime blob dissolve as they got bigger every time they devour the food.

Dr. Kahl: "This can't be good. Every time they eat, they grow bigger. We have to get out of here!"

Blind Specter: "Yeah, let's get out of here!"

Dr. Kahl and Blind Specter get out of the kitchen as the blob got bigger and bigger. Then, Dr. Kahl and Blind Specter got out of Werner Werman's house as Cuphead, Mugman and other Inkwell Isle residents come to them.

Cuphead: "Dr. Kahl, Blind Specter, have you seen Werner Werman and Cragsters Max?"

Mugman: "Yeah, we haven't seen them in days."

Dr. Kahl: "Well, you see, you don't wanna go in there."

Rumor Honeybottoms: "Why not?"

Blind Specter: "Well, you see, it's because..."

Rat Wraiths: (fly past Dr. Kahl and Blind Specter) _"RUN FOR YOUR LIFFES! ZEY'RE GOING BIGGER!"_

Dr. Kahl and Blind Specter became shocked as the glow in Werner Werman's house grew louder until a huge Cragsters Max and Werner Werman amalgamation bursts through the roof, destroying the house, causing the other residents to scream in horror.

Cuphead: "Werner Werman?"

Mugman: "Cragsters Max?"

Blob!Cragsters Max/Werner Werman (in unison): _"Yes/ja, Cuphead and/und Mugman, it's us, Cragsters Max and/und Werner/Verner Werman/Verman, but we/ve are not the/ze same anymore... We/ve are stuck/schtuck together/togezer and/und doomed to be like this/zis forever/foreffer...but we/ve are finally one/vone, together/togezer, now and/und forever/foreffer... We/ve are a/ein slime monster/monschter... We/ve are an/ein amalgamation... We/ve are a/ein blob... We/ve are... Cragswern/Cragsvern Wermax/Vermax..."_ (lightning flashes behind them)

The residents gasp.

Cuphead: "Werner, CM, what happened to you?"

Dr. Kahl: "I have no idea, but I think it's best for us to just... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES BEFORE WE ALL GET EATEN!"

The residents run for their lives as Cragswern Wermax moves around, moaning and groaning while rampaging across the Isles. He takes honey from Rumor Honeybottoms' place and eats them.

Rumor Honeybottoms: (comes to Cragswern Wermax) "Hey, you have no right to take those, you beast!"

Cragswern Wermax grows bigger and swats her into the dump.

Rumor Honeybottoms: "Not cool!" (a carton of eggs falls on her) "Ah, come on!"

Blind Specter: "This is not good!"

Dr. Kahl: "I know, right? He's destroying everything!"

Mugman: "What are we gonna do?"

Cuphead: "We better go to Elder Kettle! He'll know what to do!"

Cragswern Wermax arrives at Sugarland and starts eating the candies and cakes.

Baroness Von Bon Bon: "This is horrible! He's eating my entire kingdom!"

Cragswern Wermax grows bigger and turns to Baroness Von Bon Bon.

Baroness Von Bon Bon: "Uh-oh."

Before she could get grabbed by Cragswern Wermax, she quickly ran to Whippet Creampup (Baroness' castle) and goes inside it as Whippet Creampup closes its entrance.

Baroness Von Bon Bon (off-screen): "Step on it!"

Whippet Creampup grows a pair of arms out the sides and runs away as Cragswern Wermax tried to chase the castle until...

Cala Maria: (comes to Cragswern Wermax) "Hey, you! Don't you dare hurt those innocent-"

Cragswern Wermax grabs her and throws her into the dumb, which is where Rumor Honeybottoms is at.

Rumor Honeybottoms: "You too, Cala Maria?"

Captain Brineybeard lands in garbage as well when he falls into the dump.

Captain Brineybeard: "Not one word."

At the Junkyard, Dr. Kahl comes to his robot and goes in it.

Dr. Kahl: "My creation, we have a blob to take care of."

In the garden, the Root Pack (Sal Spudder, Ollie Bulb and Chauncey Chantenay) are hiding from Cragswern Wermax, who is devouring small vegetables while growing even more.

Ollie Bulb: "Th-th-there he is..."

Sal Spudder: "He's hideous. He makes me sick, just looking at him. Those black, creepy eyes, that conjoined body, those green teeth and that stupid green slime!"

Chauncey Chantenay: "It's hopeless. They used to be Werner Werman and Cragsters Max, but we are not sure how they became like this in the first place."

Dr. Kahl's Robot appears.

Dr. Kahl's Robot: "OBJECTIVE ACCEPTED. THE TARGET MUST BE SCRAPPED."

Cragswern Werman comes to the robot and is revealed to be bigger than it, making the robot nervous.

Blob!Cragswern Wermax: _"You don't know what/vat I'm capable of..."_ (picks up Dr. Kahl's Robot and throws it into ocean)

Dr. Kahl's Robot: "OBJECTIVE FAILED."

Dr. Kahl: (gets out of the robot) "Seriously?"

Cuphead, Mugman, Elder Kettle, Cupgirl, Ms. Chalice and Skippy and Carly Pipperson arrive.

Cuphead: "Look here, Elder Kettle! Werner Werman and Cragsters Max have somehow become a giant slime amalgamation blob!"

Carly Pipperson sees Cragswern Wermax in horror, cries and runs away.

Cupgirl: "Carly, wait!" (runs after Carly Pipperson)

Skippy Pipperson goes after his sister and Cupgirl.

Elder Kettle: "Holy smokes! What happened to Werner and Cragsters Max?"

Cuphead: "Well, I think..." (he and Mugman got grabbed by Cragswern Wermax) "Hey!"

Blob!Cragswern Wermax: _"We're/ve're so thirsty/zirsty..."_ (drinks through Cuphead and Mugman's straws with each head)

Ms. Chalice: "Oh god, they're drinking out of Cuphead and Mugman!"

Elder Kettle: "What happened that made them like this in the first place?"

Cragswern Wermax gets even bigger and gently puts down Cuphead and Mugman, who are both shocked.

Cuphead: "Okay, we're just gonna pretend they never drink out of us."

Mugman: "Agreed."

Ms. Chalice: "But we still didn't know what turned them into a conjoined blob!"

Elder Kettle: "Perhaps we should ask a professional."

? (off-screen): "Perhaps I can help you."

A familiar alien named Astro Starblazer appears.

Cuphead: "Astro, what are you doing here?"

Astro Starblazer: "A few weeks ago, I saw something come out of the sky and the next day, I found this!" (takes out two halves of the meteor)

Cuphead, Mugman, Ms. Chalice and Elder Kettle gasp.

Cuphead: "Is that a meteor?"

Astro Starblazer: "Yes, it's a meteor and I think it used to have some green goo on it."

Mugman: "Green goo? You mean like...?"

Astro Starblazer: "Cragswern Wermax? Yes! Cragsters max and Werner Werman must've eaten the goo and I bet that caused them to become that!" (gets grabbed by Cragswern Wermax) "Huh?" (sees Cragswern Wermax and screams) "You wouldn't eat an alien, would you?"

Blob!Cragswern Wermax: _"I might..."_

The alien warrior screams, gets out of Cragswern Wermax's grasp and goes into his UFO before flying off.

Astro Starblazer: "You're on your own! I have no idea how to stop them or cure them!" (leaves)

Dr. Fox appears and notices this.

Dr. Fox: "Oh no! It seems like these poor, innocent toons need someone to save their lives from this giant blob! I have to capture it!" (to Cragswern Wermax) "Excuse me. What is your name?"

Blob!Cragswern Wermax: _"We/ve are an/ein entity... We/ve are a/ein slime monster/monschter... We/ve are an/ein amalgamation... We/ve are a/ein blob... We/ve are... Cragswern/Cragsvern Wermax/Vermax..."_

Dr. Fox: "Close enough." (takes out a box, presses a button and throws it near Cragswern Wermax)

Blob!Cragswern Wermax: _"Huh...?"_

The giant blob gets sucked into the box and it closed, trapping them inside. The next day, at Dr. Fox's lab in the UniKingdom, Dr. Fox has explained what happened yesterday to Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile and Richard.

Dr. Fox: "And that is how I've captured giant blob, known as Cragswern Wermax. The Rat Wraiths, Dr. Kahl, Blind Specter, Astro Starblazer, Cuphead, Mugman and everyone else told me what happened to Cragsters Max and Werner Werman after I captured that thing and now, these two are right here." (pulls off a sheet to reveal a giant cage containing Cragswern Wermax)

This made her friends gasp.

Hawkodile: (surprised) "Whoa, that thing is huge!"

Richard: "Dr. Fox, are you sure that giant thing is safe?"

Dr. Fox: "Of course it's safe. Besides, it's in a cage, so it can't get out."

Puppycorn: "Wow, I bet they like to eat stuff like this candy bar!" (takes out a candy bar)

Dr. Fox: "Uh, Puppycorn, I don't think it's a good idea to feed them. Every time they eat food, they get bigger and bigger."

Puppycorn: "Oh." (takes out a ball) "Then what about a ball?"

Unikitty: "Oooh! I bet they still remember who we are!" (to Cragswern Wermax) "Hi, new friend! I'm Unikitty!"

Blob!Cragswern Wermax: _"Unikitty...? As in Princess Unikitty...? We/ve remember you... You're the/ze little ball of sunshine/sunschine we/ve used to know..."_(turns to Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard) _"And/und we/ve remember you too, Unikitty's brother/bruder, Prince Puppycorn, her scientist, Dr. Fox, her bodyguard, Hawkodile and/und her advisor, Richard..."_ (laughs happily) _"You know, we/ve were/vere really happy to see you before we/ve became like this/zis..."_(becomes shocked) _"Wait/vait a/ein minute! We/ve are a/ein monster/monschter...!"_(cries) _"It's bad enough we/ve stuck/schtuck like this/zis foreffer...!"_

Dr. Fox: "Mr. Wermax, sir, I know you are stuck like forever and I know there's no cure for this, but hey, look on the bright side, at least you're harmless now."

Blob!Cragswern Wermax: _"Yeah/ja, but how are you gonna help us now that/zat we're/we're a/ein slime amalgamation blob...?"_

Unikitty: "I have a good suggestion!"

The scene cuts to Unikingdom Town Square where the citizens are bouncing on Cragswern Wermax, who is playfully laughing.

Blob!Cragswern Wermax: (laughs) _"That/zat tickles...!"_ (turns to Unikitty) _"Thank you/danke, Princess Unikitty... You're a/ein great friend..."_

Unikitty: (bouncing on Cragsern Wermax) "You're welcome, Cragswern. It's the best I can do for you."

Blob!Cragswern Wermax: _"Yeah/ja... It sure is..."_

Cuphead, Mugman and Dr. Kahl come to Cragswern Wermax.

Dr. Kahl: "Hey, Cragswern, how are things?"

Blob!Cragswern Wermax: _"Wonderful/wunderbar...! Also, we're/ve're really sorry for terrorizing Inkwell/Inkvell Isle and/und scaring everyone/efferyone... Could you ever/effer forgive/forgiffe us...?"_

Cuphead: "Of course, we forgive you, Cragswern. Sure, you may be like this forever, but at least you're not harming everyone."

Mugman: "Yeah, everyone seems to really like you!"

Dr. Kahl: "Agreed! Good luck with your new lives!"

Blob!Cragswern Wermax: _"Okay, goodbye/Auf Wiedersehen! This/zis is gonna be the/ze best day ever/effer!"_ (winks)


	12. 10-12-2019

Josie Sakura-Fredbear (voice-over): "It was just all strange ever since I married Nightmare Fredbear. I had a funny feeling that I don't know him very well, but I hope he doesn't know my secret...the secret that I am...an assassin."

**10/12/2019 - Mr. and Mrs. Fredbear**

At Twilight Manor, Josie Sakura-Fredbear is washing the dishes while Baramini watches.

Baramini: "Josie, can you play with me?"

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "In a minute, Baramini. I'm busy with the dishes."

Baramini: "What about Nightmare Fredbear? Can he play with me?"

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Have you asked him yet?"

Baramini: "I'll check."

Baramini comes to Nightmare Fredbear.

Baramini: "Mr. Fredbear, can you play with me?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "I wish I could, but I better go watch some TV in the attic."

Nightmare Fredbear leaves to go to the attic. Then, Baramini comes to Josie Sakura-Fredbear.

Baramini: "Josie, Nightmare Fredbear won't play with me!"

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Baramini, you have you be patient with these things. It takes time."

Baramini: (groans) "Well, I better go play in my room now." (goes to her room)

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Oh, Baramini." (here's something from her laptop and goes to it to see that she has an email) "I wonder what this is about." (checks her email and reads the message) ""Greetings, Josephine Rose Sakura-Fredbear, we want you to eliminate Risky Boots. She has been attempting to take over Sequin Land for years. She must be stopped." Okay, I'll handle this cleanly, quietly and..."

Nightmare Fredbear comes to Josie Sakura-Fredbear.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Josie, I'm gonna be home late tonight. I'm going to, uh... a baseball game."

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: (closes her laptop) "Well, I won't be home, either. I'm, um... going to the arcade. Have fun at your baseball game."

Nightmare Fredbear: "And you have fun at your day at the arcade. Love ya."

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Love ya."

Later, Josie Sakura-Fredbear, disguised as a Tinkerbat, arrives at Risky Boots island lair and looks through the window to see Risky Boots explaining her latest plan to take over Sequin Land.

Risky Boots: "Ohohohohoho! Once we defeat the genie brat, we will take over Sequin Land!"

Josie Sakura-Fredbear takes out her sniper rifle and aims it a the pirate lady.

Risky Boots: "Today, Sequin Land! Tomorrow, the world!" (laughs evilly)

A huge cloaked figure comes to Risky Boots.

Risky Boots: "Hey, you, what do you think you're doing?! You're not welcome here! Get out of here before I-"

The cloaked figure takes out a machete and stabs Risky Boots seven times in the chest, killing her.

Tinkerbat!Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "What the?! That guy killed Risky Boots! I was gonna kill her!" (aims at the cloaked figure)

The figure removed his cloak to reveal himself to be...Nightmare Fredbear.

Tinkerbat!Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Nightmare Fredbear?! He's an assassin too?!" (aims at Nightmare Fredbear and clicks his rifle)

Nightmare Fredbear notices that he's being spied on and that he's about to get assassinated, so he runs off before takes out a gun and shooting her as she dodged. The female "Tinkerbat" runs off as Nightmare Fredbear chases her. Then, Tinkerbat!Josie Sakura-Fredbear hides in a tree as Nightmare Fredbear runs passed the tree. Later, at Twilight Mansion, Nightmare Fredbear is in the kitchen, trying to wash the bloody machete.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Ugh! I have to get that pirate queen blood out. If Josie finds out, how am I gonna explain this to her?"

Josie Sakura-Fredbear appears and notices the cloak on the coatrack.

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Hey, what's that?"

Nightmare Fredbear: (lies) "Oh, it's a new coat." (winks and turns to Josie Sakura) "So, how was your time at the arcade?"

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Great, great. So, did you happen to see Risky Boots at the baseball game?"

Nightmare Fredbear: (becomes shocked and lies some more) "No, I haven't seen her. You know I hate Risky Boots, remember?"

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Yeah, me too." (fakes smile)

At the dining room...

Nightmare Fredbear: "Here's your ramen, Josie."

Josie Sakura-Fredbear (thinking): _"It's poison! Whatever you do, don't eat it."_ (eats some ramen) _"Okay, you' already eating it, but don't finish it."_ (finishes it) _"Okay, you finished it... Now just ask him for dessert."_

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Would you like some dessert?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Why, yes." (whispers to himself) "I'll kill her after dessert."

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: Aha! You're a killer for hire!" (takes out a rifle) "How could you not tell me you were an assassin?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "You're an assassin too?! How could you not tell me?!"

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "If I'd tell you, you'll never trust me again!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Very well then. I think I can trust you..." (takes out two guns gun) "...when you're dead!"

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Bring it on!" (clicks her rifle and shoots)

Nightmare Fredbear dodges and shoots back, only for his wife to dodge first. Nightmare Fredbear shoots the rifle out of Josie Sakura-Fredbear's hand, causing her to get a grenade and throw it at Niightmare Fredbear, who dodged as the grenade explodes. In Baramini's room, Baramini was playing with her dolls until she heard something downstairs.

Baramini: "Huh?"

In the living room, Josie Sakura-Fredbear and Nightmare Fredbear continue to fight whiling trying to kill each other. Josie Sakura-Fredbear kicks the guns out of Nightmare Fredbear's hands and takes out a machine gun and shoots him, but he dodges, grabs a shield and uses it to deflect the bullets. Nightmare Fredbear grabs his machete and Josie Sakura-Fredbear throws the machine gun aside and grabs a spear.

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Oh, so that's how it is, eh?"

She and Nightmare Fredbear use the spear and the machete as jousting lances and charge at each other. Nightmare Fredbear trips on a skateboard and falls.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Hey!"

The machete went flying and was about to hit Josie Sakura, who dodged as the machete hits the door. Josie Sakura grabs the machine gun and Nightmare Fredbear grabs the two guns. They aim their weapons at each other and shot while dodging.

Baramini (off-screen): "Josie, Mr. Fredbear..."

Baramini appears comes downstairs.

Baramini: "...what's going on downstairs? I heard violent sounds there." (notices what's going on and screams)

Josie Sakura-Fredbear and Nightmare Fredbear ran out of ammo and started beating each other up, unaware that Baramini was watching the whole thing. Nightmare Fredbear has the upper hand, but Josie Sakura-Fredbear has the upper hand until they punched each other and fell down. Baramini comes to Josie Sakura and Nightmare Fredbear.

Baramini: "Josie, Mr. Fredbear, are you fighting? It looks really scary!"

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: (groans and facepalms) "Listen, Baramini, it's not really important, okay. Just go back upstairs and continue to wht you're doing."

Baramini: "But-"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Baramini, please! Just go back to your room!"

Baramini goes back upstairs to her room. Josie Sakura-Fredbear and Nightmare Fredbear look at each other and laugh.

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm an assassin and tried to kill you."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Apology accepted. Can you forgive me for not telling that I'm a killer for hire and..."

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Tried to kill me? Of course I forgive you. For now on, we're gonna team up and kill people together for hire."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Deal. Let's shake on it."

The duo shake hands. Mao Mao appears.

Mao Mao: "Excuse me, but I heard there's been an elaborately choreographed, high-octane ultra-fight. Did I miss anything?"

Josie Sakura-Fredbear: "Oh, nothing important, Mao-Mao." (winks)


	13. 10-13-2019

Someone knocks at the door. Hermine Werman (Werner's mom) come to the door and answers it, revealing Hypno Baron.

Hermine Werman: "Hypno Baron?!"

Hypno Baron: "Well, well. What a glittering assemblage, Mrs. Werman. I must say I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

Hermine Werman: "I neffer invited you. You're not velcome here."

Hypno Baron: "Oh." (does a mock offended look and then laughs) "Oh, dear. What an awkward situation."

Hermine Werman: "You're not offended?"

Hypno Baron: "Why, no. And to show I bear no ill will, I too, shall bestow a gift on the child."

Hermine Werman: "Vait, is zis ein Sleeping Beauty reference?"

Hypno Baron: "Hmm. Mmm. Listen well. Your son shall indeed grow in grace and kindness, beloved by all who meet him."

Hermine Werman: "Oh, zat's ein loffely gift."

Hypno Baron: "But before the sun sets on his twenty-eighth birthday, he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death! A sleep from which he will never awaken!"

Hermine Werman: "NEIN! Hypno, please don't do zis, I'm begging you."

Hypno Baron: "Alright. Your son can be woken from her death sleep, but only by...true love's kiss."

Hermine Werman: "Oh, zank goodness! I zought it vould neffer-"

Hypno Baron: "Don't get your hopes up! This curse will last forever! No power in the Multiverse can change it!"

With his blast of green light surrounding him, Hypno Baron leaves, laugh sinisterly.

Hermine Werman: "Oh nein!"

She looks at baby Werner Werman, sleeping in his cradle.

Hermine Werman: (concerned) "Poor, Verner. Vat am I going to do?"

**10/13/2019 - Sleeping Beauty References**

Eighteen years later, eighteen year-old Werner Werman is talking with his mother.

Werner Werman: "But, mutter, vy can't I join ze var?!"

Hermine Werman: "Young man, I can't let you get hurt or killed! Vat if you get blown up or schot or schtabbed or eaten or get pricked in ze finger by ein schpindle of ein schpinning veel?"

Werner Werman: "Ein schpinning veel? Really, mutter? Zere are nein schpinning veels in ze veel! I'm ein inventor und ein schtrategist! I can take care of meinself! Trust me!"

Hermine Werman: "But, Verner, it's not safe in ze var!"

Werner Werman: "But zis var is important to me!"

Hermine Werman: "Und your safety is important to me! I forbid you to go to var!"

Werner Werman runs out of the house and leaves.

Hermine Werman: "Dang it."

Ten years later, it's Werner Werman's twenty-eighth birthday. Baroness Von Bon Bon is putting icing on a cake for Werner Werman's return while Hermine Werman, Cuphead and Mugman watch.

Hermine Werman: "Are you sure zis cake vill be perfect, Baroness?"

Baroness Von Bon Bon: "Relax, Mrs. Werman. It'll be really perfect when he arrives on his birthday."

Cuphead: "Yeah, we hope your son is gonna be alright."

Mugman: "I agree with Cuphead."

Hermine Werman: "Danke, but I'm schtill vorried. Vat if he doesn't make it? Vat if he gets hurt or killed? Or vorse, vat if he pricks his finger on ein schpindle of ein schpinning veel?"

Cuphead: "Spinning wheel?"

Tamara Werman (one of Werner's cousins): "Aunt Hermine, he's coming! He's coming!"

The scene cuts to Werner Werman, twenty-eight years old, walking with Josie Sakura holding his hand and his Rat Wraiths following him.

Josie Sakura: "It's so nice of you to go back from the war, Werner."

Werner Werman: "Danke. You know, I really miss efferyone, including mein friends und family."

Josie Sakura: "Even your mom?"

Werner Werman: "Hardly. Sche I alvays about mein safety udn said I should schtay avay from ein schpindle of ein schpinning veel. Sche zinks I'm like Princess Aurora from zat Disney moffie, Sleeping Beauty."

Josie Sakura: "Sleeping Beauty? That is my favorite Disney movie and Aurora is my favorite Disney Princess."

Werner Werman: "Und vy's zat?"

Josie Sakura: "She's beautiful and graceful and plus, pink is my favorite color."

Werner Werman opens the door to his house as he, Josie Sakura and the Rat Wraiths got in, only to see the Inkwell Isle residence, including Werner Werman's friends and family.

Inkwell Isle residence: "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Werner/Verner!"

Werner Werman: "How did you guys know today is mein birthday?"

Hermine Werman: (hugs Werner Werman) "Verner, I'm glad zat your safe. Are you okay?"

Werner Werman: "I'm fine, mutter."

Skippy Pipperson glared at Werner Werman while holding his crying baby sister, Carly Pipperson. Then, they head outside and go out for a walk. Then, they bumped into Hypno Baron and stared at him.

Hypno Baron: "Huh?" (turns to see Skippy and Carly Pipperson) "What are you little children doing here?"

Skippy Pipperson holds out a sign that says "Today is Werner Werman's birthday and we don't wanna celebrate it.".

Hypno Baron: "So, it seems like you couldn't stand Werner, eh?"

Skippy and Carly Pipperson nod. Then, Skippy Pipperson holds out a sign that says "My sister is also afraid of him.".

Hypno Baron: "I see. How about you bring him a spinning wheel as a birthday gift before sunset? Maybe he'll sleep on it."

Skippy and Carly Pipperson nod. Then, they leave.

Hypno Baron: "Brilliant! This will be so easy for the curse!" (laughs evilly)

Later, at Werner Werman's house...

Werner Werman: "Danke, efferyvone. I am so happy zat you all came, eschpecially you, Josie."

Josie Sakura: "Yeah, happy birthday, Werner."

Werner Werman: (hugs Josie Sakura) "Danke, Fräulein Josie."

Outside, Skippy and Carly Pipperson arrive with a spinning wheel and Werner Werman notices it.

Werner Werman: "Hey, is zat ein schpinning veel?"

Hermine Werman: "Verner, nein! Please schtay avay from ze schpinning veel?"

Werner Werman: "But vy, ein schpinning veel von't hurt anyvone." (leaves)

Hermine Werman: "Verner, vait!"

Josie Sakura: "Mrs. Werman, what's so wrong about a spinning wheel?"

Hermine Werman: "Oh, Fräulein Josie, I'm exchtremely vorried about Verner. If he pricks his finger on ze schpindle of ze schpinning veel, he vill fall into ein sleep like death, ein sleep from vich he vill neffer avaken."

Josie Sakura: "You mean he's gonna fall asleep forever and die?!"

Hermine Werman: "Not unless he avakes from true loffe's first kiss!"

Josie Sakura: "But who put a curse on him?!"

Hermine Werman: "Hypno Baron."

Josie Sakura: "Figures. But at least Werner didn't touch the spindle."

Werner Werman (off-screen): "So, how does zis vork exactly?"

Hermine Werman: "Maybe ve schould see vat he's doing."

Outside, Werner Werman is examining the spinning wheel while Skippy and Carly Pipperson are hiding behind a tree. Cuphead and Mugman come to Skippy and Carly Pipperson.

Cuphead: "Skippy, Carly, what were you two thinking? Aren't you aware that Werner Werman is under a curse?"

Skippy Pipperson holds out a sign that says "What curse?".

Mugman: "If he pricks his finger on the spinel of that spinning wheel, he'll fall asleep...forever."

Carly Pipperson babbles as Skippy Pipperson holds out a sign that says "But we didn't know that.".

Cuphead: "Hypno Baron brought you into this, did he?"

Skippy and Carly Pipperson sadly nod. Josie Sakura and Hermine Werman come to Werner Werman.

Hermine Werman: "Verner, schtop! You don't know vat you're doing!"

Werner Werman: "Mutter, vy can't you just trust me? I'm fine!"

Josie Sakura: "No, you're not, you're cursed!"

Werner Werman: "Nein, I'm not und schtop siding vith mein mutter!"

Josie Sakura: "No, I mean don't touch the spindle!"

Werner Werman: "Oh, you mean like zi-"

Werner Werman gets cut off when he got shot through the chest by a laser beam, leaving a hole in it. This caused Hermine Werman to scream in horror as Josie Sakura, Cuphead, Mugman and Skippy and Carly Pipperson became shocked.

Werner Werman: "Oh, it looks like I'ffe been schot." (laughs nervously, falls down and dies)

Rick Sanchez appears holding a gun.

Rick Sanchez: "Yeah! Rick Sanchez is in the house! I just killed Werner Werman! Now there will be no use for true love ever again! No more crappy Sleeping Beauty parodies, *burps* bitch!"

Josie Sakura: "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!"

Cuphead: "There are children here!" (covers Skippy Pipperson's eyes)

Mugman: (covers Carly Pipperson's eyes) "Shield your eyes, baby!"

Hermine Werman: "You monschter! You just killed mein son!" (weeps)

Rick Sanchez: "Screw him! He sold his soul to the Devil!"

Cuphead: "But we saved his soul from the Devil!"

Rick Sanchez: (sarcastically) "Sure, you did and I'm Queen Elizabeth!" (laughs)

Hypno Baron watches the whole thing in dismay, anger and disgust.

Hypno Baron: (growls) "Unbelievable! Well, it look like I have to put a curse on this guy!" (snaps his finger)

Josie Sakura: "You will be locked in a prison for what you did to him, Rick! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Rick Sanchez: "Who cares! At least he didn't prick his finger like this!" (pricks his finger on a spindle and yelps in pain as his finger bleeds) "What kind of f**king idiot what put a spindle on a spinning whee-" (falls down and falls into a sleep like death)

Mugman: "Is he dead?"

Cuphead: "I think so."

Josie Sakura: "Well, it serves him right. And as for Werner..."

Hermine Werman is crying over the dead body of her son."

Josie Sakura: "...his birthday is ruined. He's gone, but we will never forget him."

Cuphead: "Yeah."

Mugman: "Yeah."

Hypno Baron: (comes) "And it looks like Rick won't be getting a kiss from anyone. Hypno Baron is out, Peace!" (grabs Rick Sanchez by the legs and leaves)

Josie Sakura: "Well, I couldn't agree more. He doesn't deserve a kiss from anyone...ever." (to Hermine Werman) "Aaaaaaaaand we need a funeral for Werner Werman." (to Phantom Express) "Werner needs a coffin!"


	14. 10-14-2019

The phone rings and Booga answers it.

Booga: "Hello?"

? (on the phone): "Hello."

Booga: "Yes?

? (off-screen): "Who is this?"

Booga: "Who're you trying to reach?"

? (on the phone): "What number is this?"

Booga: "Well, what number are you trying to reach?"

? (on the phone): "I don't know."

Booga: "Well, I think you have the wrong number."

? (on the phone): "Do l? It happens. Take it easy."

Booga hangs up. Then, the phone rings again and Booga answers again.

Booga "Hello."

? (on the phone): "I'm sorry. I guess I dialed the wrong number."

Booga: "So why'd you dial it again?"

? (on the phone): "To apologize."

Booga: "Don't bother. You're probably prank calling me."

? (on the phone): "Not exactly, I wanna talk to you for a second. They've got 900 numbers for that."

Booga: "Hey, who is this?"

? (on the phone): "You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine."

Booga: "What do you want?"

? (on the phone): "Do you like scary movies?"

Booga: "No! I hate scary movies!" (hangs up)

The phone rings again and Booga answers again.

Booga: "Hello?"

? (on the phone): "Why don't you want to talk to me? You never told me your name."

Booga: "Why do you want to know my name?"

? (on the phone): "'Cause I want to know who I'm looking at."

Booga: (shocked) "What did you say?"

? (on the phone): "I want to know who I'm talking to."

Booga: "That's not what you said."

? (on the phone): "What do you think I said?"

Booga: "Screw you! I'm hanging up!"

? (on the phone): "No! Don't hang up on me!"

Booga hangs up again. Then, the phone rings again.

Booga: "Shit." (answers his phone) "Yes?"

? (on the phone): "I told you not to hang up on me."

Booga: "What do you want?"

? (on the phone): "To talk."

Booga: "Well, dial someone else, okay?"

He hangs up again. Then, the phone rings again and Booga becomes mad answers again.

Booga: "Listen, you little bitch-"

? (on the phone): "No, you listen, fatty! You hang up on me again, I'll cut you like a fish, understand?"

This made Booga horrified.

Booga: "Is this some kind of joke?"

? (on the phone): "More of a game, really. Can you handle that, tubby?"

Booga: "What do you want?"

? (on the phone): "To see what your insides look like."

Booga: "Who's there? Who's there? I-"

? (on the phone): "You should never say "Who's there?" I've seen scary movies. It's a death wish. You might as well just come out here to investigate a strange noise or something."

Booga: "Look, you've had your fun now, so I think you better just leave or else."

? (on the phone): "Or else what?"

Booga: "Or else I'll-"

The lights went out.

Booga (in the dark): "Hey, who turned out the lights! Hey, what are you-" (screams)

Stabbing sounds were heard, followed by Booga's horrified screams. When the lights went back on, Josie Sakura appears, covered in blood and standing over Booga's stabbed, mangled, bruised, bleeding, slashes, disemboweled, eye-gouged and tongueless corpse. Josie Sakura breathes heavily while holding a knife. Then, she grabs Booga's phone, throws it into the ground and breaks it.

Josie Sakura: "Well, that was no fun. Looks like I need to dispose of the corpse, but I can't do it alone. I'm calling Cragsters Max, Werner, Fredbear, Usagi and Madoka."

**10/14/2019 - What Did You Do Last Summer?**

Later, after Josie Sakura calls Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname...

Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname: "You did what/vat?!"

Josie Sakura: "Look, I had to get rid of him, alright? Someone has to. Besides, I can't get rid of the body alone, I need you five to help me dispose of the corpse and we are keeping this secret to our graves. Will you help me?"

Cragsters Max: "You mean if we get rid of Booga's corpse, we no tell anyone else?"

Werner Werman: "Zen it vould be our secret foreffer?"

Josie Sakura: "Yes! What will it take for you to help me?!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Fine, but you owe us big time!"

Josie Sakura: "Fair enough. Now let's get rid of this body before anyone sees it. We've got to take it out and throw it into the ocean."

The scene cuts to Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname in the woods, taking Booga's corpse.

Usagi Tsukino: (disgusted) "Eww, gross, germs, it's all icky and bloody!" (gagging and shrieking while constantly spraying it with disinfectant) "Eww...eww..."

Werner Werman: "Vat's the hold up?!"

Usagi Tsukino: "Coming!" (drags the body by a tissue)

When they arrived at a cliff...

Josie Sakura: "This should be far enough. On the count of five, we get rid of the body! Ready?"

Cragsters Max: "One..."

Werner Werman: "Zwei..."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Three..."

Usagi tsukino: "Four..."

Madoka Kaname: "Five..."

Josie Sakura: "Now!"

Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname throw Booga's corpse off a cliff and it fell into the ocean.

Madoka Kaname: "I can't believe we threw this guy into the ocean."

Nightmare Fredbear: "I can't believe you five didn't let me smash his teeth and cut out his hands."

Josie Sakura: "I know, but now that the dark deed is done, we must never speak of this to anyone."

The others nodded. The six went home, unaware that someone was watching them. A few months later, in Twilight Manor, Josie Sakura is reading a book as Baramini comes to Josie Sakura.

Baramini: "Josie."

Josie Sakura: "Yes, Baramini?"

Baramini: "I'm hungry. May a have a hotdog?"

Josie Sakura: "Well, sure."

She goes to the kitchen and comes to the fridge. When, she opens it, she notices a strange note on a container of hotdogs and takes out the note, which says "I know what you did last summer". This made her gasp in shock. Meanwhile, at the library, Cragsters Max was looking for a book until he took out a note that says "This is your final chapter", making him gasp. Meanwhile, at Werner Werman's house, Werner Werman was playing a video game. Suddenly, a paper plane hits him, making the German rat soldier notice. He opens the paper plane to reveal a note that says "Game over", making him gasp in shock. At the street, Nightmare Fredbear was walking until he noticed something on the tree. He climbed the tree and grabbed something, which is a note that says "Let's see if I smash your teeth in". This made Nightmare Fredbear gasp. At Usagi Tsukino's house, Usagi Tsukino was doing her homework until she noticed a note under her notework. She takes it out and it reads "A-B-C you in Hell", making her gasp in shock. At the petting zoo, Madoka Kaname is petting a baby goose. Suddenly, a note falls on her head, so she takes it and it says "Your goose is cooked", making her gasp in shock. At Twilight Manor, Baramini was coming to the living room to play with her dolls until she saw Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname there, having a private conversation.

Madoka Kaname: "Please tell me I'm not the only one who got a crazy letter."

Usagi Tsukino: "I got one too."

Cragsters Max: "Did someone blab about what happened last summer?"

Werner Werman: "Nein."

Nightmare Fredbear: "No way."

Josie Sakura: "Well, whoever it is, we're gonna find out who they are and what they want."

Baramini: "What's going on?"

Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname turned to see Baramini.

Josie Sakura: "It's not in your concern, Baramini. This is private."

Baramini: "Why?"

Josie Sakura: "Trust me. Now, if you excuse us, we'll be going...out."

Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname are at the woods at night.

Josie Sakura: "Now be careful, guys. We can't let anyone know where we're going. I'm sure we can all trust each other, even when I did your errands a few months ago after we got rid of the body, including the one I'm not proud of."

The scene cuts to Thorn the Dead Police Officer coming to Josie Sakura in a car.

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

Josie Sakura: "Depends on how long you were following me."

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Alright, ma'am. Let's start from the top."

Josie Sakura: (talks fast) "I sped. I followed too closely. I ran a stop sign. I almost hit a Chevy. I sped some more. I failed to yield at a crosswalk. I changed lanes at an intersection. I changed lanes without signaling while running a red light and SPEEDING!"

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Is that all?"

Josie Sakura: "No... I have unpaid parking tickets." (opens the glove department to reveal unpaid parking tickets)

Nightmare Fredbear was watching the whole thing while laughing.

Nightmare Fredbear: "It was worth it."

The scene cuts back to Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname at the woods.

Werner Werman: "You reenacted zat scene from Liar, Liar?"

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. Now be careful. We just wanna ask them a few questions."

Cragsters Max: "Or kill them."

Josie Sakura: "Cragsters Max!"

They arrive at an unknown warehouse.

Josie Sakura: "Well, we're here."

Usagi Tsukino: "This is the place?"

Josie Sakura: "I think so."

Madoka Kaname: "Well, like you said, we're just gonna ask questions and ask them what they want?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Right, we can't have them tell the police."

The door opens and a cloaked figure is behind it.

?: Why, hello there, I've been expecting you six."

Josie Sakura: "What do you want?"

?: "Well, I heard that one of you is responsible for the death of a demon."

Josie Sakura: "That was me, Josie Sakura. I never wanted to talk about it, but I killed Booga. They had nothing to do with this."

?: "And did you six really throw his body into the ocean?"

Cragsters Max: "Why you wanna know that?"

Werner Werman: "Are you planning to turn us in?"

?: "Why, no. Not at all."

Madoka Kaname: "Then, yes. We threw his body into the ocean."

Usagi Tsukino: "We made a promise not to speak of this to anyone."

Nightmare Fredbear: "And I made Josie do a recreation of a scene from Liar, Liar."

?: "That's all I needed to hear. I promise you I won't tell another soul."

Josie Sakura: "You promise?"

?: "I promise."

The next day, at town square...

Taranza: "Attention, everyone in Toonopolis! I have an important announcement to make!"

The citizens turn to Taranza.

Taranza: "I killed Booga!"

At Twilight Manor, a knock was heard at the door and Josie Sakura answers, revealing Taranza surrounded by celebrating citizens.

Taranza: "Hey, Josie, how are things?"

Josie Sakura: "Taranza, what are you doing here?"

Taranza: "I just wanted to say thank you for giving me the confidence to kill Booga."

Josie Sakura: "Excuse me?"

Taranza: "That's right! I killed Booga!" (winks) "Welp, I better go. I'm late for a party and I don't wanna miss it."

Taranza and the celebrating citizens leave to go to the party, leaving a surprised Josie Sakura.

Josie Sakura: "Oh boy, I killed Booga nd now Taranza took credit. I feel so embarrassed."


	15. 10-15-2019

At Usagi Tsukino's house, Usagi Tsukino was on her computer in her room.

Usagi Tsukino: "I love you computer. I wonder if I can find something on the internet."

She notices a website on houses.

Usagi Tsukino: "Hmm? This seems very new. I guess I can try this out." (notices the price on each house) "Oh, this is very expensive. Maybe I should make my own dream house."

**10/15/2019 - Do You Wanna Build a Dream House?**

The scene cuts to Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear and Madoka Kaname standing straight in a line. Usagi Tsukino is walking back and forth in a hard hat.

Usagi Tsukino: "Alright, listen up. Ladies and gentlemen, I have been thinking about making a dream house. Therefore, we need to build a futuristic dream house as soon as possible."

Baramini appears next to Usagi Tsukino with an army hat on her head.

Usagi Tsukino: "Baramini, what are you doing here?"

Baramini: "I thought the Corps would help me straighten out my life, ma'am!"

Usagi Tsukino: "The Corps? What the... Baramini, this isn't the... oh!" (sighs) "Beggars can't be choosers. Can you play with these toy tools?" (holds out a toy tool box set)

Baramini: (gasps) "New toys!" (hugs the toy tool box set)

Usagi Tsukino: "Anyway, let's build my new dream house."

Later, Cragsters Max tries to hit a nail into a board, but hits his hand instead.

Cragsters Max: "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Josie Sakura takes two buckets of paint, one red and one blue. She gives a paintbrush to Madoka Kaname and dunks her paintbrush in blue paint as Madoka Kanane dunks hers in red paint. Then, the two begin painting. Nightmare Fredbear is holding a wrench. As he tightens a loose bolt, the screen turns every time he tightens the bolt sending Werner Werman and Baramini sliding, falling upside down towards the sky, then back onto the ground right side up. Werner Werman nails pieces of wooden boards together in midair, and a piece falls off and lands on Cragsters Max's hand, leading him to say "Ow!" each time. Cragsters Max moves his board under the next board, which falls down on his hand. This happens several times. Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino are looking at the blueprints to Usagi Tsukino's dream house and Josie Sakura comes and whispers into Usagi Tsukino's ear, giving the blonde pigtailed sailor scout an idea. The next scene shows a finished futuristic house, shown also with sparkles.

Cragsters Max: (gives a big thumbs up with bandages wrapped around his thumb) "We done!"

Usagi Tuskino: "Yeah! So what do you think?"

Josie Sakura: "I wish I lived there."

Werner Werman: "Really?"

Usagi Tuskino: "I wonder how it looks on the inside."

The group comes to the front door, which is opening and closing repeatedly. Usagi Tsukino manages to get through it safely, complaining, but is hit by one of its halves, which Rei Hino opens as she goes inside.

Rei Hino: "You've got a lot to learn, meatball head."

Inside, Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear and Madoka Kaname are looking around at the futuristic details, including a movie sidewalk on the floor, a TV on the walls and various buttons all over.

Usagi Tsukino: "Are you sure this is a push button home?"

Josie Sakura: "Of course it's a push button house. Let's start with the TV." (takes the remote control and turns on the TV)

Announcer (on the TV): "Coming up next is Apple and Onion."

Josie Sakura: "Nope!" (changes the channel to a different channel) "Raise your hand if you hate Apple and Onion."

Everyone else raised their hands.

Josie Sakura: "By the way, where's Baramini?"

Outside, Baramini is playing with the toy tool box set. Back inside, Ami Mizuno and Nightmare Fredbear are at the kitchen.

Ami Mizuno: "Wow, this kitchen is very neat. Look at this refrigerator." (pushes a button)

The refrigerator opens with the door hitting Nightmare Fredbear.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Oh, come on!"

At the bathroom...

Madoka Kaname: "Wow, what a nice bathroom." (notices a button on the toilet) "Hey, what does this button do?"

Josie Sakura: (comes) "Hey, Madoka, I-"

A robot arm grabs Josie Sakura and cleans the toilet with her like a real sponge.

Josie Sakura: "Madoka, what button did you press?"

Madoka Kaname: "I think it was the clean the toilet button."

Josie Sakura: "Now you tell me."

In the hallway, Makoto Kino and Cragsters Max appear.

Makoto Kino: "I wonder where the attic is."

Cragsters Max: "Maybe there button for it." (sees a button) "Hey! There it is!" (pushes it)

A ladder appears from above and hits Cragsters Max in the head.

Cragsters Max: "Ow! Seriously?!"

In Usagi Tsukino's new bedroom, Rei Hino and Minako Aino appear.

Rei Hino: "So, this is the new bedroom?"

Minako Aino: "Yeah. It seems very neat."

Werner Werman: "Gang vay!" (runs passed the two girls and jumps on the bed) "Vow, zis is comfy." (sees a button) "Hey, I vonder vat zis button does." (pushes a button and the bed he's in folds in half) "Oof! I'm okay! I'm schtill better zan ze-"

Rei Hino: "Okay, we get it!"

Later, outside...

Usagi Tsukino: "Guys, I just wanted to say thank you all for all your help. It's been..."

Josie Sakura: "Awesome?"

Usagi Tsukino: "Whatever!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Well, it was nice helping you!"

Madoka Kaname: "Right!"

Werner Werman: "If you effer need our help again..."

Usagi Tsukino: "It's okay. I'm good."

Cragsters max: "Oh, right."

Josie Sakura: "Well, we better go now. Goodbye."

Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear and Madoka Kaname leave and Baramini follows the group.

At night, Usagi Tsukino is in her bedroom getting ready for bed.

Usagi Tsukino: "Goodnight." (presses a button to turn off the lights and goes to sleep)

The alarm goes off, waking up Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi Tsukino: (jumps up and throws her blanket in the air) "What the heck?! It's only 9:30!"

Her blanket lands on her head and she struggles to get it off.

Usagi Tsukino: "Awk! Somebody help! I can't see. Help me! Help!" (falls on her face) "Ow!" (stands up) "Huh? Where am I? Am I near the bathroom?" (shrieks as she falls down the staircase)

When Usagi Tsukino falls into the living room, a fan sends her flying.

Usagi Tsukino: "Guys? Guys?" (hits one of her windows) "Guys?" (slides off the window) "Ough, that hurts. At least nothing bad can happen again."

The sound of something breaking was heard.

Usagi Tsukino: "What was that?" (screams)

She saw what appears to be a horrifying silhouette with red eyes and runs away. When lightning flashes, it was revealed to be a toaster near two lanterns on top of an oven with a mop and a broom. As Usagi Tsukino runs and screams, there was a montage of scary silhouettes scaring her; a mad scientist bringing its monster to life, a pack of wolves acting rabid, a vampire been feasting on its dying victim, a psycho killer turning on it chainsaw, a coffin with a ghost coming out of it and screaming at her, a headless zombie walking around with its rolling by and everything else she sees terrifying her to the point where the sounds of their screams catches the attention of Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Madoka Kaname and everyone else in Toonopolis. Usagi Tsukino decides to get out of the house to find her friends. Then, she runs into a silhouetted figure who is blocking the exit.

Usagi Tsukino: "Who are you? What do you want?"

The silhouetted figure pushes a button to reveal itself to be Malrine.

Malrine: "Hi. Is Baramini here?"

Usagi Tsukino: "Malrine? You almost scared me!"

Malrine: "Did I?"

Usagi Tsukino: "Does Dragonlad even know you're here?"

Malrine: "I don't know."

Usagi Tsukino: "Phew. That was a close one. At least things can't get any-"

Josie Sakura opens his door and Usagi Tsukino gets sent flying.

Josie Sakura: "Has anyone seen Usagi?"

Usagi Tsukino ends up out the window and Josie Sakura gasps as she, Malrine, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear and Madoka Kaname come to the window.

Cragsters Max: "Usagi! What happened?"

Werner Werman: "Are you alright? Schpeak to us!"

Usagi Tsukino: "This is extraordinarily painful. It couldn't possibly get any worse!"

Ikuko Tsukino (Usagi's mom) (off-screen): "Usagi-san, are you alright?"

Usagi Tsukino: "Mom?"

Ikuko Tsukino: (in her car) "It's okay, Usagi-san! I'm going to pick you up!" (backs up)

Little did she know is that the car is getting closer to Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi Tsukino: "No, mom! Don't! You're gonna-"

The scene switches to Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Madoka Kaname and Malrine watching until they cringed at Usagi Tsukino getting hit by her mom's car.

Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Madoka Kaname and Malrine: "Ohhhh!"

Susie Haltmann appears.

Susie: "Excuse me. I'm Susie Haltmann and I would like to buy that house."

No one is listening to her..

Susie: "Is this a bad time?"


	16. 10-16-2019

At Usagi Tsukino's house, Usagi Tsukino was on her computer in her room.

Usagi Tsukino: "I love you computer. I wonder if I can find something on the internet."

She notices a website on houses.

Usagi Tsukino: "Hmm? This seems very new. I guess I can try this out." (notices the price on each house) "Oh, this is very expensive. Maybe I should make my own dream house."

**10/15/2019 - Do You Wanna Build a Dream House?**

The scene cuts to Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear and Madoka Kaname standing straight in a line. Usagi Tsukino is walking back and forth in a hard hat.

Usagi Tsukino: "Alright, listen up. Ladies and gentlemen, I have been thinking about making a dream house. Therefore, we need to build a futuristic dream house as soon as possible."

Baramini appears next to Usagi Tsukino with an army hat on her head.

Usagi Tsukino: "Baramini, what are you doing here?"

Baramini: "I thought the Corps would help me straighten out my life, ma'am!"

Usagi Tsukino: "The Corps? What the... Baramini, this isn't the... oh!" (sighs) "Beggars can't be choosers. Can you play with these toy tools?" (holds out a toy tool box set)

Baramini: (gasps) "New toys!" (hugs the toy tool box set)

Usagi Tsukino: "Anyway, let's build my new dream house."

Later, Cragsters Max tries to hit a nail into a board, but hits his hand instead.

Cragsters Max: "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Josie Sakura takes two buckets of paint, one red and one blue. She gives a paintbrush to Madoka Kaname and dunks her paintbrush in blue paint as Madoka Kanane dunks hers in red paint. Then, the two begin painting. Nightmare Fredbear is holding a wrench. As he tightens a loose bolt, the screen turns every time he tightens the bolt sending Werner Werman and Baramini sliding, falling upside down towards the sky, then back onto the ground right side up. Werner Werman nails pieces of wooden boards together in midair, and a piece falls off and lands on Cragsters Max's hand, leading him to say "Ow!" each time. Cragsters Max moves his board under the next board, which falls down on his hand. This happens several times. Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino are looking at the blueprints to Usagi Tsukino's dream house and Josie Sakura comes and whispers into Usagi Tsukino's ear, giving the blonde pigtailed sailor scout an idea. The next scene shows a finished futuristic house, shown also with sparkles.

Cragsters Max: (gives a big thumbs up with bandages wrapped around his thumb) "We done!"

Usagi Tuskino: "Yeah! So what do you think?"

Josie Sakura: "I wish I lived there."

Werner Werman: "Really?"

Usagi Tuskino: "I wonder how it looks on the inside."

The group comes to the front door, which is opening and closing repeatedly. Usagi Tsukino manages to get through it safely, complaining, but is hit by one of its halves, which Rei Hino opens as she goes inside.

Rei Hino: "You've got a lot to learn, meatball head."

Inside, Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear and Madoka Kaname are looking around at the futuristic details, including a movie sidewalk on the floor, a TV on the walls and various buttons all over.

Usagi Tsukino: "Are you sure this is a push button home?"

Josie Sakura: "Of course it's a push button house. Let's start with the TV." (takes the remote control and turns on the TV)

Announcer (on the TV): "Coming up next is Apple and Onion."

Josie Sakura: "Nope!" (changes the channel to a different channel) "Raise your hand if you hate Apple and Onion."

Everyone else raised their hands.

Josie Sakura: "By the way, where's Baramini?"

Outside, Baramini is playing with the toy tool box set. Back inside, Ami Mizuno and Nightmare Fredbear are at the kitchen.

Ami Mizuno: "Wow, this kitchen is very neat. Look at this refrigerator." (pushes a button)

The refrigerator opens with the door hitting Nightmare Fredbear.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Oh, come on!"

At the bathroom...

Madoka Kaname: "Wow, what a nice bathroom." (notices a button on the toilet) "Hey, what does this button do?"

Josie Sakura: (comes) "Hey, Madoka, I-"

A robot arm grabs Josie Sakura and cleans the toilet with her like a real sponge.

Josie Sakura: "Madoka, what button did you press?"

Madoka Kaname: "I think it was the clean the toilet button."

Josie Sakura: "Now you tell me."

In the hallway, Makoto Kino and Cragsters Max appear.

Makoto Kino: "I wonder where the attic is."

Cragsters Max: "Maybe there button for it." (sees a button) "Hey! There it is!" (pushes it)

A ladder appears from above and hits Cragsters Max in the head.

Cragsters Max: "Ow! Seriously?!"

In Usagi Tsukino's new bedroom, Rei Hino and Minako Aino appear.

Rei Hino: "So, this is the new bedroom?"

Minako Aino: "Yeah. It seems very neat."

Werner Werman: "Gang vay!" (runs passed the two girls and jumps on the bed) "Vow, zis is comfy." (sees a button) "Hey, I vonder vat zis button does." (pushes a button and the bed he's in folds in half) "Oof! I'm okay! I'm schtill better zan ze-"

Rei Hino: "Okay, we get it!"

Later, outside...

Usagi Tsukino: "Guys, I just wanted to say thank you all for all your help. It's been..."

Josie Sakura: "Awesome?"

Usagi Tsukino: "Whatever!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Well, it was nice helping you!"

Madoka Kaname: "Right!"

Werner Werman: "If you effer need our help again..."

Usagi Tsukino: "It's okay. I'm good."

Cragsters max: "Oh, right."

Josie Sakura: "Well, we better go now. Goodbye."

Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear and Madoka Kaname leave and Baramini follows the group.

At night, Usagi Tsukino is in her bedroom getting ready for bed.

Usagi Tsukino: "Goodnight." (presses a button to turn off the lights and goes to sleep)

The alarm goes off, waking up Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi Tsukino: (jumps up and throws her blanket in the air) "What the heck?! It's only 9:30!"

Her blanket lands on her head and she struggles to get it off.

Usagi Tsukino: "Awk! Somebody help! I can't see. Help me! Help!" (falls on her face) "Ow!" (stands up) "Huh? Where am I? Am I near the bathroom?" (shrieks as she falls down the staircase)

When Usagi Tsukino falls into the living room, a fan sends her flying.

Usagi Tsukino: "Guys? Guys?" (hits one of her windows) "Guys?" (slides off the window) "Ough, that hurts. At least nothing bad can happen again."

The sound of something breaking was heard.

Usagi Tsukino: "What was that?" (screams)

She saw what appears to be a horrifying silhouette with red eyes and runs away. When lightning flashes, it was revealed to be a toaster near two lanterns on top of an oven with a mop and a broom. As Usagi Tsukino runs and screams, there was a montage of scary silhouettes scaring her; a mad scientist bringing its monster to life, a pack of wolves acting rabid, a vampire been feasting on its dying victim, a psycho killer turning on it chainsaw, a coffin with a ghost coming out of it and screaming at her, a headless zombie walking around with its rolling by and everything else she sees terrifying her to the point where the sounds of their screams catches the attention of Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Madoka Kaname and everyone else in Toonopolis. Usagi Tsukino decides to get out of the house to find her friends. Then, she runs into a silhouetted figure who is blocking the exit.

Usagi Tsukino: "Who are you? What do you want?"

The silhouetted figure pushes a button to reveal itself to be Malrine.

Malrine: "Hi. Is Baramini here?"

Usagi Tsukino: "Malrine? You almost scared me!"

Malrine: "Did I?"

Usagi Tsukino: "Does Dragonlad even know you're here?"

Malrine: "I don't know."

Usagi Tsukino: "Phew. That was a close one. At least things can't get any-"

Josie Sakura opens his door and Usagi Tsukino gets sent flying.

Josie Sakura: "Has anyone seen Usagi?"

Usagi Tsukino ends up out the window and Josie Sakura gasps as she, Malrine, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear and Madoka Kaname come to the window.

Cragsters Max: "Usagi! What happened?"

Werner Werman: "Are you alright? Schpeak to us!"

Usagi Tsukino: "This is extraordinarily painful. It couldn't possibly get any worse!"

Ikuko Tsukino (Usagi's mom) (off-screen): "Usagi-san, are you alright?"

Usagi Tsukino: "Mom?"

Ikuko Tsukino: (in her car) "It's okay, Usagi-san! I'm going to pick you up!" (backs up)

Little did she know is that the car is getting closer to Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi Tsukino: "No, mom! Don't! You're gonna-"

The scene switches to Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Madoka Kaname and Malrine watching until they cringed at Usagi Tsukino getting hit by her mom's car.

Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Madoka Kaname and Malrine: "Ohhhh!"

Susie Haltmann appears.

Susie: "Excuse me. I'm Susie Haltmann and I would like to buy that house."

No one is listening to her..

Susie: "Is this a bad time?"


	17. 10-17-2019

In 1890's London, Kairi was walking in the street.

Kairi: "Boy, it sure is getting dark out there. At least nothing bad has happened."

A silhouetted figure appears and comes to Kairi.

Kairi: "Gah! Who are you? Back off! You don't know what I'm capable of! Stay back!"

The silhouetted figure got closer to Kairi and stabbed her in the chest with a dagger.

Kairi: "Maybe this was a big mistake..." (falls down and dies)

**10/17/2019 - London Dagger Massacre**

At the police station, where Kairi's dead body is taken...

Inspector Thorn (Thorn the Dead Police Officer): (sighs) "Looks like the Phantom Murderer has struck again."

Constable McCartney (Tulips McCartney): "What should we do with the body?"

Inspector Thorn: "I want you to dust her for prints. And plus, we don't know when the Phantom Murderer will strike."

Detective Serena Tsukino (Usagi Tsukino) appears.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Perhaps we can be of assistant, Inspector."

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Well, well, well, look who is here! Master detective Serena Tsukino and her naïve sidekick: Miss Kaname.

Miss Kaname (Madoka Kaname) appears.

Miss Kaname: "Is something wrong?"

Constable McCartney: "Well, the Phantom Murderer has claimed another victim."

Miss Kaname: "Another victim?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "She's right here; Kairi, the Phantom Murderer's latest victim. First, it was Yuri, then, it was Natsuki, then, it was Flaky, then it was Earthworm Jim, then, it was the Loud Siblings, then, it was Bendy, then, it was Deku, then, it was Hanazuki, and so on."

Miss Kaname: "Oh my god. Kairi used to sit with me in class last year."

Inspector Thorn: "Well, Serena and Miss Kaname, it looks like you will be helping us after all. Tell you what, I will go with Constable McCartney while you two are together. Think you can handle that?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "We're on the case."

At the street, Detective Serena Tsukino and Miss Kaname are walking.

Miss Kaname: "You know, we have lots of friends. Maybe they could help us find the Phantom Murderer."

Detective Serena Tsukino: I don't have friends. I have suspects.

Miss Kaname: "Okay, Detective, so who's the first suspect?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Take a good look." (points at the 1890's version of the Carousel Boutique) "I figured a little "Good cop, bad cop" would get Madame Rarity Bell to confess."

Miss Kaname: "I guess I can try being the bad cop."

They went to the Carousel Boutique and walk up to the front door.

Madame Rarity Bell (Rarity in Equestria Girls version), dressed in 1890's attire, is working on a dress.

Madame Rarity Bell: "What the-"

Detective Serena Tsukino comes in and kicks away the desk.

Detective Serena Tsukino: Hey, Madame Rarity Bell, how are you doing? Can I get you some tea? Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" (gives Madame Rarity Bell a cup of tea and she sips it) "Now, where were you earlier-"

Miss Kaname: "You seem hungry, dear. Cookies?" (gives Madame Rarity Bell a plate of cookies)

Detective Serena Tsukino: "What are you doing, Kaname?" (clears throat and pulls out a nail filer) "Manicure?"

Madame Rarity Bell: "Huh?" (gets her nails filed by Detective Serena Tsukino)

Miss Kaname: (pulls in a steampunk makeover machine) "Makeover?"

She puts Madame Rarity Bell in the steampunk makeover machine and out comes Miss Rarity Bell with light yellow, light blue and dark magenta streaks on her hair. Miss Kaname sprays her with "Make Up in a Can" afterward.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Warm blanket?" (puts the blanket onto Madame Rarity Bell)

Miss Kaname: "New shoes?" (pushes Detective Serena Tsukino)

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Hey!"

Miss Kaname puts shoes on Madame Rarity Bell's feet.

Madame Rarity Bell: (rips the blanket) "Enough! What are you two doing?!"

Miss Kaname: "Oh, uh, we're playing "Good cop, good cop." Sorry, Detective, I don't know how to be the bad cop!"

Detective Serena Tsukino: (grabs and pulls down a hanging lamp over Madame Rarity Bell) "We're looking for the Phantom Murderer, Madame Rarity. I know you murdered Kairi and many innocent people! I know you are the killer! Now fess up!"

Madame Rarity Bell: "What?! Well, I was–I've been here all day, making that dress!" (points at the dress)

Miss Kaname: "Oops."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "All right, Madame Rarity Bell, we'll mosey along this time." (leaves) "Come on, Kaname."

Miss Kaname: "Mm, hmm." (leaves)

Madame Rarity Bell: "Ladies, if you two do find that Phantom Murderer, could you bring them to me? So I can skin him alive!"

At the street, Detective Serena Tsukino and Miss Kaname are walking until they saw a silhouette holding a knife in the sweets shop, making them gasp. Inside, Mr. Taffy (Taffy), clad in candy-colored 1890's attire, is holding a knife stained in what appears to be blood as Detective Serena Tsukino and Miss Kaname come.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Aha! It was you, Mr. Taffy!"

Mr. Taffy: "What was me?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Oh, come on, Taffy, don't play dumb. You know you are the Phantom Murderer!"

Mr. Taffy: "Is this a joke?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Why don't you tell me. Is it?!"

Mr. Taffy: "Uh, no."

Miss Kaname: (giggles) "Good one!"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "All right, no more jokes! Either you admit that your the killer or we'll be forced to use other means of making you talk!"

Miss Kaname holds a crossbow.

Mr. Taffy: "Sorry, I really have nothing for you."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Then how do you explain this?" (picks up the "bloody" knife)

Mr. Taffy: "Okay, you caught me."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "And so the truth floweth forth."

Mr. Taffy: "Yes, it is a knife."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Mm-hmm."

Mr. Taffy: "But it has strawberry syrup on it."

Detective Serena Tsukino and Miss Kaname: "Huh?"

Mr. Taffy: "I was busy making a strawberry cake. I would never kill anyone."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Oh, I guess this means he's innocent."

Miss Kaname: "Well, there's still another suspect."

Later, Detective Serena Tsukino and Miss Kaname arrived at the doll emporium. The sign said closed, but they could hear nerdy murmuring inside. Inside, Miss Perry (Peridot), dressed in western 1890's attire, is playing a board game with his friends inside the store.

Miss Perry: "And then, from the depths of the underworld, comes the ferocious, fire-breathing..." (pulls out a Queen Elizabeth I doll) "...Queen Lizzie!"

Detective Serena Tsukino: (kicks the door) "Miss Pery!" (her foot cramps up) "Ow!"

Miss Perry: "Huh?" (runs away)

Miss Kaname: (stops Detective Serena Tsukino from chasing Miss Perry) "Detective, wait!" (pulls out a teddy bear) "Let him handle this."

The scene becomes an imaginary action show where the teddy bear chases Miss Perry's Queen Lizzie doll. They climb up the doll clothing shelves, knocking over several doll dresses.

Queen Lizzie (in Miss Perry's voice): (throws stuffed animals) "Take that! And that!"

The teddy bear punches them away.

Queen Lizzie: "What?" (she gets corned to the edge) "All right. You've got me cornered. But I won't give up without a fight!"

The teddy bear and Queen Lizzie go head to head with one another.

Queen Lizzie: "Wait. Wait! Roll the dice. Did his punch land?"

The scene cuts to Miss. Perry's friends as one of them rolls the dice.

Miss Perry's friend: "It's a hit!"

Back to imagination, the teddy bear punches Queen Lizzie. Queen Lizzie falls but is grabbed by the teddy bear.

Queen Lizzie: "Huh? Oh." (exhales)

Miss Kaname (off-screen): "Where were you this afternoon? Were you responsible for the murders of innocent people...including Kairi?"

Queen Lizzie: "What?! I don't know what you're talking about. I was here all day. I swear it!"

The scene switches back to reality where Miss Perry is holding her Queen Lizzie and Miss Kaname is holding the teddy bear before dropping it into the floor.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Come on, Kaname, let's go. This is a dead end." (leaves with Miss Kaname)

They walk out of the doll emporium.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Well, she's clean. But who else is the Phantom Murderer?"

Miss Kaname: "Good question"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Only someone who specializes in magic, could poof around and kill their victims. Hmm, a magician."

Later, Detective Serena Tsukino and Miss Kaname sneak up at the Magic Tent, then look around.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "There he is, the Great Magnifo."

The Great Magnifo (Magnifo), clad in a purple 1890's magician attire, walks up to a box with Wizwuz in it.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "You hang back. I'm going in for a closer look." (goes inside the tent, then hides behind a wall)

The Great Magnifo takes out a saw to cut Wizwuz in half, making the detective gasp in horror.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Oh my god! It is the Great Magnifo!"

The Great Magnifo: "And now, I, the Great Magnifo, will cut my cheerful assistant in half.

Wizwuz:: (laughs) "This is gonna be so fun!"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Aha! I'm onto you, Magnifo. You thought no one could figure it out, but I pieced it together. I know exactlywhat you did to Kairi and other victims."

The Great Magnifo: "What exactly are you getting at, detective?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "What I am getting at, is that you turned invisible and then murdered Kairi and other victims with a dagger at the scene of the crime."

The Great Magnifo: "Or, perhaps I was doing a magic show. And right now, I am about to saw Wizwuz in half"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Really?"

Mesmo: "Detective, next time before you run around accusing people of things, make sure your own house are in order first."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "My own house, huh?"

Cut to Detective Serena Tsukino's house where Detective Serena Tsukino and Miss Kaname have Samuel Tsukino (Shingo Tsukino) cornered against a wall, with a light above him.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Why'd you do it, Samuel?!"

Samuel Tsukino: "What sis I do?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "You've told us that story 100 times now, Samuel. Unfortunately, my partner and I don't want to hear stories, we want to hear the truth! Look, we know you're the Phantom Murderer!"

Samuel Tsukino: "But I'm not the murderer!"

Detective Serena Tsukino:"Do you know what happened to Kairi?"

Samuel Tsukino: "No, but she is a brave girl."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Well, she's also dead!"

Samuel Tsukino: "What?! Does that mean her house's for rent?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Do you know anyone who'd want to hurt Kairi?"

Samuel Tsukino: "Probably some pink ball-shaped creature, I guess. Hey, uh, you're not gonna tell anyone else about that house, are you?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: (turns to Miss Kaname) "Are you getting all this?"

Miss Kaname: "I can't believe it! It was Kirby! (shows drawing of Kirby)

The scene changes to Kirby on the swings.

Kirby: "Poyo, poyo, poyo!"

Detective Serena Tsukino and Miss Kaname come to Kirby.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Well, the criminal comes to have fun. Spill the beans, Phantom Murderer!"

Kirby: "Poyo?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Let me lay it out for you, shorty. You have murdered many innocent victims, including Kairi!"

Kirby: (shakes his head) "Poyo. Poyo!" (points at a steampunk factory) "Poyo, poyo!"

Miss Kaname: (flips a coin) A steampunk factory and a myserious black case. That means the Phantom Murderer is..."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Professor Steampunk! Let's go!"

Miss Kaname: "Right behind you, Detective." (flips the coin)

The scene cuts to them in front of the Steampunk Factory.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Open up in there, Professor! We know you're in there! We just want to ask you a few..." (to Miss Kaname) "Not cooperating."

Miss Kaname: "Let's go."

Inside the steampunk factory, Professor Steampunk (Techno Baron), clad in British Victorian steampunk attire, is in front of a steampunk machine.

Professor Steampunk: "with my latest invention, I will become incredibly wealthy, even beyond my wildest dreams! I will create steam-powered weapons even more terrible than before! Soon, the real power in all of Europe will be me! ME! Professor Steampunk! ARRRR-HAR HAR HAR HAR!"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Gotcha! You thought you could hide your crimes."

Miss Kaname: "But we heard what you've done."

Professor Steampunk: "What are you talking about?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Well, I'm glad you asked, because this is about you being the Phantom Murderer!"

The scene cuts to Kirby picking flowers while he saw Professor Steampunk leaving with a black suitcase.

Detective Serena Tsukino (off-screen): "And we have an eye witness who saw you leaving the scene of the crime, with a mysterious black case."

The scene cuts back to Detective Serena TsukinoDetective Serena Tsukino and Miss Kaname confronting Professor Steampunk.

Professor Steampunk: "A case like this?" (hands Detective Serena Tsukino a black suitcase)

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Yes! Now let's see the murder weapon."

She opens the briefcase and she and Miss Madoka gasp to see springs and gears.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Springs and gears?"

Professor Steampunk: "That's right! And I never murdered anyone, I was just collecting parts for my latest invention!"

Miss Kaname: (nervously) "I guess this means you weren't the Phantom Murderer.

Professor Steampunk snatches the briefcase from Detective Serena Tsukino and walks outside.

Professor Steampunk: "GET OUT OF MY FACTORY!" (picks up his factory, then moves it away from the girls, then walks inside)

Miss Kaname: "Is there another suspect?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Hmm..."

At a mansion...

Sandra Rochelle (Snot Rocket): "Scotty Ragsdale? Yeah, he is my master. Man in green, very rich and pretty dirty."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Notice anything strange about him?"

Sandra Rochelle: "Other than he picks his nose and eats it? Not really, no."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Well, he's the Phantom Murderer, in connection with the murder of Kairi and everyone else."

Sandra Rochelle: "Kairi's been murdered?! Um, that means her house's available?"

Miss Kaname: "Detective, look!"

Scotty Ragsdale (Snotty Ragsdale/Boogerman) appears.

Scotty Ragsdale: "Hey, what's going on?"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Hold it right there, Phantom Murderer!"

Scotty Ragsdale: "Wait, what?! But I didn't do it!"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Tell it to the judge!"

Scotty Ragsdale: "GAH!" (runs away until he bumps into a wall and falls down)

Later, Inspector Thorn and Constable McCartney are apprehending Scotty Ragsdale.

Scotty Ragsdale: "But I didn't do anything! You got the wrong guy!"

At Detective Serena Tsukino's office...

Miss Kaname: "Detective, call on line one."

Detective Serena Tsukino: (picks up the phone and answers it) "Hello?"

? (on the phone): "Scotty was right, Detective. You got the wrong guy."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Who is this?"

? (on the phone): "Hehehe! I'd love to talk more, but I must go. I'm having a friend for a date."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "I'll find you."

? (On the phone): "I dunno. Would you? Because all I know is that THERE IS A DEAD BODY IN MY HOUSE!"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "GAH! Ms. Smith!"

At Alice Smith (Josie Sakura)'s mansion, Detective Serena Tsukino and Miss Kaname come to Alice Smith, who is holding her adopted daughter, Elizabeth (Baramini).

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Ms. Smith!"

Alice Smith: "In case you didn't know, there is a dead body in my foyer!" (opens the door and takes the duo and Elizabeth inside)

They went to the foyer to find Cedric Quillsworth (Shadow the Hedgehog) dead with bleeding cuts on his chest.

Alice Smith: "See? Cedric Quillsworth was found dead in my house!"

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Oh my god! Scotty is right! That must mean the murderer is still at large!"

Miss Kaname: "Ah, they could've killed this one days ago. The fur is black as charcoal and the face is rotten."

Cedric Quillsworth: (grunts while glaring at Miss Kaname) "It was five minutes ago, you half-witted broad! (groans and dies)

Miss Kaname: "Whoops."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "But who did this?"

Elizabeth: "I know who did it! I saw the whole thing!"

Later, at the gallows at Town Square...

Mayor Dedede (King Dedede): "This week in our Summer Hanging Series, we're pleased to present the Phantom Murderer! At last God-fearing Londoners are finally safe."

Scotty Ragsdale: "Don't I at least get a phone call?"

Inspector Thorn prepares to push the switch to hang him, but Detective Serena Tsukino prevents him when she and Miss Kaname appear.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Stay your hand, Inspector. That man is innocent! We have an eye witness who saw who did it!"

Alice Smith appears, carrying Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "It was Mr. Dice!"

The crowd gasp and turn to Mr. Dice (King Dice).

Mr. Dice: (nervously) "Eh, don't be ridiculous. I would never kill anyone."

Pogoriki: "Yeah? Well, then why do you have a dagger in your coat?" (grabs something from Mr. Dice's coat, revealing a bloody dagger)

Mr. Dice: "You stupid, ball-shaped rodent! You're worse than that filthy ink demon! At least he never says a word against me!"

Pogoriki: "That's because you cut his tongue."

Bendy: (with his speech is different due to a lack of a tongue) "He's right."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Mr. Dice, you are the manager of London's infamous casino. Why would you do this?"

Mr. Dice: "Well, the fact is...after hearing about your works, I wanted to come up with a case even you couldn't solve. And besides..." (runs away) "So long, you stupid British twits!"

An angry mob chases him. Then, he comes to a hot air balloon, pushes Dib Membrane out of the way and gets on the balloon before taking off.

Mr. Dice: "You'll never catch me!"

Dib: "Hey! I just bought that!"

In the skies...

Mr. Dice: "I'm traveling at the speed of wind!" (laughs evilly)

Melody (Mela) watches this from her room and uses magic from her rattle to make the hot air balloon explode, sending Mr. Dice away.

Mr. Dice: "Remember me for my work at the casino and not the murders!"

A small twinkle of light flashes, indicating that Mr. Dice was never to be seen or heard from again. Later, Scotty Ragsdale was set free after being found innocent.

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Mr. Dice was the Phantom Murderer, but now he has disappeared without a trace."

Miss Kaname: "Yeah. I hope the town of London will be safe."

Detective Serena Tsukino: "Yeah." (winks)


	18. 10-18-2019

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "Come on, bro! We gonna be late for Purge!"

Werner Werman (off-screen): "Einz minute. I just needed to put on mein Purge-zemed coschtume."

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "Hurry up already!"

Werner Werman (off-screen): "I'm coming! Don't rush me!"

Cragsters Max (off-screen): "Ugh! Me got urge to purge! Let's go!"

Werner Werman (off-screen): "Alright!" (groans)

Cragsters Max (off-screen): (laughs) "You look ridiculous!"

Werner Werman (off-screen): "Okay, I get it! Now let's go!"

**10/18/2019 - One Purge of a Good Time**

At the streets Toonopolis, Cragsters Max, wearing a black coat and kabuki makeup and holding an axe, and Werner Werman, wearing a ghost costume stained with fake blood and holding a machete, appear.

Cragsters Max: "Alright! We're at street! Objective is somewhere inside! Stay frosty!"

Werner Werman: (goes in a fighting stance with the machete) "Let's breaks some rules!"

Cragsters Max: "This gonna be awesoooooooome!" (runs off)

Werner Werman follows him. At the park...

Grandmaster Nimzo: "With my new scepter, I will use it to Obtain Mada's powers to surpass a god and destroy Madason and his bloodline for good!" (laughs evilly)

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman ran by and pushed Grandmaster Nimzo, making him drop his scepter, which caused it to break.

Grandmaster Nimzo: (screams) "My scepter!" (screams again and birds fly away) "My birds! Oh god, why?! Damn you, Cragsters Max and Werner Werman!" (gets shot in the head) "Ough! I hate the Purge..." (falls down, dead)

Captain Nexo: (holds a gun) "Headshot." (blows smoke from the gun)

At Walmart, Cragsters Max kicks the door open.

Cragsters Max: "Yeah!"

Werner Werman comes next to Cragsters Max. Silhouetted figures appear, holding knives, axes, daggers, machetes, chainsaws and other weapons.

Werner Werman: "It's ein trap!"

They run away, screaming as the shadowy figures chased them. They both jump behind some sacks.

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman: "Ugh!"

Cragsters Max puts out his head and Werner Werman follows but only half his head is visible.

Cragsters Max: "Activating day vision goggles!" (uses a pair of binoculars)

Werner Werman: "Zose are binoculars."

Cragsters Max: "Whatever."

Cragsters Max sees random crimes; including murdering, stealing, littering, loitering, vandalism, etc. He then finds a green army tank in the clearance aisle.

Cragsters Max: "Werner, look! They got tank!"

Werner Werman looks into the other side of the binoculars.

Werner Werman: Ein tank?! But how did zey get ein tank here?!"

Cragsters Max: "It no matter. Let's go!"

He and Werner Werman jump out of the sacks and run for the tank.

Cragsters Max: "Die HAXORS!"

Cragsters Max chops a guy in face with his axe and decapitates a guy with side burns. Werner Werman stabs a top hat man with his machete. Cragsters Max grabs a flame thrower and uses it.)

Cragsters Max: "LET 'EM BURN!"

Werner Werman hides behind a plant and sees Baroness Von Bon Bon.

Baroness Von Bon Bon: "Hey, Werner, how are things?"

Werner Werman: "Oh, hallo, Baroness! Vatch zis!" (grabs a man and slits his throat) "Got 'em."

Meanwhile, Cragsters Max goes on a killing spree. He jumps over a table landing on his back, dismembering a man who follows him. Cragsters Max then hops on a guy with sunglasses, grabbing his head and twisting his neck while stepping on another man's head. Cragsters Max rides on a skateboard while being fired upon by a machine gunner. Cragsters Max hacks a man and throwing the axe at what appears to be a shield that ricochets right at the gunner's head. Cragsters Max then grabs the axe and runs off. Back with Werner Werman and Baroness Von Bon Bon...

Werner Werman: "So...you come here a lot?"

Baroness Von Bon Bon: "No, I just got here. I know I'm not partaking in the Purge, but I respect that you and Cragsters Max are doing it."

Werner Werman: "Danke."

Back with Cragsters Max, when a man with an eye patch approaches behind him, he chops his head off.

Cragsters Max: "BOOM, heads up!"

Another man approaches in front of him and Cragsters Max chops his torso off.

Cragsters Max: "Killing spree!"

A third man comes in front of Cragsters Max and Cragsters Max pierces the man's chest with the axe.

Cragsters Max: "Death riot!"

A knight of some sort comes in front of Cragsters Max and tries to kill him, but Cragsters Max chops him in half.

Cragsters Max: "Kill-tacular!"

He sees a woman standing in front of him.

Cragsters Max: "Oh, hey, toots."

Woman: "Excuse me?!" (kicks him in the head, steals his wallet and runs off)

Cragsters Max: "Hey, my wallet! Good thing me cancelled those credit cards."

Back with Werner Werman and Baroness Von Bon Bon.

Baroness Von Bon Bon: "Well... I better be going."

Werner Werman: "Oh, let me valk you out. Ve need to be careful. Zere's Charlie in ze bushes."

Popple: (pops out of the pushes) "Hey! Who are you calling Charlie, say?"

Baroness Von Bon Bon: "I think I'm okay..." (walks away)

Werner Werman: (whispers) "Verdammt."

Back with Cragsters Max, he comes to the tank.

Cragsters Max: "Bingo."

Back with Werner Werman, he throws a grenade towards the candy baroness.

Werner Werman: "Baroness, look out!" (tackles her in an attempt to make himself look heroic)

The grenade explodes. While Cragsters Max is climbing the tank, Werner Werman pulls his face out of Baroness Von Bon Bon's chest.

Werner Werman: "Oh mein Gott, I saved your life! Looks like you owe me dinner or somezing, ri- Is zis how zis vorks?"

Baroness Von Bon Bon: Sure. When the purge is over, how 'bout Friday?"

Werner Werman: (to himself happily) "Jaaaa."

Cragsters Max: (on top of the tank) "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessss!"

Werner Werman: "Well, I guess I'll... see you Fri-"

Cragsters Max: "Me top of world, Werner!" (roars and beats his chest) "Werner, come here! We gotta get outta here!

Werner Werman: "Vy?"

Cragsters Max: ""C4" yourself!" (points at a large pile of C4 bombs)

Werner Werman climbs up the tank and he and Cragsters Max get inside the tank. Then, they burst through the walls of the store and into the road. The store explodes."

Cragsters Max: "OVERKILL!"

Baroness Von Bon Bon gets out of the store with rubble on her clothes, frustrated.

Baroness Von Bon Bon: "Oh great."

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman are still traveling in the tank. They are laughing at something Cragsters Max has done.

Werner Werman: "Come on, Max, vone more time."

Cragsters Max: "Okay." (imitates Flowey) "Howdy! Me Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Hmmm… You new to underground, aren't cha? Golly, you must be so confused."

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman laugh.

Werner Werman: (laughs) "How laughable."

Cragsters Max: (laughs) "What jerk."

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman laugh again.

At the mall, Captain Nexo is eating a hamburger and sitting on the rest of the Brat Six (Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook) while wearing a crown.

Captain Nexo: "Now this is what I'm talking about. King of the Purge!"

Caramel the Knight: "I feel like an idiot..."

Meanwhile, the tank crashes into the bank. Cragsters Max and Werner Werman get out of the tank with their axe and machete.

Cragsters Max: "Everybody, watch out! You gettin' robbed!"

People run away and scream. Cragsters Max holds his axe at a teller.

Cragsters Max: "Where all your money?"

Bank teller: (crying) "Please don't kill me!"

Cragsters Max: (threatening tone) "Please no make me."

The vault opens and Cragsters max and Werner Werman enter.

Cragsters Max: "Quick! We gotta steal all cash."

Werner Werman: "So nein vone else can schteal it."

Cragsters Max: "Yeah, yeah."

Werner Werman: "Good zinking."

Both exit the bank with the cash and their weapons when suddenly.

Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Freeze, f**kers!"

Ammonian Soldiers aim their guns at Cragsters Max and Werner Werman, causing them to drop the cash and their weapons. Ammo Baron appears.

Ammo Baron: "Well, well, well, if it isn't Cragsters Max and..." (looks at Werner Werman) "Werner Werman?"

Werner Werman: "Ammo Baron, vat are you doing here?!"

Ammo Baron: "I was asking you two the same thing."

Werner Werman: "Ve're robbing ze bank because it's ze Purge."

Cragsters Max: "Yeah, every year there 12-hour period during which all crime including murder legal. Me did lot of murder when me and Werner at Walmart and-"

Ammo Baron: "Murder, eh? Well, why didn't you say so?" (aims his gun at the duo)

Cragsters Max: "Uh-oh."

Werner Werman: "Run for it!"

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman grab the cash and their axe and machete, went inside their new tank and drive off.

Ammo Baron: "After them!"

Ammo Baron and his soldiers got on their tanks and chase the green tank. Cragsters Max and Werner Werman drive passed Cleveland's house and accidentally blast it with their tank. Cleveland Brown is seen taking a bath and the floor it's on tips over.

Cleveland: "What the hell?! No no no no no NO!" (falls into the yard as the bathtub breaks) "Hey, guys, can you blow that towel rack down here?" (Cragsters Max and Werner Werman do so) "Thank you."

At the street...

Shantae: "Man, I can't believe the Purge is here. Can things get any worse"

Suddenly, she sees Cragsters Max and Werner Werman's new tank coming towards, screams, starts running and jumps out of the way. Then, the tank stopped next to her. Cragsters Max and Werner Werman come out of the tank.

Cragsters Max: "Shantae, my god, what happened to you?"

Shantae: "You almost ran over me, you bastards! I don't know where you two got that thing, but I'm impounding it!"

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman: "Oh, come on!"

They grabbed the cash and their axe and machete, got out of their new tank and ended up getting surrounded by the Ammonian Army.

Werner Werman: "Uh-oh."

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman run away.

Ammo Baron: "Don't let them get away!"

He and his soldiers chase the duo.

Shantae: "Alright, Cragsters Max and Werner, I impounded the tank. What do you two have to save for yourselves?" (notices that they're not here) "Guys?"

Back with Cragsters Max and Werner Werman, they are cornered down an alleyway.

Werner Werman: "Oh mein Gott! Ein dead end! Ve're doomed!"

Cragsters Max: "Well, it nice knowing you."

Ammo Baron and his soldiers approach the duo until a tranquilizer dart hits Ammo Baron in the shoulder, causing him to pass out.

Ammonian Soldier #1: "The boss is down!"

Ammonian Soldier #2: "Retreat!"

The Ammonian Soldiers retreated.

Cragsters Max: "Me no know what happened, but maybe Shantae saved us."

Werner Werman: "Ja, at least zings can't get any vorse."

Suddenly, they were hit by tranquilizer darts, causing them to pass out. Later, they wake up in a dark room.

Werner Werman: "Vere are ve?"

Crfagsters Max: "Me have no idea."

The lights went on and it reveals that they're in jail.

Cragsters Max: "We in jail?!"

Werner Werman: "But how did zis happen?!"

Ammo Baron (off-screen): "Let me out of here, I say!"

The duo turn to see Ammo Baron in a jail cell next to them.

Ammo Baron: "I don't belong here! It's the Purge! Don't bad guys get to participate in the Purge?!"

Captain Nexo (off-screen): "Tell me about it."

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman turn to see the Brat Six (Captain Nexo, Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook) in a jail cell next to them on the other side.

Captain Nexo: "I'm just a kid. They can't do this to children like me."

Miss Raza: "We're right here, you know!"

Princess Kolita: "Some "King of the Purge" you are." (grabs Captain Nexo's crown)

Werner Werman: "Are zere any more people participating in ze Purge?"

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman see their evil clones, Twisted Cragdroid and Baron Geist von Werman, in a jail cell in front of them.

Baron Geist von Werman: _"You're not ze only vones."_

Twisted Cragdroid: "Agreed."

Pandora "Pan" Monochromica: "This sucks."

Monochrome Spirit: "I told you we should've killed that ugly pirate, Risky Boots!"

Lord Betrayus: "This is an outrage!"

Major Nizxel: "You said it, Betrayus!"

Sammy Lawrence: "I hate it here!"

Mama Tattletail: "Join the club."

Docoriki's Evil Clone: "This is not fair."

Popple: "Let me out, say?"

Fru-Fru: "This is ridiculous!"

Marx: "I thought crime is legal in the Purge!"

Nui Harime: "That's what I thought too!"

The Devil: "I hate it already."

Spooky: "Don't I get a say in this?"

Violet Sakura: "But I didn't do anything!"

Cragsters Max: "Oh no! Even Josie's sister in jail?! And she no do anything!"

Werner Werman: "Zat's it! Zat is it! Ve are busting out of jail...all of us! Now who's vith me?"

Cragsters Max: "Me will!"

Bill Cipher: "But how are you gonna do that?"

Werner Werman: "Ammo, I need you to call Tvitch und Vinegar to get as many dynamite as zey can."

Ammo Baron: "Alright. I'm calling Twitch and Vinegar." (takes out his phone)

Techno Baron: "Are you sure this will work, Ammo?"

Ammo Baron: "Of course, Techno. We're going to have to trust Werner."

Later, after Ammo Baron calls Twitch and Vinegar, they come with many dynamite they have.

Twitch: "Are you sure our boss want us to break him, Werner, Cragsters Max and everyone else out of prison?"

Vinegar: "Of course. It's the Purge, remember? So let's blow up the prison!"

Twitch and Vinegar put dynamite on the prison, bring out a TNT detonator box and push the handle, destroying the prison walls, causing everyone, including Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Ammo Baron and the other villains escape.

Cragsters Max: "Yes! We free!"

Werner Werman: "Now let's get out of here!"

Cragsters Max: "Yeah!"

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman leave.

Ammo Baron: "Okay, you do you." (turns to Twitch and Vinegar) "And as for you two, you girls did great."

King Nixel: "Major Nixel, where have you been?"

Major Nixel: "It's a long story."

Later, in the living room at Werner Werman's house...

Werner Werman: "Are you sure you vant to stay here for as night?"

Cragsters Max: "Yeah. " (wipes the makeup off his face with a paper towel) "Can me sleep on your couch tonight?"

Werner Werman: "I suppose you can."

Cragsters Max: "Yay!" (takes off the black coat)

Werner Werman: "Vell, I better go to bed now. Gute Nacht." (goes to his room)

Cragsters Max: "Night. (lays on the couch and falls asleep)

Later that morning, police sirens were heard, waking Cragsters Max up as he yells in surprise. Werner Werman appears, wearing his normal attire.

Werner Werman: "What's going on?"

Thorn the Dead Police Officer (off-screen): "Come out here with your hands up! We have the place surrounded!"

Cragsters Max: "Me wonder what it all about."

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman came outside and saw the police.

Werner Werman: "Vat seems to be ze problem, officer?"

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Cragsters Max and Werner Werman, you two are under arrest for mass murder, stealing a tank, destruction of public property, robbing a bank and destroying the prison!"

Cragsters Max: "But, officer, we can explain!"

Werner Werman: "Agreed! Can ve just talk about it?"

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: (cuffs Cragsters Max and Werner Werman) "Tell it to the judge, you two!"

Gumball Waterson comes to Cragsters Max and Werner Werman.

Cragsters Max: (glaring at Gumball Waterson) "What did you do?!"

Gumball Waterson: "Oh, let's just say I told the police about all the things you two did."

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman gasp in shock.

Werner Werman: "It vas you?!"

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman were put in the police car.

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman: "CURSE YOU, GUMBALL WATERSON/VATERSON!"

The police car dives away.

Gumball Waterson: "Ha! I guess crime doesn't pay aftera-"

He gets interrupted when he was shot in the chest five times and he falls down, dead. Princess Kolita appears, holding a gun.

Princess Kolita: "Even though the Purge is already over, someone had to do it." (winks and puts on the crown) "Queen of the Purge!"


	19. 10-19-2019

At the execution chamber, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are in the electric chairs.

Ammo Baron: "Let us out! Please don't do this! We don't deserve this!"

Techno Baron: "Yeah, we don't wanna die! We have three kids!"

Tulip McCartney: "I'm sorry, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, but the crimes you've committed are inexcusable and unspeakable. The Sultana says that you two are to be sentenced to death."

Techno Baron: (growls) "You'll regret this!"

Ammo Baron: "One of these days, we'll come back from the dead and when we do, you'll pay." (laughs evilly) "You'll all pay!"

He and Techno Baron laugh evilly.

Tulip McCartney: "Sorry." (flips the switches)

Ammo Baron and Techno Baron scream while being electrocuted. Then, the female African American police officer stops the barons' execution. She then checks if their hearts still beats, providing they are alive or not. Ammo Baron and Techno Baron aren't breathing anymore. Tulip McCartney leaves Ammo Baron and Techno Baron alone and dead and comes to their sons and daughter, Blazerio "Blazer" Tech Ammonian, Catherine "Cathy" Star Ammonian and Garret Techno.

Tulip McCartney: "Blazerio Tech Ammonian, Catherine Star Ammonian, Garret Techno."

Blazer: "Yes?"

Cathy: "Yes?"

Garret: "Yes?"

Tulip McCartney: "May I talk to you three outside for a second?"

Tulip McCartney take the kids outside the police station.

Blazer: "What is it, Officer? What happened to Daddy Ammo and Daddy Techno?"

Tulip McCartney: (sighs) "I'm sorry, children. But we had to put them in the electric chairs. I'm afraid that you're just gonna have to except the fact that... Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead."

Blazer, Cathy and Garret: "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**10/19/2019 - Ammo and Techno Barons' Revenge**

At the cemetery, Blazer, Cathy and Garret are crying over Ammo Baron and Techno Baron's graves while everyone else is upset about Ammo Baron and Techno Baron's deaths.

Cathy: "Daddy Ammo!"

Garret: "Daddy Techno!"

Blazer: "We miss you so much!"

Shantae: (concerned) "I'm sorry for your loss, but they had to be executed."

Blazer, Cathy and Garret continue crying and hug Shantae. Then, Baramini comes.

Baramini: "I know Ammo and Techno Barons are gone, but it's time to move on. I can ask Josie to adopt you three and she can be your new mommy and I get to have new siblings."

Blazer, Cathy and Garret didn't listen to Baramini.

Shantae: "Perhaps I should talk to Josie about this."

Later, at Twilight Manor...

Josie Sakura: "Okay, Blazer, Cathy and Garret, since your dads, Ammo Baron and Techno Baron are dead, I had to adopt you just like I adopted Baramini."

Baramini: "It's true. My daddy used to hit me until I called child services and they sent me here."

Josie Sakura: "Any questions?"

Cathy: (raises her hand) "Can we call you "Mommy Josie"?"

Josie Sakura: "Of course you can."

Garret: "I wanna go outside!" (goes outside to play on the mud)

Blazer: (raises his hand) "Where is the bathroom? I need to take a bath."

The scene switches to the bathroom as Josie Sakura has Blazer and Garret take a bath together.

Blazer: Mommy Josie, why do I have to take a bath with Garret?

Josie Sakura: Because, Blazerio, Garret was playing in the mud and I can't have him take a bath on his own. So, from now on, everybody has a bath buddy."

Garret: (plays with a rubber ducky) "Ducky duck!" (laughs)

Blazer: "What am I supposed to do?"

Josie Sakura takes out a wash cloth to wash Blazer. Later, in Baramini's bedroom, Blazer, Cathy and Garret are wearing pajamas.

Cathy: "But, Mommy Josie, why do we have to go to bed early?"

Blazer: "Yeah, we're not tired."

Josie Sakura: "I'm sorry, kids, but I can't let you kids oversleep and miss your surprise tomorrow."

Garret: "A surprise? What is it?"

Josie Sakura: "You'll see. Goodnight." (turns off the light)

Baramini: "Goodnight!" (goes to sleep)

Blazer: "This is really weird."

Cathy: "I miss Daddy Ammo."

Garret: "I miss Daddy Techno."

Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Well, your daddies are not going anywhere." _(chuckles sinisterly)

Later that morning, Josie Sakura and Baramini are at the living room.

Josie Sakura: "Blazer, Cathy, Garret, come here! We have a surprise for you three!"

Blazer, Cathy and Garret appear.

Blazer: "What is it, Josie?"

Baramini: "Surprise!"

Baramini points at the guests, including Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino, Madoka Kaname, Shantae, Bolo, Sky, Rottytops, Darcio, Aradia, Brian, Howdy Boots, Lily-Pop, Twitch, Vinegar, April, Squid Baron, Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Cuphead, Mugman, Miss Chalice, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Pogoriki, Chikoriki, Bendy, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Tempest Shadow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Dezre Azul, Casey Clovers, Kimi Dragonfire, Rosie Brown, Lucas Gold, Amanda "Mandy" Silver, Cartus, Dragonlad, Malrine, Hera, Bonza, Mella, Lunatus, Sirona, Alan, Orena, Romette, Zini, Eregon, Twilight Nelma, Little Devil Macky, Malitha and Eleanora Levolent, Ali Jaziri, Eliza Blossom, Octavius DeSpair, Grace Russell, Terrine, Terra-Fi, Terros and Silver Night, Hauntra Day, Starla Sky, Trixana Whispers, Destiny Luna, Titanette Shadow, Jackie Lantern, Babsy Gumball, Diana Jewelstone, Brandy Maria, Colorette Spectra and Umbrette Aqua.

All: "Surprise!"

Cathy: "What's going on? What is everyone doing here?"

Josie Sakura: "It's a "Welcome to the neighborhood!"/"We're sorry for your loss!" housewarming for you three!"

Garret: "House warming? Won't that hurt?"

Josie Sakura: "That is not what I meant, but they do have gifts."

Cragsters Max: "Well, it on invitations you sent us." (holds an invitation up) "Let's boogie!"

Everyone parties. Blazer, Cathy and Garret sit down in the couch. The scene cuts to the end of the party.

Josie Sakura: Bye, everybody, thanks for coming! Bye Cragsters Max, bye Werner, bye Nightmare Fredbear, bye Usagi, bye Madoka, bye Shantae, bye Lucas, bye, eh, the rest." (everyone else leaves and she walks back into the mansion and sighs) "Ahh, alone at last."

Blazer, Cathy and Garret are playing with some of their new gifts.

Baramini: "They seem to like their new gifts."

Josie Sakura: "Yeah."

As Josie Sakura is closing the door, Baramos' foot gets in the way.

Baramos: "YEOW!"

Josie Sakura: "Huh?" (opens the door to see Baramos) "What are you doing here?"

Baramos: "I heard that you have three new children you adopted."

Josie Sakura: "Because their fathers, Ammo and Techno Barons were executed. Poor little things."

Baramos: "I don't care! I am here to take back my daughter!"

Josie Sakura: "You can't do that! I adopted her!"

Baramos: "Too bad! I'm taking her by-"

Baramini comes and dropkicks her dad before elbow dropping him.

Josie Sakura: "Seems to me that Baramini disagrees." (picks up Baramini and takes her inside)

Baramos: "Ugh... Can things get any worse?"

A swarm of bees surround him.

Baramos: "Uh-oh."

The bees chase him. Inside Twilight Manor...

Josie Sakura: "Ahh, alone again?"

Baramini: "Can I have a tea party with my new brothers and sister?"

Josie Sakura: "Well, I don't see why not."

Baramini: "Yay!" (turns to Blazer, Cathy and Garret) "Hey, Blazer, Cathy and Garret, we're gonna have a tea party!"

In Baramini's room, Baramini is having a tea party with Blazer, Cathy and Garret and all of Baramini's stuffed animals.

Baramini: "You're gonna love this one! All I have to do is serve tea and cakes to you and the dollies!"

Blazer: "I'm not old enough to drink tea."

Cathy: "Me neither."

Garret : "Yeah."

Baramini: "Don't worry. We have hot cocoa with marshmallows instead." (points at the hot cocoa in the tea pot and the marshmallows in the sugar bowl) "We also have whipped cream for the hot cocoa."

Garret: "Gimme!"

Ghost!Techno Baron (off-screen): _"Garret Techno, don't you know you are too young for any hot beverage?"_

Garret: "Did you here that? It sounds like Daddy Techno is scolding me!"

Baramini: "Really? I thought he was dead."

Ghost!Techno Baron (off-screen): _"OF COURSE I'M DEAD!"_

Baramini: (screams) "I heard a dead person!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Make that two dead people!"_

The ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron appear, causing Baramini, Blazer, Cathy and Garret to scream.

Cathy: "Ghost daddies!"

Blazer: "Run for it!"

The kids run out of Baramini's room.

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Great. Now our kids are afraid of us!"_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Don't worry, Techno. We're here for revenge on the whole city. Now that we're ghosts, no one is gonna stop us now!"_

The ghosts laughed evilly. Meanwhile at the living room...

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, Blazer, Cathy, Garret, what's wrong?"

Baramini: "We saw the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron! They are in my room! We gotta show you!"

Josie Sakura: "Ammo and Techno came back as ghosts?!"

Blazer: "Yes! What do they want?"

Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Revenge."_

The five turn to see the ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Revenge on the city of Toonopolis for our deaths!"_

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"We were executed thanks to them, but now we're back from the dead!" _

Josie Sakura: "And what would that be exactly?"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"To haunt the city for eternity..."_

Cathy: "But Daddy Ammo's ghost, I know you and Daddy Techno were executed, but we never did anything wrong."

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Catherine Star Ammonian, I know you and your brothers did nothing wrong, but it's the city that wronged us!"_

Josie Sakura: "Not to offend you or anything, but you two pretty much tried to take over Sequin Land, not to mention kidnapping and destruction."

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"It was the Sultana's fault, but might we remind you that we were executed in your city?!"_

Blazer: "Well, it's true."

Josie Sakura: "Ammo, Techno, please! We're sorry you were executed!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Too late."_

The ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron flew off.

Garret: "Josie, what's gonna happen?"

Josie Sakura: "Kids, I think we have two ghosts to bust! Come on!"

Later, at the street...

Baramini: "I'm scared, Josie. What if Ammo and Techno will come after us?"

Josie Sakura: I'm not sure if it's even possible, but you weren't scared when you dropkicked your dad, right?"

Baramini: "Well, it's true."

They hear a scream and see Lifty and Shifty getting chased by Techno Baron's ghost.

Josie Sakura: "Oh god! Lifty and Shifty are being chased by-"

Garret: "Daddy Techno!"

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Huh?"_

Blazer: "Daddy Techno, you have to stop!"

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Blazerio Tech Ammonian, what has gotten into you? Can't you see I'm busy scaring these two green rodents?"_

Lifty and Shifty: "Hey!"

Josie Sakura: "Sorry, Techno." (captures Techno Baron's ghost with a butterfly net, but he goes through it) "Huh?"

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Sorry, toots, but that only works for fairies."_

Josie Sakura: " Well, look s like it's time for plan b. Baramini."

Baramini: "Oh, yeah." (takes out the Poltergust 5000)

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Is that the Poltergust 5000?" _(screams nd gets sucked in by the Poltergust 5000)

Baramini: "Gotcha!"

Josie Sakura: "Good job! Now to find Ammo Baron's ghost!"

Shifty: "Well, that was crazy. Okay, we're out of here."

Lifty: "Thanks for saving us, Josie."

Lifty and Shifty leave.

Josie Sakura: "You're welcome! Bye!"

They heard a familiar scream.

Josie Sakura: "Oh no! Werner!"

The scene cuts to an alleyway with Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname being cornered by Ammo Baron's ghost, who is laughing evilly.

Cragsters Max: "Ammo, we sorry you and Techno got executed!"

Werner Werman: "Ja, ve're sorry! Please don't haunt us!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Yeah, it's not our fault! Honest!"

Usagi tsukino: "Yeah, I agree with Nightmare Fredbear!"

Madoka Kaname: "And so do I! We're sorry!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Sorry couldn't bring me back from the dead."_ (laughs evilly and floats towards the five)

Blazer, Catherine and Garret come in front of Ammo Baron's ghost.

Blazer: "Daddy Ammo, no!"

Cathy: "Don't do this!"

Garret: "Yeah!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Blazerio Tech Ammonian, Catherine Star Ammonian and Garret Techno, what do you think you three are doing?! Get out of the way so I can terrorize them!"_

Blazer, Cathy and Garret: "No."

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"WHAT?! Give me one good reason not to-"_

Josie Sakura (off-screen): "Oh, Ammo Baron."

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Now what?"_

Josie Sakura appears, holding the Poltergust 5000 as Baramini comes next to her.

Josie Sakura: "Say hello to my little friend!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"The Poltergust 5000?! You're bluffing!"_

Baramini: "She's not bluffing."

Josie Sakura: "Say hi to Techno Baron!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Hey, what are you-" _(screams nd gets sucked in by the Poltergust 5000)

Ghost!Techno Baron (inside the Poltergust 5000): _"They got you too, Ammo Baron?"_

Ghost!Ammo Baron (inside the Poltergust 5000): _"Yeah..."_

Josie Sakura: "Sorry, Ammo, but you or Techno are not haunting my city. Besides, I know the perfect place you can haunt and don't worry, I'll take good care of your kids."

Blazer, Cathy and Garret: "You saved us! Yay!" (hug Josie Sakura)

Baramini: "You did it! You saved the city of Toonopolis!" (hugs Josie Sakura)

Werner Werman: "Ve're real proud of you, Josie."

Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname hug Josie Sakura.

Josie Sakura: "Thanks, guys. Now all I have to do is send these ghosts somewhere else. And I know the perfect place."

Later, at Risky Boots' hideout...

Risky Boots: "Ohohohoho! Once I defeat the genie brat, I will destroy Scuttle Town! Today, Sequin Land! Tomorrow, the world!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"That's not gonna happen, you stupid pirate!"_

Risky Boots: "Huh? Who said that?"

Ghost!Techno Baron (off-screen): _"We're right behind you."_

The ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron behind Risky Boots, moaning. Risky Boots turns around and raises her sword at the ghosts before glaring at them.

Risky Boots: "What do you undead fools want this time?"

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"We just realized that you were the one who got us executed in the first place!"_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Well guess what? Now that we're back from the dead, we're haunting you now!"_

Risky Boots: "Balderdash! You don't scare me!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Oh, really?"_

The ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron use dark magic to transform into their scary forms, Ammo Baron EXE and Techno Baron EXE, much to Risky Boots' horror. The monstrous, gory ghosts of the dead barons laughed evilly at Risky Boots' fear.

Risky Boots: "No! Stay back! I mean it!"

Techno Baron EXE: _"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Risky!"_

Ammo Baron EXE: _"Prepare for the worst nightmare of your life!"  
_  
Ammo Baron EXE and Techno Baron EXE jumpscare Risky Boots. The scene then switches to the exterior of Risky Boots' secret island base as Risky Boots screamed off-screen.


	20. 10-20-2019

At the street, Werner Werman is walking.

Werner Werman: "Vat ein nice day. I'm glad zat zere isn't anyzing bad going to happen."

The sees a fortune teller machine.

Werner Werman: "Hmph, vat ein load of bologna. Ein fortune teller machine. I guess I should try ze zis scam out." (comes to the fortune teller machine) "Zis is going to be ein huge laugh." (laughs and inserts a coin)

A card comes out of the machine and Werner Werman takes it and reads it. Then, he laughs again.

Werner Werman: "Ja right! Who vould vanna belieffe zat malarkey?" (continues laughing and walks off)

Without warning, he gets hit by a bus. After the bus ran him over, Werner Werman is dead and the card is now on the ground, saying "Today, you will die" as lightning flashes.

**10/20/2019 - The Ghostly Soldier**

At the funeral home, Werner Werman's dead body lies in a coffin while his mom, Hermine Werman is sobbing over her son's death.

Hermine Werman: "Oh, Verner, mein dear son! He vas too young! Oh nein!" (cries)

Josie Sakura: (comes to Hermine Werman and puts her hand on her shoulder) "I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Werman."

The other attendees at Werner Werman's funeral are his Rat Wraiths (the ghosts of Tobias Werman (Werner's cousin), Franz Holtz, Anton Denzel and Lorentz Berlin), brother and sisters (Heidi, Heinz, Helga, Heike, Hannah, Helena, Wilhelmina, Wiltrud, Wilma and Monika Werman), and cousins (Theodor, Thaddeus, Valentin, Valerie, Walter, Tamara, Waldeburg, Erika, Eric, Wenzel and Anne Werman), Cuphead, Mugman, Cupgirl, Skippy and Carly Pipperson (even though they didn't wanna go to the funeral), Elder Kettle, Ms. Chalice, Red Velvet, Baramini, Unikitty, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino, Madoka Kaname, Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Lucas Gold, Amanda "Mandy" Silver, Racheal Ribbons, Susie Sweetheart/Dream Baker, Dream Chef, Dezre Azul, Casey Clovers, Kimi Dragonfire, Rosie Brown, the Root Pack (Sal Spudder, Ollie Bulb and Chauncey Chantenay), Goopy Le Grande, Hilda Berg, Cagney Carnation, Ribby and Croaks, Vladimir Vladinstein III (even though he didn't want to go to the funeral), the Great Fairy, Fred Baron, Rose Mary, the Bandit Boys (Bert, Bobo, Baxter and Buster), Baroness Von Bon Bon, Beppi the Clown, Djimmi the Great, Grim Matchstick, Wally Warbles, the Neapolitan Trio (Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry Frost), Peanut Butter and Grape Jelly, Charlotte Scarlet, Arthur Angel, Scrappy Scarecrow, Ellie Poe, Rumor Honeybottoms, Captain Brineybeard, Sally Stageplay and her husband, Seymour Stageplay, Dr. Kahl and his Robot, Mecha-Cuphead and Mecha-Mugman, Cala Maria, Phantom Express (Blind Specter, T-Bone, the Blaze Brothers and the Head of the Train), Hazel Wicked, Gabriella Gray, Minnie the Miner, Zombie Gard, Astro Starblazer, the Card Club (Kingston Clover, Queen Heart, Jackson Spade and Ace Diamond), Marino and Morgan, Warrior Princess Shelly, Cupnight, Vincent and Elizabeth Ratliff, Hallie O. Ween, Akiren Frost, June Fritz (even though she didn't want to go to the funeral), Lucine Schmidt, the Color Four (Vinnie Vermillion, Barney Blue, Emily Emerald and Grace Gold), Violet and Lilac Halo, Malvin Kaedence, Madame, Little Miss and Baby Calamity, Malitha and Eleanora Levolent and their mother Morgana Levolent, Ali Jaziri, Eliza Blossom, Octavius DeSpair, Grace Russell, Kenny James, Meiling Kai, Miles Smartson, Daisy Cartwright, Carrie Lovejoy, Oswald Goodwin, Captain Black Tea, Harvest Wine, Mavis Mint and Boris Blood and Beth and Rosa McCloud.

Josie Sakura: "Werner Werman is dead. He was a good friend to all and a soldier to the Murine Corps. After his life had ended tragically and unexpectedly, he had passed on."

Unknown to everyone, Werner Werman appears from his dead body as a ghost (looking the same except ghostly blue with light blue shoes and overall shorts and a white helmet), hearing what Josie Sakura is saying.

Josie Sakura: "However, he will always be alive in our memories and in our hearts and we will remember him forever. Werner Werman is gone, but never forgotten."

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Fräulein Josie? Vat do you mean?"_ (sees his dead body in the coffin and screams) _"I'm dead! Oh Gott, vy?!"_ (flies off, screaming and leaves the morgue)

Krader: (hears the screaming and becomes confused) "Did anyone else hear that?"

Outside, Werner Werman is flying away while screaming. When he arrives at the street where he died in, he picks up the card and reads it.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"" Today, you vill die"?! Oh, come on! I'm dead because of zis schtupid fortune?! Zis is Hell!"_

The Devil: "Feh! You wish!"

The Devil is reading a magazine entitled "LIFE IN HELL" that has his face on it.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"YOU AGAIN?! Vat are you doing here?"_

The Devil: "Come down to my office and I'll explain everything."

In Inkwell Hell, Werner Werman's ghost enters the Devil's office through the ceiling.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"So vat's happening to me? Und I'll take mein answer in any form but ein song from King Dice!"_

The Devil: "Sorry, Dice."

King Dice: "Oh, why does this always happen?" (leaves)

The Devil: "As for you, Werner, isn't it obvious?"

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Vat are you implying?"_

The Devil: "You're a ghost!"

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"I knew it!"_

The Devil: "I know, but if you want to come back to life, you just have to sign this new soul contract." (notices that Werner Werman's ghost has left) "Dang it."

At the street...

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Okay, now zat I'm ein ghost, I might as vell get used to it. Let's see, ghosts can fly und I'm flying, so I got zis. Und for immortality, zey can life foreffer because zey don't age und zey can't be killed. Intangibility, vich means..."_ (phases through a stop sign) _"Yep, schtill got it. Und corporealization..."_ (picks up a rock) _"Hey, I did it!"_ (throws a rock at the window) _"Voops. I vonder if I can turn invisible."_

Werner Werman's ghost turns invisible as Master Frown appears.

Ghost!Werner Werman (invisible): _"It vorks! I haffe invisibility!"_

Master Frown: "Who's there? If t's you, Unikitty, I am going to-"

A rock is placed on Master Frown's hand.

Master Frown: "Huh?"

Man: "Hey, you broke my window!"

Master Frown: "Wait, what?!"

Man: "Get him!"

An angry mob chases him. Werner Werman's ghost materializes and laughs.

Werner Werman: (laughs) _"Zat vas so fun! Maybe I schould try teleportation und possession."_ (gets an idea) _"I know. I schould teleport to mein house und possess mein robot cat!"_ (teleports)

Later, Werner Werman's robot cat, Fluffy walked outside, possessed by the ghostly Werner Werman.

Ghost!Werner Werman (possessing Fluffy): _"A bit easy, but I need ein vessel zat isn't huge. Nein offense."_

Werner Werman's ghost flies out of Fluffy, which hissed at Werner Werman's ghost.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Don't hiss at me. I'm ein ghost. Maybe I schould'ffe possessed mein tank. Excuse me."_ (teleports again)

Later, Werner Werman's tank appears, possessed by the ghost of Werner Werman.

Ghost!Werner Werman (possessing his tank): (driving around) _"Oh ja, now zat is possession!"_

Fluffy meows.

Ghost!Werner Werman: (flies out of the tank) _"Don't give me zat look, Fluffy! I'm just getting used to it! I vonder if I can possess ein liffing body."_ (turns to Snotrina, who is giggling) _"Hmmm, I guess ein baby should do."_ (flies into Snotrina and possesses her)

Booger: "Okay, Snotrina, today, we are going to gang out with my friends and go to the park. How does that sound? Do you wanna see the Nindjas afterwards?"

Ghost!Werner Werman (possessing Snotrina): _"Zat depends, Dummkopf. Do you vant ein baby to get hurt at ze park? Man, you are such ein lousy Bruder."_

Booger: (gasps) "You're not my sister! She would never say stuff like that and plus, she can't talk because she's only a baby!"

Ghost!Werner Werman (possessing Snotrina): _"Uh-oh."_

Werner Werman's ghost flies out of Snotrina and hides behind a fire hydrant.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Phew. Zat vas ein close vone. Maybe ghosts can do telekinesis."_ (levitates a ball) _"Ja. It vorks. I vonder..."_ (telekinetically throws the ball at a man) _"Uh-oh."_ (teleports)

Booger: "It's okay, Snotrina. Whatever that thing is won't harm you now."

Snotrina coes and hugs Booger. Later, at another street...

Ghost!Werner Werman: _Okay, I haffe flight, immortality, intangibility, corporealization, invisibility, teleportation, possession und telekinesis. Maybe I can be scary."_ (looks at himself) _"Hmmm, but I don't look scary, I vonder if I can do schapeschifting. Hmmm, maybe I should zink of ein scary zought und zen I become zat scary zought."_

He sees the Three Mage-Sisters (Francisca, Flamberge and Zan Partizanne) walking, teleports to them and shapeshifts into a ghostly Marx Soul.

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Marx Soul): _"Your fate is seeeeeeeeeealed..."_

The Three Mage-Sisters scream in horror and run away.

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Marx Soul): _"Success! I knew zat vould get zem!"_

He sees Risky Boots walking, teleports to her and shapeshifts into a ghostly blue Ammo Baron EXE, roaring eerily and jumpscares Risky Boots. Risky Boots screams and runs away.

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Ammo Baron EXE): (laughs) _"Vat ein Dummkopf! Sche deserffed it!"_

He sees Springtrap walking, teleports to him and shapeshifts into a ghostly form of Nightmare Fredbear, roaring at him. However, Springtrap isn't afraid.

Springtrap: "Okay, this is your saddest attempt yet. Whoever you are, that doesn't scare me one bit."

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Ghost!Nightmare Fredbear): _"Ah, come on!"_

Later, Werner Werman's ghost (who is back as himself) is in his house.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Flight? Check! Immortality? Check! Intangibility? Check! Corporealization? Check! Invisibility? Check! Teleportation? Check! Possession? Check! Telekinesis? Check! Schapeschifting? Check! Scaring? Deffinately check! Howeffer, I need ein new scary form."_

Werner Werman's ghost shapeshifts into a bedsheet ghost with nothing underneath.

Ghost!Werner Werman (in a bedsheet ghost state): _"Ah, ein classic bedscheet ghost. I vonder."_ (ghostly tone) _"Vooooooooooooooo! I'm ein schpoooooky ghoooooooost! Voooooooooooooooo!"_ (normal tone) _"Perfect!" _(looks at himself in the mirror) _"Zough I guess I look silly vith ze scheet over mein head. Maybe I should try ein more scarier form."_

Werner Werman's ghost shapeshifts into a corpse-like ghost with sharp, bloody teeth, black soulless eyes with ice blue pupils, blood coming out of the eyes, skeletal arms and legs, sharp claws with blood on them, a cut on his left ear, torn shorts, three scars on each side of his body and blood on his shoes.

Ghost!Werner Werman (in a corpse-like state): _"Ah, ze old horror moffie form. Excellent." _(laughs evilly) _"Now to be scary."_ (lets out a ghostly scream of rage, looks at himself in the mirror and screams in horror) _"EIN ZOMBIE!"_ (realizes that it's him) _"Oh right, I guess I scared meinself. Let's try somezing else."_

Werner Werman's ghost shapeshifts into a spooky version of himself, which consists of soulless ice blue eyes with dark circles around the eyes, a white robe and a ghostly ice blue tail.

Ghost!Werner Werman (in a current state): _"Ah, ein new schpooky form. Now zis vill be ze new me."_ (moans and looks at himself in the mirror) _"Perfect! Now, all I haffe to do is find ein house to haunt und... Hmmm, now zat I zink about it, I might as vell haunt mein house foreffer. Alright, foolish mortals..."_ (ghostly tone) _"...bevaaaaaaare ze ghoooooooost of Veeeeeeerner Vermaaaaaaan!"_ (laughs eerily, moans and disappears)

At the Mines, Krader is sleeping in his room until he hears a ring on his phone and notices a text message that says "Come to Werner Werman's house. This is important. And also, bring Seismo and Shuff too. Signed Josie.".

Krader: "Josie wants to talk to me, Seismo and Shuff? And at late Werner Werman's house? Me be there!" (calls Seismo and Shuff) "Seismo, Shuff, it me, Krader! Josie wants to speak with us at Werner Werman's house! Me know it kind of strange, but it really important. Please come with me. You will? Great! Let go!"

Later,Krader, Seismo and Shuff arrive at Werner Werman's house.

Seismo: "Are you sure zis where we meet Josie?"

Krader: "Of course. Me positive. Josie said it important."

Shuff: "Really? Me hope you right."

Krader: "Of course. Let's go."

Inside the house, Werner Werman's ghost watched the Cragsters coming.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Hook, line und sinker, or in zat case, hook, line und screamer."_ (chuckles evilly) _"I neffer vanted to do zis, but as much as it kills me, figuratively, to say it, I guess I'll gaffe in a try."_ (shutters and disappears)

Krader, Seismo and Shuff open Werner Werman's door and went inside the house.

Kader: "Josie, you here? It us, Krader, Seismo and Shuff. Where are you?"

The door closed behind them.

Krader: "What that?!"

Shuff: "Me not know!"

Seismo: "Me scared!"

A ghostly hiss is heard, making Seismo and Shuff spooked and Krader confused.

Seismo: "Me take it back! Me really scared!"

Shuff: "Me too!"

Krader: (facepalms) "Guys." (becames angry) "Alright, Josie, enough with pranks! Come here!"

A huge ghostly shadow materialized behind Krader, much to Seismo and Shuff's horror.

Krader: "What wrong?"

Seismo and Shuff point at what's behind him. The Cragster leader turned around to see a ghostly Booga (who is actually Werner Werman's ghost in the form of that).

Krader: "B-B-Booga?!"

"Booga" lets out a ghostly roar, scaring Krader, Seismo and Shuff. This made them scream in horror and dig out of the house.

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Booga): (laughs) _"Vat ein bunch of Dumm-"_ (looks into the mirror and screams in horror) _"OH, COME ON! VY?! I HATE BOOGA!"_

Cragsters Max appears, digging from underneath the ground and glares at "Booga".

Cragsters Max: "Booga, you tricked me! Your reign of terror ends now!"

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Booga): _"Nein, vait! Cragsters Max, it's me, Verner Verman!"_

Cragsters Max: "Nice try, fatty! But Werner Werman dead and he better than you!" (gets a baseball bat to use as a weapon)

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Booga): _"Cragsters Max, you're being schtupid again. Now hand ofer ze bat!"_

Cragsters Max: (swings the bat around) "Get back! Me said, get back! Back me say!"

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Booga): (backs away) _"Can't ve just talk about it?"_

Cragsters Max: "NO!"

"Booga" screams and flies off.

Cragsters Max: "Get back here, fatty!"

Cragsters Max chases "Booga" in a Benny Hill way. At the cemetery...

Hermine Werman: "Oh, Verner, I miss you so much, but at least you're in ein better place."

At Twilight Manor, Josie Sakura is watching a scary movie.

Josie Sakura: (shakes as her teeth chatters) "W-w-wow, th-this is really, really s-s-scary."

Unknown to her, Werner Werman's ghost (still in the form of Booga) phased through the front door.

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Booga): (breathes heavily and sighs) _"Phew."_

The ghost rat shapeshifts into his current state.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Zat vas ein close vone. I am neffer going to schapeschift into Booga again!"_ (sees Josie Sakura watching the horror movie) _"Hey, it's Josie. I can always count on her. I'm gonna scare her good."_ (chuckles evilly)

He floats towards Josie Sakura from behind and taps on her shoulder. Before she got up and turned around, Werner Werman's ghost shapeshifts into what appears to be Nitrayus (a fusion between Major Nixel and Lord Betrayus).

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Nitrayus): (laughs evilly) _"I'm back!"_

Josie Sakura: (screams) "Nitrayus!" (hides behind the couch) "What are you doing in Twilight Manor?"

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Nitrayus): _"Simple, foolish human, I'm here to-"_

Suddenly, Cragsters Max bursts through the ground.

Cragsters Max: "Josie, no be alarmed, but Booga in your house and he-" (notices that Nitrayus is here and gasps) "Nitrayus, fusion of Major Nixel and Lord Betrayus?! What he doing here?!"

Ghost!Werner Werman (in the form of Nitrayus): (groans, then sighs) _"Fräulein Josie, Cragsters Max, I haffe ein confession to make."_

Werner Werman's ghost shapeshifts into his previous form, much to Josie Sakura and Cragsters Max's shock.

Josie Sakura: "Werner Werman?!"

Cragsters Max: "You still alive?!"

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Not anymore. I'm ein ghost now. Zis is only mein preffious form. Here is mein current form."_

Werner Werman's ghost transforms into his current form and moans eerily.

Josie Sakura: "Whoa, you really are a ghost. And you can shapeshift?"

Cragsters Max: "Hold on, you were Booga?!"

GhostWerner Werman: _"Sadly, ja, but I am certainly not gonna do zat effer again."_ (shutters) _"I am going to get nightmares after zis. It's bad enough he's already ugly!"_

Josie Sakura: "Good point."

Cragsters Max: "Fair enough."

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Wunderbare! I miss you, guys!"_ (hugs Josie Sakura and Cragsters Max)

Suddenly, he accidentally fell into Cragsters Max's body, possessing him.

Josie Sakura: "Werner?"

Ghost!Werner Werman (possessing Cragsters Max): (examining himself in Cragsters Max's body) _"Vell, zis is awkvard."_

The ghost of Werner Werman exits Cragsters Max, making the latter glare at him.

Cragsters Max: "Hey! Not cool!"

Ghost!Werner Werman: (shrugging) _"Sorry. It vas an accident."_

Josie Sakura: "Well, at least nothing bad has happened, right?"

Without warning, the sound of the door slamming is heard, making Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max and the ghost of Werner Werman shocked. The trio turned around to see an angry Booga.

Booga: "Which one of you was impersonating me?!"

Josie Sakura screams. Then, she, Cragsters Max and the ghost of Werner Werman skedaddled out of Twilight Manor as Booga chased them.

Booga: "Get back here, you little runts! When I get my hands on you three, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Josie Sakura: "This could be really, really good for a horror movie..." (panting) "...or really, really bad for us!"

Cragsters Max: "You think?"

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"I knew I shouldn't haffe schapeschifted into Booga! Und guess vat it leads to... Trouble!"_

Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max and the ghost of Werner Werman kept running as Booga chased them while Master Frown is still getting chased by an angry mob.


	21. 10-21-2019

The scene starts with Baramini playing in the sandbox at the playground.

Baramini: "Lalalalala! What a nice day to make a sand castle!" (notices something in the sand) "Huh?"

The scene switches to Baramini coming to Josie Sakura.

Baramini: "Josie!"

Josie Sakura: "What is it, Baramini?"

Baramini: "Look what I found!" (takes out a creepy doll and lightning flashes from behind)

**10/21/2019 - A Little Shining Star...with Blood**

At the streets...

Baramini: "Yay! I love my new dolly! She's special and she understands me!"

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, don't be ridiculous. Dolls can't understand anyone because they're not alive."

Josie Sakura: "But, Josie, you have a lot of dollies in your room!"

Josie Sakura: "I see that, but it doesn't matter. Sure, it's a creepy doll..." (shutters) "...but I won't in your way, so you can have it."

Baramini: "Yeah! I'm gonna have so much fun with my new dolly!"

Later, in Baramini's room...

Baramini: "New dolly, these are my dollies. They are so happy to meet you. Say hi, dolly!" (to her other dolls) "Dollies, meet my new dolly. Say hi, dollies!" (looks at the creepy doll) "Huh? What's that, dolly? All work and no play will make me go crazy? Are they going to be against me?!"

There came an awkward silence. Later, Baramini is writing something on a chalkboard with chalk.

Baramini: (breathes heavily) "I did it! I wrote it all down!" (turns to her new doll) "What's that?" (becomes shocked) "You want me to kill Josie and her best friends?" (concerned) "But I'm just a toddler and plus, I'll get sent to juvy!" (becomes confused) "You think they'll be happier as ghosts? Alright." (turns the lights off and leaves)

Josie Sakura enters the room.

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, I just wanna know if-" (notices that Baramini isn't here) "Baramini?" (looks at the creepy doll and shutters) "Its even creepier in the dark." (notices something on the chalkboard and reads it) ""Feelin' fine." Well, that's a relief."

A flash of lightning reveals "All work and no play make Baramini go crazy" written all over the walls.

Josie Sakura: "Oh my." (turns around) "This is turning into a parody of The Shining. If I want something Stephen King related, it would be either It or Pet Sematary or Carrie"."

Baramini: (enters the room) "Hello!"

Josie Sakura screams.

Baramini: "What do you think, Josie? What do you think all work and no play will make me?

Josie Sakura: "A dull baby?"

Baramini: "Go crazy! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Josie Sakura: (covering her ears) "Baramini, that's enough!"

Baramini keeps crying and bangs her fists into the ground, causing a temper tantrum.

Josie Sakura: "Oh, for crying out loud!" (takes out a tranquilizer dart and blows it at her, knocking her out)

Later, Josie Sakura keeps the unconscious Baramini in her room.

Josie Sakura: "Sorry, Baramini, but I'm afraid you have to go to bed early." (leaves)

Suddenly, Baramini wakes up and gets out of her bed.

Baramini: "They're all against me..."

She takes out a real axe as lightning flashes in the background. Later, Baramini chops into a room.

Baramini: "Heeeere's Johnny!" (notices that the room is empty) "Wah!"

She chops into another room.

Baramini: "Daaaaavid Letterman!" (notices that the room is empty) "Wah!"

She chops into another room.

Baramini: (holding a ticking stopwatch) "I'm Mike Wallace, I'm Morley Safer, and I'm Ed Bradley! All this and Andy Rooney tonight on 60 Minutes!" (notices that the room is empty) "Wah!"

She chops into another room.

Baramini: "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeere's... Oh, you know what I mean." (realizes that this is Violet Sakura's room) "Uh-oh."

Violet Sakura: "YOU! What are you doing here?! Give me one good reason not to kill you or tell Josie for what you just did!"

Baramini: "I'm looking for Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname."

Violet Sakura: "Are you looking for attention?"

Baramini: "No, I'm going to kill them because my new dolly said they're all against me. I don't know who will adopt me if Josie is dead."

Violet Sakura: "Interesting. Here's the deal, if you kill them, as a reward, I will adopt you. You'll be my new evil henchman forevermore!" (laughs evilly)

Baramini: (laughs)

Violet Sakura: "Okay, we really need to work on your evil laugh."

Later, Cragsters Max is in the attic. He wakes up and looks around.

Cragsters Max: "Huh? Where be me?"

Baramini comes to Cragsters Max.

Cragsters Max: "Why, hello there, Baramini? What brings you here?"

Baramini: "Look! A puppy!"

Cragsters Max: "Where?" (turns around)

Baramini drives the axe into his back, causing him to scream in pain.

Cragsters Max: "Ough! That hurts!" (collapses and dies)

In the basement, Werner Werman wakes up and looks around.

Werner Werman: "Ugh... Vat happened?"

The sound of shattering glass was heard.

Werner Werman: "Huh?" (turns around) "Who's zere?"

Baramini appears from the ceiling, holding the bloody axe and dives it into Werner Werman's chest.

Werner Werman: "GAH! I did not see zat coming!" (sees Baramini) "Bara...mini...?" (collapses and dies)

In the hallways, Nightmare Fredbear is walking around.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Whoa, this seems very strange. I wonder if Josie is around." (notices an elevator) "Huh? I don't remember the mansion having an elevator."

The elevator opens and empties out a huge amount of blood.

Nightmare Fredbear: "What the?!" (the blood splashes Nightmare Fredbear, making him bloodstained) "What the what? How could this get any worse?"

He sees Cragsters Max and Werner Werman's bloodied corpses inside the elevator and becomes shocked.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Oh my god! I'm calling the police!"

But before Nihtmare Fredbear could do that, Baramini appears.

Baramini: "No, Nightmare Fredbear, the police won't get involve in this. Come with me to the bathroom."

When Nightmare Fredbear follows Baramini to the bathroom, he notices the bathtubs is filled with water.

Nightmare Fredbear: "What the?"

Baramini pushes Nightmare Fredbear and his head fell into the bathtub. Baramini pushes his head into the water, drowning and killing him before decapitating him with the axe.

Baramini: "Bye bye."

At the hallway, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname are walking.

Usagi Tsukino: "This is weird. We haven't heard from Nightmare Fredbear."

Madoka Kaname: "I know, right? Where is he anyway?"

The two find the dead bodies of Cragsters Max and Werner Werman and gasped.

Usagi Tsukino: "Cragsters Max?!"

Madoka Kaname: "Werner Werman?!"

Usagu Tsukino: "What happened to them?!"

Baramini comes to them, holding an axe.

Madoka Kaname: "Baramini, what are you doing here?"

Usagi Tsukino: "And why do you have an axe with you?"

Baramini chops Usagi Tsukino in half vertically, causing Madoka Kaname to scream.

Madoka Kaname: "Usagi! What did you do?!"

Baramini: "I did what had to do..."

Madoka Kaname: "No, wait."

Baramini chops Madoka Kaname in half horizontally.

Baramini: "Five down, one more to go."

In Josie Sakura's room, Josie Sakura is reading a book.

Josie Sakura: "Hmmm, Baramini seems quiet. Too quiet. I better check on her."

Later, Josie Sakura goes to Baramini's room, turns on the lights and finds the dead bodies of Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname.

Josie Sakura: (screams) "MY BEST FRIENDS ARE DEAD!"

Lightning flashes in the background and Baramini comes behind Josie Sakura with an axe. Josie Sakura turns around to see Baramini.

Josie Sakura: "What the?"

Baramini: "Come play with me, Josie."

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, what are you doing with that axe?"

Baramini: "Come play with me, Josie, forever and ever and ever."

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, no!" (runs off)

Baramini: "They always run."

Baramini chases Josie Sakura. Josie Sakura goes to her room to hide and Baramini comes and chops the door.

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, stop!" (throws a red ball through the hole on her door)

Baramini: (gasps) "Red ball! Red ball!" (goes after the ball)

Josie Sakura: "Phew. I gotta find another place to hide."

Meanwhile, Baramini gets the red ball.

Baramini: "I got it! I got it!"

Violet Sakura: (comes to Baramini) "What are you doing? Kill Josie! She's the last person you've gotta kill!"

Baramini: "Aw, I've been pooped!"

Violet Sakura: "It's duped, not pooped."

Later, Josie Sakura is sneaking in the hallways.

Josie Sakura: "I don't know what's up with Baramini, but there's something wrong here."

The same red ball hits her in the head, making her notice.

Josie Sakura: "Huh? A red ball?"

Baramini comes to Josie Sakura and headbutts her, dropkicks her, roundhouse kicks her, uppercuts her, crane kicks her, elbow drops her and tackles her.

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, what has gotten into you?!"

Baramini: "My new dolly said you must die!" (bites Josie Sakura's arm)

Josie Sakura: "YEOW! You're dolly said what?! I knew there was something fishy going on here! That doll is evil!"

Baramini: "I don't care!" (strangles Josie Sakura)

Josie Sakura: (chokes) "Get me me! You're only a child!"

Baramini: "No! You're against me! You're all against me!" (takes out the axe and rams it into Josie Sakura's head)

Josie Sakura: "Mother-" (collapses and dies)

Baramini: "The dark deed you've requested is done, dolly."

The scene cuts to the creepy doll in Baramini's room with an awkward silence. Back in the hallways, Baramini was walking.

? (off-screen): "Baramini!"

Baramos appears.

Baramini: "You're not welcome here."

Baramos: "I see, but I'm so proud of you for killing Josie Sakura and her nasty friends. How about you come with me and we could-"

Baramini bites his finger, causing him to scream in agony and making the finger bleed.

Baramos: (angry) "Screw you, you little brat!" (storms off)

Violet Sakura appears and comes to Baramini.

Violet Sakura: "You did well, child. For your reward, I am going to adopt you."

Baramini: "Will I have ice cream too?"

Violet Sakura: "Fine. Go for it."

Baramini: "Ice cream!" (runs off to the kitchen)

Violet Sakura: "Well, that went better than I expected. I wonder if I can make her do a horrible task."

Ghost!Josie Sakura (off-screen): _"YOU!"_

The ghosts of Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname appear, mad at Violet Sakura.

Ghost!Josie Sakura: _"So, you are responsible for the creepy doll and for having us get killed by Baramini!"_

Violet Sakura: "Wait, I can explain!"

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"I'm afraid it's too late for zat."_

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"Get her!"_

The ghosts of Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname beat up Violet Sakura. The scene switches to the exterior of the freezer.

Baramini (inside the freezer): "Help! Violet, help me! I'm stuck in the freezer and I can't get out!" (cries)

Candy Rainbows appears and opens the freezer door.

Candy Rainbows: "Baramini, it's okay. You're free."

Baramini: "But I killed Josie and her friends because my new dolly told me."

Candy Rainbows: "New dolly?"

Baramini: "Hey, there it is right now!" (points at the creepy doll)

Candy Rainbows turns to see the creepy doll and screams in horror. The scene switches to the street where Candy Rainbows throws the creepy doll out of the car and drives off. Mozart's Requiem Mass in D minor - Lacrimosa plays as the creepy doll sheds a tear. At Twilight Manor...

Baramini: "My new dolly was evil this whole time?"

Candy Rainbows: "Yes, Baramini. It was. I had to get rid of it because of how it influenced you."

Baramini: "Does this mean my other dollies are evil too?"

Candy Rainbows: "No."

Violet Sakura appears, with bruises and tattered clothing.

Violet Sakura: "Not one word." (storms off)

Baramini: "She was gonna adopt me."

Candy Rainbows: "Maybe I should adopt you instead."

Baramini: "Yay! I get a new mommy!"

Candy Rainbow: (stern) "By the way, you're grounded for going "Shining" on Josie, Cragsters Max, Werner, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Madoka and killing them with an axe. That means no toys for a week."

Later, Baramini is in her crib in her room with no corpses and blood all over and no toys in her bed. Woe is Me! by Richard Myhill plays Baramini sheds a tear.

Candy Rainbows: "I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. Goodnight." (turns off the light and closes the door)


	22. 10-22-2019

The scene starts with Mela giggling and throwing mud at her father's Dreadlair. Mela giggles even more and hides behind a tree.

Mortamor: "Now what?" (sees his lair vandalized and screams) "My lair! Who did this?!"

He sees Nurp-Naut (in his infant side) laughing.

Nurp: "Naughty Mortamor made a mess." (laughs)

Mortamor: "How dare you!"

Nurp: "Eek!"

Mortamor chases him in a Benny Hill way.

Mortamor: "You're mine you, you little twerp!" (gets handcuffed by the police) "Huh?"

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Mortamor, you're under arrest for attempted child abuse!"

Mortamor: "But he vandalized my lair!"

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "I don't care! Now get in the car, old man!" (throws Mortamor in the car)

Mortamor: "Oh, come on!"

The car drives off as Mela giggles even more. Suddenly, she notices Captain Nexo, dressed as a vampire, talking to Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook.

Captain Nexo: "As you can see, my friends, chicks dig vampires. All I have to do is impress the ladies and boom, I'm a chick magnet."

Mela coos in wonder.

**10/22/2019 - Do Babies Like Vampires?**

Captain Nexo comes to a girl.

Captain Nexo: "Hello, toots. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm dead." (bears his fangs)

Girl #1: (screams) "A vampire!" (runs away, screaming)

Captain Nexo: "Hey! Not cool!" (comes to another girl) "Hello, there. Would it be cool if I'd bite you?"

Girl #2: "Excuse me?!" (pushes Captain Nexo and storms off)

Captain Nexo: ""Again, not cool!"

Mela comes to Captain Nexo.

Captain Nexo: "What?"

Mela points at Captain Nexo's costume.

Captain Nexo: "Why are you pointing at me for?"

Mela holds up two twigs as if they were vampire fangs.

Captain Nexo: "Oh, you wanna be a vampire. So, you wanna be a vampire, you say? Well, you're troubles are over." (smiles evilly)

Later, at the party store...

Miss Raza: "what's taking Nexo so long?"

Princess Kolita: "He's obviously spending time with that dreadful, filthy baby!"

Prince Frozo: "Or maybe he's getting the baby a costume."

Caramel the Knight: "Why does it always have to be babies?"

Butterscotch the Rook: "Or v-v-vampire babies..."

Caramel the Knight: (slaps Butterscotch the Rook) "What made you think that there's a vampire baby?"

Butterscotch the Rook points at Mela, who is now dressed as a vampire baby in a dress, coming to them while cooing.

Miss Raza: "Is that Mela? How much did Nexo spend on that costume?!"

Captain Nexo: "Remember the money we stole?"

Princess Kolita: "You spend it?!"

Captain Nexo: "Not all of it! Sheesh! Now let's test this vampire baby."

Mela giggles. Later, at the playground, Baramini and Malrine are on the seesaw as Mela comes to them, making the two notice.

Malrine: "Hi, Mela, what are you wearing?"

Baramini: "Yeah, you look different."

Mela babbles and coos.

Malrine: "What's that? It's hard to understand what you're saying."

Captain Nexo appears.

Captain Nexo: "She's a vampire just like me."

Baramini: "A vampire? But you're not-"

Captain Nexo hisses at Baramini.

Baramini: (screams) "I take it back!"

Captain Nexo: "I thought so. Now if you excuse me, me and Mela are gonna go scare our dads." (picks up Mela and leaves)

Malrine: "Mela has turned into a vampire?"

Baramini: "I think so. I better tell Josie about this."

Later at Twilight Manor, Baramini knocks at Josie Sakura's door as she answered.

Josie Sakura: "What is it, Baramini?"

Baramini: "Josie, I think Mela has turned into a vampire."

Josie Sakura: "A vampire?"

Baramini: "Yeah! A vampire! I think Captain Nexo might be a vampire too! I think he bit the baby and she became his undead slave!"

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, Nexo and Mela are just pretending. They are only playing. You can't let your imagination get the best of you. Tell you what, why don't we go to Nexo's friends and they'll tell you if it's play pretend, alright?"

Baramini: "Alright."

In jail, Mortamor is in his jail cell.

Mortamor: (growls) "I can't believe I got arrested! Can things get any worse!"

The lights went out.

Mortamor: "Huh?"

When the lights came back on, Mela appears and giggles.

Mortamor: (screams) "A VAMPIRE! GET AWAY, YOU UNDEAD FREAK!"

Mela sheds a tear. Captain Nexo, in his bat form, appears and takes Mela away.

Mortamor: "Curse you, stupid daughter for being a vampire!"

In Mt. Zugzwang...

Grandmaster Nimzo: "Mwahahahaha! Once I destroy the hero's bloodline, I will take over his disgusting city!"

The lights went out.

Grandmaster Nimzo: "Huh?"

When the lights came back on, Captain Nexo appears and hisses.

Grandmaster Nimzo: (screams) "A VAMPIRE! BE GONE, YOU UNHOLY MONSTER!"

Captain Nexo: "I vant to suck your blood!"

Grandmaster Nimzo: (screams) "Go away, go away, go away!" (runs away)

Captain Nexo: "Still got it."

Mela claps her hands. Meanwhile, at an alley, Josie Sakura and Baramini come to Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook.

Josie Sakura: "Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook, fancy meeting you five here."

Baramini: "Hello."

Butterscotch the Rook: "Hi."

Miss Raza: "What seems to be the problem?"

Josie Sakura: "There is no problem. It's about Captain Nexo and Mela."

Caramel the Knight: "What about Nexo and Mela? They are busy at the moment."

Josie Sakura: "Well, Baramini claimed they are vampires, so I was wondering if you think they're playing pretend."

Princess Kolita smirks and was about to say something, but Prince Frozo interrupted her.

Prince Frozo: "They're just playing pretend."

Princess Kolita: "Seriously?!"

Josie Sakura: "You see, Baramini? They're just playing pretend."

Baramini: "Really?"

Captain Nexo appears with his mouth stained in ketchup.

Captain Nexo: "Bleh bleh!"

Josie Sakura, Baramini, Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook scream.

Captain Nexo: "Sorry, this is just ketchup. You should look at Mela."

Mela appears with her mouth stained in ketchup. Baramini screams and runs off.

Josie Sakura: "Baramini, wait!" (runs after Baramini)

Later, in Baramini's room, Baramini is searching in her closet.

Baramini: "I can't believe that bully, Captain Nexo and poor baby Mela scared me! Well, if they wanna play vampire, then I'm gonna play vampire hunter."

The scene switches to Baramini, dressed as a cute vampire hunter, at the park. Then, The Good, the Bad and the Ugly by Ennio Morricone plays.

Baramini: "I'm coming for you, vampire!" (runs off)

The scene cuts to Captain Nexo talking with the rest of Brat Six (Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook) while Mela is with him.

Captain Nexo: "So after we scared Baramini, she ran off, screaming. You should've seen the look on her baby face!"

Baramini: (comes to Captain Nexo) "One problem, Nexo! I'm a play pretend vampire hunter!"

Captain Nexo: (turns around) "You asked for it, Baramini! You and your baby clothes are going down!"

Baramini: "Let's go, pal! I'm not scared of you!"

They glared at each other.

Captain Nexo: "Make a move!"

Baramini takes out garlic bread.

Caramel the Knight: "Kid, he's not really a-"

Miss Raza: "Caramel, please!"

Captain Nexo charged at Baramini, who used the garlic bread as a shield. He grabs the garlic bread and throws it aside and it hits Springtrap.

Springtrap: (shakes his fist) "Hey! Damn kids!"

The fight continues. Captain Nexo has the upper hand, but Baramini pantsed him.

Captain Nexo: "Hey! Not cool, kid!"

Baramini pushes Captain Nexo. Mela comes to her.

Baramini: "You're free, baby." (takes the cake vampire teeth out of Mela's mouth)

Mela giggles.

Captain Nexo: "Hey, you can't do that! You may have beaten me, but I'll be back!"

He and the rest of the Brat Six left. Later, in Baramini's room, Baramini and Mela (in their regular attire) are playing with baby toys.

Baramini: "I'm glad you are not like Captain Nexo."

Mela coos, happily.

Baramini: "You're welcome. If Werner Werman finds out that you were a vampire-"

Werner Werman appears.

Werner Werman: "Vampire?! Vere?! I will kill zem! Zey are not velcome here!" (takes out his rifle)

Baramini: "There is no vampire, it's just me and Mela."

Mela babbles.

Werner Werman: "I see. I'm onto you girls." (leaves)

Baramini: "Okay, bye!" (turns to Mela) "I'm glad you're not a vampire."

Mela giggles and winks.


	23. 10-23-2019

The scene starts with the exterior of a tower.

? (off-screen): "But, dad, why can't I go outside?"

Inside the tower, a white-haired Rapunzel (Josie Sakura) is glaring at her "dad" (Dr. Kiln).

Rapunzel's "Dad": "Because the world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it."

Rapunzel: "That does seem fair."

Rapunzel's "Dad": "Life is unfair. There is more to the world than you should know. I mean look at you. You're as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower."

Rapunzel: "I know, but-"

Rapunzel's "Dad": "That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear. Guess, I always knew this day was coming. I knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest soon, but not yet."

Rapunzel: "Oh boy, here we go again."

Rapunzel's "Dad": "I mean look at you! You won't survive on your own! You're sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy, gullible, naive, positively grubby, ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague. They'll eat you up alive, you could get trampled by a rhino or you could get mugged and left for dead. Besides, there are a lot of bad things out there; ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, snakes, the plague, large bugs, men with pointy teeth-"

Rapunzel: "You're pretty much one with pointy teeth."

Rapunzel's "Dad": "That's enough. Now look in that mirror." (points at the mirror to Rapunzel's reflection) "I see a strong, charming, confident, beautiful, shiny young girl... Oh look, you're here too." (laughs) "I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously."

Rapunzel: "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Rapunzel's "Dad": "Simple, never ask to leave this tower again."

Rapunzel: (bites her lip, growls and shakes her fists until she calms down) "Yes, dad."

Rapunzel's "Dad": "I love you very much, dear."

Rapunzel: (sarcastically) "I love you more."

Rapunzel's "Dad": "I love you most. And remember, daddy knows best."

He goes out the window, climbs down a ladder and takes the ladder away. Rapunzel groans and facepalms.

**10/23/2019 - Josie Sakura as Rapunzel**

Later, Rapunzel is cleaning her glasses when suddenly, she sees an army of soldiers lead by their ruler, King Ammo (Ammo Baron).

Rapunzel: "What the what?" (puts on her glasses) "Is that another prince or another king?"

King Ammo: "So, you must be Princess Rapunzel, eh?"

Rapunzel: "Why, yes. What is it?"

King Ammo: "I am King Ammo and I wish to meet you."

Rapunzel: "You have to climb up there."

King Ammo: "I'll take my chances."

Rapunzel lets down her hair for the one-eyed king to climb to. When King Ammo climbed up all the way to meet her, he noticed that he is actually climbing her hair. He yelled in shock as he lets go and ends up falling into a bush.

Rapunzel: "Oh, come on, King! Are you gonna rescue me or not?"

King Ammo: "I can't..."

Rapunzel: "It's the hair, isn't it?"

King Ammo: "You mean to tell me I was climbing on that?!"

Rapunzel: "What were you expecting? A ladder? Stairs? A rope! I was gifted with long, healthy, glowing, snow white hair! And don't call me a freak! That is what all the princes and kings called me after they climbed my hair and fell!"

King Ammo: "Can't you just cut it?!"

Rapunzel: "Then what would you use to climb up and rescue me?"

King Ammo: (groans) "Nevermind! This is hopeless!" (to his soldiers) "Come on, men. Let's go."

King Ammo and his men left, much to Rapunzel's dismay.

Rapunzel: "Ugh! Those kings and princes are worthless! How am I going to leave this place! I can't just ask my dad to go outside! It's bad enough he used my hair as a lamp and I am pretty sure he's not even my real father! I think he found me when I was a baby and that he's just holding me for a ransom! What's next? A thief is just going to come and kidnap me?"

Rapunzel looks down from her tower to see two thieves (Cragsters Max and Werner Werman) coming, wearing matching hooded capes, scarves (which cover their mouths), tunics, belts, leggings, gloves and shoes. Rapunzel gasps and closes her windows.

Rapunzel: "Dang it! It had to be thieves." (opens the window a little to hear what they're saying)

? (Cragsters Max): "You think this is place, Alfred?"

Alfred (Werner Werman): "Of course, Luke. Zis is vere ze fair princess, Rapunzel liffes."

Luke: "Oh, I see. All we have to do is climb tower to see princess and kidnap her."

Alfred: "Good zinking, Luke! Our boss vill surely revard us for kidnapping ze damsel!"

Rapunzel: "It's not like they're gonna climb up the tower, right? Oh no."

Luke starts climbing the tower with Alfred on his back.

Alfred: "You go, Luke!"

Shocked, Rapunzel closes the window.

Rapunzel: "That's it! That is it! If I'm going to escape, I'll just do it myself! It's a good thing I have these long, sharp nails for self-defense." (looks at her long, sharp nails) "I know they are dangerous, but at least they're not as long as my hair."

She kicks the window open, uses her hair as a rope and gently gets out of the tower while climbing down.

Luke: (while climbing up the tower) "We almost there!"

Rapunzel: (while climbing down the tower) "Hey, guys."

Alfred: "Hallo, Fräulein." (realizes in shock) "Vait ein minute!" (glares at Luke and smacks him) "Luke, you fat Dummkopf, look down zere! Sche's getting avay!"

Luke: "What?!" (looks down to see Rapunzel climbing down) "Why you no tell me! Let's go!"

After Rapunzel climbs down, she lets her hair on the ground. Then, a prince (Kaito) appears.

Prince: "Lady, I would ask for your hand in marriage." (hands out a small box) "Also, I have brought you this nail filer." (opens the box to reveal a nail filer)

Rapunzel: "I'm sorry, sir, but..."

She slashes the prince's outfit, revealing his underwear.

Rapunzel: "I just got out on my own and I've got two crazy thieves out to get me. Sorry about that." (laughs nervously)

Luke (off-screen): "Princess Rapunzel!"

Luke and Alfred appear.

Luke: "You no get away that easy!"

Alfred: "You're coming vith us now!"

Rapunzel: "Not by a long shot, scrawny!"

Alfred: "Scrawny?!"

Rapunzel: "Oh, and you're friend is fat!"

Luke: "Hey! How dare you!"

Alfred: "You'll pay for zis!"

They chase Rapunzel in a Benny Hill way. In the forest...

Rapunzel's "Dad": "Oh yes! Since I have kidnapped Rapunzel when she was a baby, I'll be waiting for her real parents to pay me for the ransom and I'll be rich!" (laughs evilly)

Rapunzel: "Hi, dad! I'd love to explain, but I can't because two thieves are after me and that is why I can't come back to the tower! Bye!" (runs off)

Rapunzel's "Dad": "Unbelievable! There goes my ransom! Can things get any worse?"

Luke and Alfred push Rapunzel's "dad" out of the way as they run passed him.

Rapunzel's "Dad": "Oh, come on!"

The chase continues and takes place in several parts of a village. Then, she stopped at a dead end.

Rapunzel: "Oh no! A dead end! I'm screwed!"

Alfred: "Vell, vell, vell, looks like it's ze end of ze line for you!"

Luke: "You coming with us, princess!"

The scene cuts to Luke and Alfred taking Rapunzel to their boss' hideout in a pillory.

Rapunzel: "Is it too late to offer you some water?"

Luke: "Shut up."

The duo and Rapunzel arrived at the hideout.

Rapunzel: "Man, this place is very grim and creepy.

She sees a muscular centaur statue at the entrance and jumps in both shock and disgust.

Rapunzel: "Ugh! And what's with that ugly, ugly statue? It's so hideous..."

Luke: "Hey, you no talk about our boss like that! He breaker of hearts and smasher of heads!"

Alfred: "Ja, he ordered us to kidnap you because of your freakishly long, vite hair!"

Rapunzel: "What does he want with my hair? A ransom?!"

Alfred: "I'm afraid zere is nein ransom."

Rapunzel: "Excuse me?"

Luke: "You'll see."

Later, after Luke and Alfred take Rapunzel to their bosses' lair and get the pillory off of her...

Luke: "Boss, we here!"

Alfred: "Und ve'ffe brought somevone!"

A pair of yellow eyes appear in the darkness.

Rapunzel: (nervous) "You're Luke and Alfred's boss?"

Luke and Alfred's Boss (in the darkness): "I am he! Mighty Lord Tirek! Magic seeker! Master of criminals! Skull-smasher! Heart breaker! Enslaver of innocents!"

Rapunzel: (under her breathe) "Not to mention all-around bully."

Lord Tirek (in the darkness): "And who might you be, hm? Let me guess, a spy come to stop me?" (sighs) "Come on, then. Let's have a look at you."

Lord Tirek steps out of the darkness to reveal himself as he looks down at Rapunzel, who reacts in shock.

Rapunzel: "Stay back!"

Lord Tirek: (smirks evilly) "Princess Rapunzel, I've been expecting you."

Rapunzel: "What do you want?"

Lord Tirek: "I'm glad you asked. I want the magic of your hair."

Rapunzel: "What?! There's nothing magic about it! All it does is glow!"

Lord Tirek: "True, but it does have the healing ability and aging control."

Rapunzel: "Say what?"

Lord Tirek: "Years ago, your parents, a King and a Queen, were anticipating their firstborn. Unfortunately, very late in her pregnancy, the queen fell ill with what would surely result in her death, as well as her child's. Fearing the death of his love, the King dispatched multitudes of soldiers and villagers alongside the populace to search for a rumored magic flower, created by a single drop of moonlight, with the potential to heal illnesses. After much searching, the flower is miraculously located and boiled into medicine to cure the queen of her ailment. With the help of the flower, the queen makes a full recovery and soon gives birth to a healthy baby girl, you who, unlike your parents, have beautiful, snow white hair. To celebrate your birth, a floating lantern with the emblem of the moon was released into the sky amongst the people the kingdom."

Rapunzel: "That explains why all the kings and princes and these two thieves were calling me princess."

Lord Tirek: "The peace did not last long, however. I was the one who broke into the castle late one night and kidnapped you to drain you of your magic, but unfortunately, I accidentally left you in the woods."

Rapunzel: "Well it serves you right for kidnapping me!"

Lord Tirek: "And do you know why I kidnapped you? It's because I was searching for the magic in that flower until it was taken away and that it was in you! I needed the magic in that flower to become stronger!"

Rapunzel: "Why?!"

Lord Tirek: "So I can drain the magic from that flower and steal all magic in the world and rule as its god!"

Rapunzel: "Screw you! Not in your life, you power-hungry god-wannabe!" (runs off)

Lord Tirek: "Don't just stand there! Get her!"

Luke and Alfred: (nervously) "Yes/ja, Lord Tirek." (go off after Rapunzel)

The duo chase Rapunzel again until she hits another dead end.

Rapunzel: "Ah, come on! Why?!"

Luke: "You not going anywhere, princess!"

Alfred: "Don't make us haffe to hurt you!"

Rapunzel: "Stay BACK!" (tackles Luke and Alfred and scratches them)

The scene cuts to Luke and Alfred unconscious with torn clothing and bleeding scratches, cuts and claw marks all over their bodies. Rapunzel, who has her nails bloodstained, walks off.

Rapunzel: "I will deal with them later. Right now, I've got a bone to pick with Lord Tirek."

At Lord Tirek's throne...

Rapunzel (off-screen): "TIREK!"

Rapunzel kicks the door open.

Rapunzel: "You're next."

Lord Tirek: "How adorable, but I'm afraid it's too late!" (comes to Rapunzel and grabs her) "Any last words before I drain your hair's magic?"

Rapunzel: "Yes, but first, allow me to return the favor...with interest!"

She stabs Lord Tirek in the throat with her nails, causing him to let go of her, cough up blood and collapse on the floor.

Lord Tirek: "Ugh... I did not think this through..." (dies)

Rapunzel: (sighs) "There, he's dead. Now to find those two thieves who kidnap me."

Later, she comes to the thieves, who are still unconscious.

Rapunzel: "Oh my, I really did a number on these two. I suppose I do feel sorry for the way I attacked them. I never healed anyone before, but I guess I can try." (puts her hair around Luke and Alfred) "Well, here goes nothing. Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse and bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine."

During the healing incantation, the hair glows white and it heals Luke and Alfred. Luke and Alfred regain consciousness.

Luke: "What happened?"

Alfred: "I know, right? It felt ve died or somezing."

Rapunzel: "You didn't technically die, you were both out cold and I had to heal you. I also killed your boss. I'm sorry about what happened. I had to do what's right."

Luke: "Oh, me understand. Me sorry me and Alfred kidnapped you."

Alfred: (sighs) "Und I'm sorry too, but vat are ve gonna do now? Our boss is dead!"

Rapunzel: "I dunno, I guess we should find the Moonstone Kingdom. I think I was born there."

Later, Rapunzel, Luke and Alfred arrive at the Moonstone Kingdom where they saw King Moon (Marcus Sakura) and Queen Luna (Starlight Sakura).

Rapunzel: "Excuse me, but is this King Moon and Queen Luna?"

King Moon and Queen Luna turned to see Rapunzel.

King Moon: "Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel: "My real mom and dad!"

Queen Luna: "We miss you so much!"

Rapunzel hugs King Moon and Queen Luna.

Luke: "Yay! Group hug!"

He hugs Rapunzel and her real parents and Alfred.

Alfred: "Vell, zis is schtrangely awkvard."


	24. 10-24-2019

The scene starts with Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Kradenity (Krader's cousin), Slasher (Krader's older brother), Rokkura, Owla, Chucky, Rockus, Donny, Buck, Werner Werman and his Rat Wraiths, siblings and cousins, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Plushtrap, Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury, Rei Hino/Sailor Mars, Makoto Kino/Sailro Jupiter, Minako Aino/Sailor Venus, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Mami Homura, Kyoko Sakura, Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Lucas Gold, Amanda "Mandy" Silver, Rosie Brown, Casey Clovers, Kimi Dragonfire, Dezre Azul, Susie Sweetheart, Dream Chef, Rachael Ribbons, Cheerina and Gloomita Twilight, Elena Hex, Felixander, Rosaline the Rosedrian, Harlo, Quinnie and Midnight Stone, Ecta Geist, Veronica/Nightmutt, Asami Tanaka/Cure Green, Yuki Akiyama/Cure Shadow, Chieko Igawa/Cure Carnation, Etsuko Fukuhara/Cure Earth, Hana Hanamura/Cure Slush, Fukumi Fujiwara/Cure Twister, Ikuyo Enomoto/Cure Zap, Jitsuko Eguchi/Cure Inferno, Kanoko Yamaguchi/Cure Light, Cartus, Dragonlad, Malrine, Hera, Bonza, Mela, Lunatus, Sirona, Alan, Zini, Eregon, Romette, Orena, Twilight Nelma, Little Devil Macky, Princess Dianna, Sister Spectri, SpiritFan21, Brenda Green, Victoria, Toxic Glow, Shade, Sara Akamatsu, Batoriki Lester Dawkins, Zira Pepper, Terrine, Terra-Fi, Terros and Silver Night, Hauntra Day, Starla Sky, Trixana Whispers, Umbrette Aqua, Destiny Luna, Titanette Shadow, Jackie Latern, Babsy and Bibi Gumball, Brandy Maria, Diana Jewelstone, Colorette Spectra, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki, Chikoriki, Wooliriki, Rosariki, Bendy, Dendy, Alice Angel, Boris the Wolf, Amu Hinamori, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo, Minto Aizawa/Mew Mint, Retasu Midorikawa/Mew Lettuce, Bu-ling Huang/Mew Pudding, Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Zakuro, Berii Shirayuki/Mew Berry, Ringo Akaii/Mew Ringo, Doremi and Pop Harukaze, Hazuki Fujiwara, Aiko Senoo, Onpu Segawa, Momoko Asuka, Hana Makihatayama, Dodo, Rere, Mimi, Fafa, Roro, Nini, Toto, Twitch, Vinegar, April, Blazeio "Blazer" Tech Ammonian, Catherine "Cathy" Star Ammonian, Garret Techno and various cartoon/anime/video game characters and various OCs throwing Josie and Pyrose Sakura, Corey Sakura (Josie Sakura's male clone) and Baramini a birthday party in the backyard at Twilight Manor. Candy Rainbows gives the four a birthday cake.

Everyone (except Bonza, Mela and Richard): **_Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you_**

Everyone cheers.

Josie Sakura: "You are all the best toony friends a woman could ever have."

Pyrose Sakura: "Yeah, but you know, I could've just baked a cake."

Corey Sakura: "I wouldn't mind it."

Baramini: "Cake time!" (pounds on the table)

Josie, Pyrose and Corey Sakura: "Hey!"

The birthday cake flies into Baramini's mouth. Baramini swallows the cake whole and licks the icing off her face.

Candy Rainbows: (takes out another cake) "Don't worry. I always carry a spare."

Baramini goes to pound the table again.

Josie Sakura: "Oh, no you don't!"

She lifts the cake in the air, grabs a sword and slices the cake into pieces for her friends.

Nightmaria Nightmare: "Enjoy the cake, everybody. Me and Candy made it special just for Josie, Pyrose, Corey and Baramini."

Everyone eat their slices of the cake. All of a sudden, the ground shakes.

Lunatus: "Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!" (accidentally pokes Mela in the eye with her fork) "Sorry."

Mela cries. Asami Tanaka looks annoyed at this while eating some cake.

Asami Tanaka: (feels the ground shaking) "Huh? Whoa!" (falls over)

Josie Sakura: (feels the ground shaking) "Whoa!" (falls over and gets up) "Oh my god! You don't see that everyday."

Krader: (gasps) "Look!" (points)

Everyone turns to see a bloody message on the back door that says "HELP ME". Then, shadowy hands grabbed Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname and dragged them into the manor, causing everyone else to gasp in shock.

**10/24/2019 - The Other Friends**

The scene switches to Josie Sakura, Krader, Seismo and Shuff entering Twilight Manor.

Josie Sakura: "Welp, my birthday is totally messed up."

Krader: "Yeah, but me wonder. Why these things take Werner, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Madoka?"

Shuff: "Yeah, me worried about these four."

They see a familiar amulet on the ground.

Josie Sakura: "Magica De Spell's pendant? What's it doing here?"

Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname appear, running for their lives.

Usagi Tsukino: "Josie, Cragsters, help!"

Madoka Kaname: "Whatever they are, they're out to get us!"

Josie Sakura: "It's Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname! They need our help!"

Krader: "Right!" (turns to Seismo and Shuff) "Guys, we have to use Cubit!" (takes out a Cragsters Cubit)

Seismo: "Don't you think it little bit drastic?"

Krader: "TAKE IT!"

Krader, Seismo and Shuff touch the Cubit and scream. A tornado comes out of nowhere, sucking them in

Cragsters: "MAX!"

The tornado disappears and Cragsters Max appears.

Cragsters Max: (laughs) "Oh yeah!"

A shadowy hand punches Cragsters Max.

Cragsters Max: "Seriously?"

Josie Sakura: "Well, this is getting weird."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Tell me about it." (accidentally turns off the lights)

Six shadows spirits with red eyes and an indigo glow surrounding them resembling the ghostly versions forms of Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname appear.

Shadow Josie Sakura: _"What are you? Cavemen? Turn on the lights!"_

Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname: (scream) "Shadow/schadow spirits/schpirits!"

Werner Werman: "Zis house is haunted!" (punches the shadow counterpart of him, only for his hand to go through him)

Shadow Werner Werman: _"Hey, ein little reschpect!"_ (punches Werner Werman)

Werner Werman: "Ow!"

Shadow Cragsters Max: _"Hey! Let me try!"_ (punches Cragsters Max)

Cragsters Max: "OW!"

The six hero stare at the six shadow spirits.

Shadow Werner Werman: _"Take ein picture. It'll last longer."  
_  
Josie Sakura: "Hey, if you're Josie Sakura, then what is my birthday?"

Shadow Josie Sakura: _"It's today! My birthday is today too!"_

Josie Sakura: (gasps) "She is me!"

Shadow Nightmare Fredbear: _"That goes for you too, Nightmare Fredbear!"  
_  
Nightmare Fredbear screams in shock.

Shadow Usagi Tsukino: _"And you too, Usagi!"_

Usagi Tsukino screams as well.

Shadow Madoka Kaname: _"And you too, Madoka!"_

Madoka Kaname screams as well.

Cragsters Max: "Let me guess, you spirits from mine and Werner's shadows, right?"

Werner Werman: "I zink zey are."

Shadow Cragsters Max and Shadow Werner Werman scream in shock.

Usagi Tsukino: "Noble spirits, your time has passed."

Shadow Usagi Tsukino: _"We're not even dead, we're just shadows!"_

Shadow Madoka Kaname: _"What were you expecting?"_

Madoka Kaname: "That was unmotivated!"

Shadow Madoka Kaname: _"Meh."_

Nightmare Fredbear: "Josie, do something!"

Josie Sakura: "Why is it always me? I didn't bring any shadow spirits or take Magica's amulet!"

Shadow Cragsters Max: _"Me not know. He not know what good thing he got."_

Shadow Werner Werman: _"I know, right? Ve like ein voman who can relax."  
_  
The two float towards Josie Sakura.

Shadow Cragsters Max: _"Yeah, not like grumpy girl there."_ (points at Shadow Josie Sakura)

Shadow Josie Sakura: _"Hey! I'm right here, you know! Quit making cracks!"_

Shadow Nightmare Fredbear: _"Speaking of cracks, aren't you going to crack?"_

Shadow Josie Sakura: (sarcastic) _"I dunno. Aren't you?"_

Shadow Nighmare Fredbear: _"I'll crack you!"_

Shadow Usagi Tsukino and Shadow Madoka Kaname restrain Shadow Nightmare Fredbear.

Shadow Madoka Kaname: _"Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Take it easy, Nightmare Fredbear!"_

Shadow Usagi Tsukino: _"She's right! Let's not antagonize our friend!"_

Josie Sakura: (to Shadow Cragsters Max and Shadow Werner Werman) "So, yeah, things aren't perfect between me and Cragsters Max and Werner Werman. By the way, you two are hot."

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman became annoyed and jealous.

Josie Sakura: (turns to Cragsters Max and Werner Werman) "What? Don't look at me like that, you two!"

Shadow Cragsters Max and Shadow Werner Werman hug Josie Sakura, who blushed.

Werner Werman: "Fräulein Josie!"

Josie Sakura: "Can you be more specific?"

Shadow Josie Sakura growls while Shadow Cragsters Max and Shadow Werner Werman laugh. Josie Sakura laughs as well. Then, Shadow Cragsters Max and Shadow Werner Werman kiss Josie Sakura's cheeks. Cragsters Max and Werner Werman growl in jealousy.

Josie Sakura: "There's no reason to be jealous. It's just the shadow versions of you two."

Cragsters Max: (growls) "So, she likes ghosts better, eh?"

Werner Werman: "Technically, zey are schadow schpirits."

Cragsters Max: "Close enough. Come on, Werner. Let's go."

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman leave. Later, the two arrive at Myotismon's castle.

Cragsters Max: "Now, Werner, all we have to do is insult Myotismon enough to make him kill us both."

Werner Werman: "Vait, vat? You're getting us killed?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Cragsters Max: "Relax, Werner, we only doing it for Josie. What worse thing that can happen?"

Later, Cragsters Max kicks the door open.

Cragsters Max: "Hey, Myotismon! Guess who back!"

Myotismon: (turns around to see Cragsters Max and Werner Werman and reacts in shock and disgust) "You two again!"

Cragsters Max: "You got that right! You have brain size of nut and your mask and cape make you stupid!"

Myotsimon: "Hey!"

Cragsters Max: "And also, you greatest insult to vampires because you dumber than Booga!"

Werner Werman: (sighs) "Vell, I might as vell insult Myotismon vile he kills us both." (yells at Myotismon) "Hey, Myotismon! You're ugly und creepy und everyone hates you!"

Myotismon: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Werner Werman: "Uh-oh, I zink I vent too far..."

Myotismon: "You're stupidity has driven me really batty!"

A swarm of bats charge towards Cragsters Max and Werner Werman.

Werner Werman: "Cragsters Max, I just vanted to say zat before ve die, I said ve vere doing zis for Josie, right?"

Cragsters Max: "No worry, we'll explain after that. How bad can getting killed be?"

The scene cuts to the exterior of Myotismon's castle as Cragsters Max and Werner Werman scream in horror and agony was heard off-screen. At Twilight Manor, Josie Sakura, Shadow Cragsters Max and Shadow Werner Werman are playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on the Switch.

Josie Sakura: (playing as a Mii Swordfighter) "I'm gonna win!"

Shadow Cragsters Max: (playing as Ganondorf) _"In your dreams, hero! Me gonna win!"_

Shadow Werner Werman: (playing as Ridley) _"Nein, I'm gonna vin! Eat mein dust!"_

Josie Sakura: "Bring it on, you-"

The ghosts of Cragsters Max and Werner Werman appear.

Shadow Cragsters Max and Shadow Werner Werman: (scream) _"GHOSTS!"_

Josie Sakura: "Cragsters Max? Werner? Why are you ghosts?"

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"We feel like ghosts while you no pay attention to us!"_

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Ja, und plus, ve're dead because ve just got killed by Myotismon zanks to him!"_ (points at Cragsters Max's ghost)

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"Why you little!"_

Josie Sakura: "Don't beat up each other and don't yell at me, it's not my fault you were killed by Myotismon! I really him for killing you two, but I cannot believe you both died for me just to try to teach me a lesson!"

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Vat do you mean by "trying"?"_

Josie Sakura: "It's not really working for me, but I can handle all the ghosts you can float at me."

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"Won't other Josie be problem?"_

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Ja, sche seems pretty jealous."_

Josie Sakura: "Pfft, I think she gets it."

Shadow Josie Sakura appears and gives Josie Sakura a vanilla milkshake with whipped cream. The auburn-haired girl drinks it.

Josie Sakura: "See, she just gave me a vanilla milkshake with whipped cream. How bad can it-" (collapses)

Shadow Josie Sakura: _"I put poison in her milkshake."_

Josie Sakura rises from her body as a ghost.

Ghost!Josie Sakura: _"What the hell, girl?! Poison?! Ah, come on!"_

Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname appear and saw what happened.

Usagi Tsukino: "So, I guess we better tell everyone the bad new, guys. I'm sure Baramini will understand." (notices Nightmare Fredbear near the window, holding Madoka Kaname hostage) "What are you doing?!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "So long, sucker!" (jumps out the window with Madoka Kaname with her)

Usagi Tsukino: "Oh no, you're not leaving me to clean this up!" (jumps out the window and falls to her death)

She rises from her body as a ghost and notices Nightmare Fredbear in the tree laughing as Madoka Kaname is next to him.

Ghost!Usagi Tsukino: _"What the heck, Nightmare Fredbear? You made me die?! That's not funny!"_

Nightmare Fredbear: "Hey, I didn't know you died! It's not my fault!" (accidentally pushes Madoka Kaname)

Madoka Kaname falls to her death and she rises from her body as a ghost.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Okay, that was my fault."

Ghost!Madoka Kaname: _"You think? That is totally uncalled for."_

Nightmare Fredbear: "Nope! I am not going to jail for this! Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! So much nope!" (falls off a tree)

He suddenly gets impaled on a pole and his ghost rises from his body.

Ghost!Nightmare Fredbear: _"I hope you two are happy!"_

? (off-screen): "Thank you!"

They see the Zappa Yow Yow Boys (Fofo, Gling and Kapu) dragiing the dead bodies of Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname away.

Fofo: "Now we've got some tasty stew for the winter!"

Ghost!Usagi Tsukino: _"Hey! Give us back our bodies!"_

Ghost!Madoka Kaname: _"Yeah! You don't know where those have been!"_

The Zappa Yow Yow Boys ignored the ghosts and ran off with the corpses.

Ghost!Nightmare Fredbear: _"Damn those cannibals. I hope they get worms from eating the corpses."_

Later, at the living room, all six ghosts are with all six shadow spirits.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Zis is all your fault, Fräulein Josie, for vanting somebody new!"_

Ghost!Josie Sakura: _"I'm sorry I put you all through this, especially you, Werner and Cragsters Max."_

Pyrose and Corey Sakura, Baramini, Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Lucas Gold and Amanda "Mandy" Silver appear.

Pyrose Sakura: "Guys, please! This fighting solves nothing!"

Ghost!Josie Sakura: _"Oh, Pyrose, thank god you, Corey, Baramini, Candy, Nightmaria, Lucas and Mandy are still alive!"_

Corey: "Thanks. But maybe you shouldn't fight anymore."

Baramini: "Yeah, I know it's scary to see the shadow versions of you six, but I guess they're just like you."

Lucas Gold: "I agree. Just because there are two of you each doesn't mean you should be jealous."

Amanda "Mandy" Silver: "Yeah. You could make peace or something."

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Zey're right, let's not fight anymore."_

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"Yeah, let's just make her decide between us!"_ (points at Josie Sakura's ghost)

Shadow Cragsters Max and Shadow Werner Werman floats towards Josie Sakura's ghost.

Shadow Cragsters Max: _"Choose us, Josie, because we no bitter yet."_

Shadow Werner Werman: _"Ja, ve can schtay up later und you're on our minds all ze time."  
_  
Ghost!Josie Sakura: (smirks) _"I see."_ (to the ghosts of Cragsters Max and Werner Werman) _"Cragsters Max and Werner Werman, how would you two win my heart?"_

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"Well..."_

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Zose are great reasons, but zere's vone reason each you should choose us; vile Cragsters Max is schtrong und funny und tough, I am cute, smart, braffe und kind. Sure, Cragsters Max isn't bright und I am pretty snarky, but it doesn't matter because ve schtill vanna be vith you."_

Shadow Werner Werman: "Zat is so beautiful!"

Shadow Cragsters Max: "Yeah, you two are best!"

The ghosts of Cragsters Max and Werner Werman hug Shadow Cragsters Max and Shadow Werner Werman and the two shadows come to Shadow Josie Sakura.

Ghost!Josie Sakura: _"You're right, guys, I could never leave you two, not even for your shadows. If there was a dot or a squiggle different, that'll be too much."_

Ghost!Werner Werman and Shadow Werner Werman: _"Oh, Fräulein Josie!"_

Ghost!Cragsters Max and Shadow Cragsters Max: _"We always love you!"_

The ghosts of Cragsters Max and Werner Werman hug Josie Sakura's ghost and kiss her cheeks while Shadow Cragsters Max and Shadow Werner Werman hug Shadow Josie Sakura and kiss her cheeks, making the Josie Sakura's ghost and Shadow Josie Sakura blush. The ghosts of Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname and their shadow counterparts, Pyrose and Corey Sakura, Baramini, Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Lucas Gold and Amanda "Mandy" Silver applaud.

Candy Rainbows and Nightmaria Nightmare: "It's about time the guys and their shadows made up!"

Later, that evening, the birthday party continues at the backyard and the guests are still here.

Ghost!Nightmare Fredbear: _"Hey, Nightmare, check this out!"_

Shadow Nightmare Fredbear: _"This is going to blow your mind!"_

They lit the fireworks and they flew into the skies. However, two of them landed on Ammo Baron and Techno Baron, killing them.

Ghost!Nightmare Fredbear and Shadow Nightmare Fredbear: _"Uh-oh."_

Nightmare: "Well, you blew them instead. That was really horrifying."

The ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron appear.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"What the heck?! We were gonna pick up Twitch, Vinegar, April and our sons and daughter and now we died and became ghosts?!"_

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"Who launched fireworks at us?"_

Nightmare Fredbear's ghost, Shadow Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare pointed at Flowey.

Flowey: "Hold in! It wasn't me! I swear!"

Ghost!Techno Baron: _"We don't believe dirty weeds like you!"_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"We're gonna tear your flower petals for this!"_

The ghosts of Ammo Baron and Techno Baron chased Flowey as Twitch, Vinegar, April, Blazer, Cathy and Garret laugh at this.

Ghost!Madoka Kaname: _"I just had a worrysome thought."_

Ghost!Usagi Tsukino: _"What is it, Madoka?"_

Ghost!Madoka Kaname: _"What's Magica De Spell's pendant doing in Twilight Manor in the first place?"_

Capatin Nexo overhears this as his eyes widened.

Capatin Nexo: (to the audience) "Oh! Well, it's funny you should, uh, you see..." (turns to his friends) "Raza, Kolita, Frozo, Caramel, Butterscotch, they're on to us!"

Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook appear.

Miss Raza: "Let's get out of here!"

The Brat Six (Captain Nexo, Miss Raza, Princess Kolita, Prince Frozo, Caramel the Knight and Butterscotch the Rook) run away, making the ghosts of Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max and Werner Werman and their shadow counterparts notice.

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"What all that about?"_

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"I haffe nein idea, mein Cragsters compadre."_

Ghost!Josie Sakura: _"Me neither, but all I know is that this has been the most interesting birthday I ever had."_

Shadow Josie Sakura: _"I couldn't agree more."_ (winks)

Magica De Spell appears and comes to Shadow Josie Sakura, Shadow Cragsters Max and Shadow Werner Werman.

Magica De Spell: "Hi, I'm Magica De Spell! I lost my pendant because it was stolen by a child and I'm looking for the little brat responsible!"

The next day, the ghosts of Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname and their shadow counterparts, Pyrose and Corey Sakura, Baramini, Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Lucas Gold and Amanda "Mandy" Silver are at the living room. Candy Rainbows is near the camera.

Candy Rainbows: "Okay, hold still. This is the last picture on the roll."

Amanda "Mandy" Silver: "Isn't it about time you went digital?"

Candy Rainbows: "Don't push my button and I won't push yours." (smiles) "Nothing's gonna ruin this one." (goes to the ghosts, the shadow spirits, Pyrose and Corey Sakura, Baramini, Nightmaria Nightmare, Lucas Gold and Amanda "Mandy" Silver) "Here we go. Here we go. Here we..."

Unikitty appears in front of the camera.

Unikitty: "Hey, can I be in the pic-"

The camera takes the picture of Unikitty in front of the group.

Candy Rainbows (off-screen): "Ah, come on!"


	25. 10-25-2019

The scene starts with June Fritz (dressed as Juliet) in her balcony.

June Fritz: "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Skippy Pipperson (dressed as Romeo) appears.

June Fritz: "Well, thou came quicker than I thought."

Skippy Pipperson holds up a signs that says "I am hurt.".

June Fritz: (surprised) "What?! Art thou hurt?

Skippy Pipperson holds up another sign that says "Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch. Marry, 'tis enough, my fair Juliet."

June Fritz: "Courage, Romeo. The hurt cannot be much."

Skippy Pipperson holds up another sign that says "No, 'tis not so deep as a well nor so wide as a church-door, but 'tis enough, 'twill serve. Ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat to scratch a man to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain that fights by the book of arithmetic!"

June Fritz: "Romeo, no!"

Skippy Pipperson holds up another sign that says "Help me into some house, Juliet, or I shall faint. He has made worms' meat of me. I have it and soundly too." before his head falls into floor while his headless body collapses to the floor, dead.

June Fritz: (screams) "Romeo! Oh god, why?! The brave Montague, Romeo is dead! That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, which too untimely here did scorn the earth."

? (off-screen): _"Oh, I'm sorry, but you're too young to read Schakeschpeare books. Too much of zat can scar you for life."_

June Fritz: (gasps) "Show thyself!"

? (off-screen): _"Gladly."_

The ghost of Werner Werman appears, grabs June Fritz and takes out a dagger.

June Fritz: "Help! Let me go or thou art sorry!"

Ghost!Werner Werman: (laughs evilly) _"O happy dagger, zis is zy scheath. Zere rust und let her die!"_

June Fritz screams as she was about to get killed until she woke up in her room. Then, she looked under her sheets and noticed what she did in embarrassment.

**10/25/2019 - Nightmare on Inkwell Isle**

June Fritz put the sheets in the washing machine and walks off. Later, at the park...

June Fritz: "It all started very romantic with Skippy as Romeo and me as Juliet, but when Werner Werman appeared, he ruined my fantasy by haunting me in my dreams and trying to kill me!"

Skippy Pipperson holds up a sign that says "I almost killed in my dreams by Werner too!" and Carly Pipperson cries as well, indicating that Werner Werman's appeared in her dreams too. The Color Four (Vinnie Vermillion, Barney Blue, Emily Emerald and Grace Gold) appear.

Barney Blue: "He was in our dreams too."

Lucine Schmidt: "Hey, come to think of it, he was in my dreams too."

Malitha Levolent: "Me three."

Ali Jaziri: "Me four."

Eliza Blossom: "Me five."

Octavius DeSpair: "Me six."

Kenny James: "Me seven."

Meiling Kai: "Me eight."

Miles Smartston: "Me nine!"

Daisy Cartwright: "Me ten!"

Violet Halo: "Me eleven!"

Lilac Halo: "Me twelve!"

June Fritz: "Wait a minute! You don't think he could be in all our dreams, could you?"

Grace Russell: "I am not sure. Maybe he's our to get us!"

Eleanora Levolent: "I'm not sure, but I think we're about to find out."

They see Carrie Lovejoy laying on a bench, sleeping. In Carrie Lovejoy's dreams, Carrie Lovejoy (dressed as Audrey in her Queen of Mean attire).

Carrie Lovejoy: "I am the beautiful queen of Inkwell Isle! I am a most fabulous ruler in the entire world."

Carrie Lovejoy: **_I want what I deserve  
I want to rule the world  
Sit back and watch them learn  
It's finally my tur-_**

Werner Werman's ghost materializes from the shadows and Carrie Lovejoy gasps.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"How about some royal blood?!"_

Carrie Lovejoy screams and runs off.

Ghost!Werner Werman: (laughs) _"You've mastered a dead tongue, but can you handle a pair of dead hands?"_ (his hands extend from his arms, wrap around Carrie Lovejoy and squeezes her)

At the park, Carrie Lovejoy twists and screams until she falls off the bench as Oswald Goodwin run to her.

Oswald Goodwin: "Babe, what's wrong?!"

Carrie Lovejoy: (wakes up, screaming) "Get that monster away from me!"

Captain Black Tea, Harvest Wine, Mavis Mint, Boris Blood, Little Miss Calamity, Baby Calamity and Walter, Tamara, Waldeburg, Erika, Eric, Wenzel and Anne Werman hear Carrie Lovejoy's screams or horror.

Tamara Werman: "Vat's wrong vith Carrie? It looked like sche just saw ein ghost."

Lucine Schmidt: "I think she did. Do you know what happened to your older cousin, Werner Werman? It's time we told a story of murder and revenge from beyond the grave."

The scene switches to a power plant where Werner Werman is volunteering to take Skippy and Carly Pipperson, June Fritz, Lucine Schmidt, the Color Four, Violet and Lilac Halo, Malitha and Eleanora Levolent, Ali Jaziri, Eliza Blossom, Octavius DeSpair, Grace Russell, Kenny James, Meiling Kai, Miles Smartston and Daisy Cartwright on a fieldtrip.

Werner Werman: "Und zis is ze Inkvell Isle Nuclear Power Plant. I know your teacher, Akiren Frost can't come because he's sick, so I vill be subschtituting for now. As you can see-"

Daisy Cartwright: "Mr. Werman, is there any ice cream?"

Werner Werman: "Nein, zere is nein ice cream in ze power plant!"

Vinnie Vermillion: "Then where are all the nachos?"

Werner Werman: "Zere aren't any nachos?"

Ali Jaziri: "What about hotdogs?"

Werner Werman: "Zere are nein hotdogs!"

Octavious DeSpair: "Pizza?"

Werner Werman: "Nein!"

Violet Halo: "Burgers!"

Lilac Halo: "I like burgers!"

Werner Werman: "Can ve just go on vithout any- Oh mein Gott!"

Carly Pipperson is seen climbing on the rails. Werner Werman runs to get Carly, who cries, and he brings her back to the kids. Then, Skippy Pipperson holds out a sign that says "Chocolate?". Werner Werman stammers and screams.

Werner Werman: "Zat does it! I cannot take it anymore! You children are all insane!" (screams some more and runs towards some high-voltage power cables) "Vhat's zis? "Exchtremely high voltage"? Vell, I don't need safety gloves, 'cause I'm ein schtupid chi-" (touches the cables and gets electrocuted)

Kids (except for Skippy and Carly Pipperson): "Ooooh."

Werner Werman, who is now a skeleton, glares at the kids.

Skeleton Werner Werman: "You schtupid children vill all pay for zis...vith your blood und effery ozer children's blood!"

June Fritz: "Oh, right. How are you going to get us? Skeleton power?"

The kids laugh.

Skeleton Werner Werman: "I'll schtrike und haunt you all vere your parents und guardians cannot protect you... in your dreams!" (laughs evilly, collapses and dies)

The scene switches back at the park.

Lucine Park: "At first, I thought he was lying, but it turns out, he was haunting us for revenge in our dreams."

Tamara Werman: "Mein cousin, Verner Verman is dead because of you?! Vat ze heck, guys?!"

Eleanora Levolent: "I know, but if we fall asleep again, he will come back to haunt us. I have a feeling that you might be next."

Anne Werman whimpers while Tamara Werman holds her.

Tamara Werman: "Do you realize vat zis means? Ze next time ve fall asleep, Verner vould come back to haunt us, effen zough some of us did nozing wrong!"

Skippy Pipperson holds up a sign that says "We better tell Elder Kettle about this.". Later, after the kids told Elder Kettle about what happened...

Elder Kettle: "Oh my god, this is bad! You kids could be dealing with a ghostly entity that will haunt you in your dreams!"

Carly Pipperson whimpers.

Elder Kettle: "The only way to stop him is the apologize to him."

June Fritz: "I volunteer Lucine! I'm not going to forgive Werner for ruining my Romeo and Juliet dream!"

Lucine Schmidt: "Wait, me?"

The scene switches to Lucine Schmidt on Cuphead's bed.

Cuphead: "I dunno, Lucine. Is it really necessary to sleep on my bed to take on the ghost of a pissed of Werner Werman?"

Lucine Schmidt: "Of course it's necessary. I just don't know how to go to sleep on someone else's bed before."

Mugman: "Well, Carly seems to be sleeping."

Carly Pipperson is sleeping on Lucine Schmidt's chest.

Lucine Schmidt: "Won't Werner Werman be a problem?"

In Carly Pipperson's dreams, a smiley face appears on the sun.

Sun: "Let's be friends!"

The scene cuts to a bunch of teddy bears climbing a tree.

Teddy bears: "Let's be friends!"

Cuphead appears and throws a Frisbee and the Frisbee bounces off the bottle of sun screen which falls over while a rubber ducky with sunglasses is relaxing.

Rubber ducky: (quacks) "Let's be friends!"

The Frisbee was still flying until Carly Pipperson catches it with her mouth and crawls towards Cuphead and Mugman.

Cuphead: "Come on, girl! Good girl!"

Carly Pipperson spits the Frisbee out of her mouth and giggles happily.

Mugman: "Aw, what a good girl!"

Cuphead: "Let's hug her and appreciate her and give her many baby toys she wants!"

Cuphead and Mugman hug the baby rat girl while she is cooing happily. Suddenly, lightning flashes and the three turn towards a well where the ghost of a familiar German rat soldier crawls out of there and floats towards the trio, making Carly Pipperson whimper in fear.

Ghost!Werner Werman: (sinisterly) _"So, you vant ein friend, eh?"_ (chuckles evilly) _"Be careful vat you vish for."_

He screeches angrily and jumps at Carly Pipperson, who cries in horror until Cuphead and Mugman shot Werner Werman's ghost with green magic finger bullets, knocking the ghost back.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Vat ze heck?!"_

Cuphead and Mugman take off their disguises to reveal themselves to be Malitha and Eleanora Levolent in their super forms.

Super Malitha Levolent: "Not so fast, Werner Werman!"

Super Eleanora Levolent: "You're dream haunting days are through!"

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Vat?! But how did you get in zat baby's dream?!"_

The scene switches to Malitha and Eleanora Levolent sleeping next to Carly Pipperson on Cuphead's bed.

Lucine Schmidt: "C'mon, Malitha. You and your sister can do it."

Back in Carly Pipperson's dream.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"It doesn't matter! You can't defeat me!"_

Super Eleanora Levolent: "Go to hell!"

Ghost!Werner Werman: (sarcastically) _"Oh, I'ffe been zere! Danke! I find it qvite loffely!"_ (lets out a ghostly scream)

Carly Pipperson cries in horror.

Super Malitha Levolent: "Stop it! You're scaring her!"

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"How about I scare you inschtead?!"_

The ghostly German rat soldier shoots lightning blasts at the Levolent sisters, but they dodged and him with their green magic beams. Werner Werman's ghost charged at the girls. However, the sisters combined their magic and blasts at Werner Werman's ghost, sending him out of Carly Pipperson's dreams. Carly Pipperson blows a raspberry. In reality, Carly Pipperson and Malitha and Eleanora Levolent wake up and Werner Werman's ghost appears on the floor, groaning.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"You know, today is not mein day."  
_  
Carly Pipperson cries.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Ah, schut up, you schtupid baby!"_

Nightmare Fredbear appears, bruised and battered.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Nightmare Fredbear, vat's wrong? I zought you vere schtalling ze Deffil!"_

Nightmare Fredbear: "I was, but apparently, the Devil and his minions attacked me."

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Ah, come on! You had like einz job to do after you taught me how to go into ozher people's dreams! Can zings get any vorse?"_

The Devil kicks the door open.

The Devil: "You're coming with me, Werner Werman!"

Werner Werman's ghost screams. Later, after Werner Werman's ghost gets taken to Hell by the Devil.

Ghost!Werner Werman: (in a ghostly voice) _"Leeeeeet me gooooo or I vill haaaaaunt yo-"_

The Devil: "Silence, child abuser! Prepare for an eternity of horrible pain!" (grabs Werner Werman)

Ghost!Werner Werman: (normal voice) _"Oh, nein! Oh!"_

The Devil: (removes Werner Werman's helmet and noogies him) "Noogie, noogie, noogie!" (laughs evilly)

Werner Werman's whimpers and cries both eerily and sadly.

The Devil: "Oh, be quiet! You'll wake up Major Nixel!"

Major Nixel's ghost appears.

Ghost!Major Nixel: _"I'm already up."_


	26. 10-26-2019

At the cemetery, Barracuda Joe, Twitch, Vinegar, the Ammonian Soldiers, Techno Baron, April, the Techno Grunts, Blazerio "Blazer" Tech Ammonian, Catherine "Cathy" Star Ammonian, Garret Techno, Fru-Fru and her Tinkerbats, Caroline, Hypno Baron, Indigo, Squid Baron, Light Baroness, Winter Baron, Music Baron, Ghost Baron and Flower Baron are at Ammo Baron's funeral.

Barracuda Joe: "Ammo, you were more than just a boss, you were a great leader to all. Rest in peace, sir."

Twitch: "Yeah, rest in peace, boss."

Vinegar: "We will never forget you."

Techno Baron: "You were a good friend to us too."

April: "I agree."

Blazer, Cathy and Garret: "Us too!" (crying)

Fru-Fru: "I guess I do miss him, even though he may be a bit of a sleazy jerk and a cassanova."

Caroline: "And I'm gonna miss him too. Let's go home now."

Barracuda Joe, Twitch, Vinegar, the Ammonian Soldiers, Techno Baron, April, the Techno Grunts, Blazer, Cathy, Garret, Fru-Fru and her Tinkerbats, Caroline, Hypno Baron, Indigo, Squid Baron, Light Baroness, Winter Baron, Music Baron, Ghost Baron and Flower Baron left the cemetery. The ghost of a familiar buff cyclops military leader materializes, crossing his arms and shaking his head in dismay.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Poor, unhappy allies of mine. I may be dead, but what they didn't know is that I'm still here. They have no idea that I still have plans from beyond the grave."_ (chuckles evilly before he vanishes)

**10/26/2019 - Ammo Baron the Unfriendly Ghost**

In Scuttle Town...

Shantae: "Goodness, I can't believe Ammo Baron is dead. He may be one of my enemies, but at least he was a better villain than Risky Boots."

Bolo: "I know, right? I can't believe he was gunned down by Viz yesterday."

Rottytops: "Yeah, I could've just eaten Viz' brains."

Sky: "Careful, Rottytops. Viz probably still has his gun."

Rottytops: "Not for long. I stole it." (holds up a stolen gun)

Shantae, Bolo and Sky duck their heads.

Shantae: "Rottytops!"

Later that evening, at Shantae's room, Shantae was getting ready for bed.

Shantae: (yawns) "What a day. Since Ammo Baron's death, his army has disbanded the other Barons have nothing to do today. I might as well go to bed."

She goes to her bed and was about to fall asleep until she heard a ghostly moan.

Shantae: "Huh? What was that?"

Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Wooooooooooooo... Shaaaaaaaaantaaaaaaaaaaaae..."_

Shantae: (confused) "Wait a minute. Ammo Baron?"

Ammo Baron's ghost appears, mad.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (groans) _"You know, genies like you are always no fun!"_

Shantae: "What are you doing here? You're dead!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Of course I'm dead, you fool, but I'm not out to haunt Scuttle Town or any place in Sequin Land, I'm going after a much bigger prize!"_

Shantae: (shocked) "The whole world?!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Toonopolis."_

Shantae: "That's where Josie Sakura lives!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"What a clever half-genie, but it will not safe your friend because I'm back from beyond the grave and you or no one else is going to stop me from taking over the city by haunting it and unleashing a ghostly war upon it. From now on, Toonopolis will be called Ammopolis!"_ (laughs evilly as lightning flashes and vanishes)

Shantae: (gasps) "I better call Josie!" (takes out her phone to call Josie Sakura)

At Twilight Manor, the phone rings and Josie Sakura, who was sleeping, answers the phone.

Josie Sakura: (tired) "Hello..."

Shantae (on phone): "Josie, it's me, Shantae! You are not going to believe this!"

Josie Sakura: "Well, you can just tell me what it is."

Shantae (on phone): "It's about Ammo Baron, one of my enemies and the one who was shot and killed by Viz."

Josie Sakura: "I heard. Viz is getting arrested for that and for stealing Ammo Baron's tank."

In Zone 5.1...

Viz: "With my new tank, I will have my revenge on Phil Eggtree and his friends!" (laughs evilly)

The tank breaks down and falls into pieces.

Viz: (screams) "My tank! I just stole it from Ammo Baron after I killed him! Can things get any worse?" (gets cuffed by the police) "Huh?"

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Viz, you are under arrest for the murder of Ammo Baron, stealing his tank and attempted child abuse!"

Viz: "But, Officer, I can explain! Sure , I killed Ammo Baron, but I was going to get my revenge on Phil Eggtree and his friends for-"

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Let me guess, the Vizion? Well, guess what? I don't care! Now get in the car, dirtbag!" (puts Viz in the car) "And you'll stay in jail for the rest of your life!"

Viz: "Oh, come on!"

At Shantae's house...

Shantae: "I know, but about Ammo Baron..."

Josie Sakura (on phone): "What about Ammo Baron?"

Back at Twilight Manor...

Josie Sakura: "C'mon, Shantae, you can tell me."

Shantae (on the phone): "Ammo Baron has returned from beyond the grave and now he's going to take over your city by haunting it, terrorizing you and everyone in it and unleashing a ghost war upon it."

Josie Sakura: (shocked) "What?! Ammo Baron's ghost is going to take over my city?! This is bad! This is really bad!"

Shantae (on the phone): "I know! You have to warn everyone about that!"

Josie Sakura: "Don't worry, Shantae. You can count on me." (hangs up) "I better warn everyone about this in the morning. I don't want my city taken over by a dead baron!"

Outside, Baron Geist Von Werman was eavesdropping on the whole thing.

Baron Geist Von Werman: _"So, Ammo Baron has returned from beyond ze graffe, eh? I better notify TC, Bani und Kokoro about zat."_ (vanishes)

Meanwhile, Ammo Baron's ghost arrives at the cemetery.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (chuckles evilly) _"Time to walk the dead."_ (yells) _"Alright, you worthless, miserable spooks, wake up! We've got a lot of work to do! Chop-chop!"_

Several ghosts of villainous knights, soldiers, pirates, vikings, gangsters, mobsters, bandits, thieves, thugs and killers and several evil spirits arise from their graves, groaning in dismay and annoyance.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"I know you are all resting in piece, but have you ever been wronged, neglected, abused, assaulted, exiled, killed, executed, abandoned and/or forgotten before?"_

The ghosts groaned, hissed and growled angrily.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"I know, I was gunned down by that blasted alien named Viz, but it's a good thing he was arrested. And as for all of you lost souls, how would you all like to join me for my new army to take over the city of Toonopolis for all eternity?"_

The ghosts laughed evilly as they applaud.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"I thought so. Are you with me?"_

The ghosts laughed evilly.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Good, now let's go!"_

At the sewers...

Bani Jigokuno (a.k.a. Sailor Blood Moon): "Where is Geist? He is supposed to meet us minutes ago."

Kokoro Akumano: "I know, right? It's not like he's abandoned us or anything."

Twisted Cragdroid: "Ugh, this is so unbelievable! Why I oughta-"

Baron Geist Von Werman (off-screen): _"Oh, guys."_

The three turned to see Baron Geist Von Werman.

Twisted Cragdroid: "Where the hell have you been?"

Baron Geist Von Werman: _"Just eavesdropping on vat our enemy, Fräulein Josephine Rose Sakura said about ein certain villain zat vas murdered by Viz."_

Kokoro Akumano: " Viz was never to be trusted, especially now that he's killed Ammo Baron and stole his tank."

Baron Geist Von Werman: _"Vell, he's ein ghost now just like me und he's going to take over Toonopolis!"_

Bani Jigokuno: "Interesting, but how does this involve Josie?"

Baron Geist Von Werman: _"Sche is varning efferyvone in ze city about ze ghost of ze mechanized militaristic madman, so vonce ze evacuation begins, all ve haffe to do is kidnap her! I don't know vat ve'll do vith her, sche'll be ours anyvay. Now come on, you drei, laugh evilly vith me!"_

Baron Geist Von Werman, Twisted Cragdroid, Bani Jigokuno and Kokoro Akumano laugh evilly. Meanwhile at Toonopolis City Hall, Josie Sakura appears, rings the giant bell and talks into a megaphone.

Josie Sakura: "Emergency! Everybody wake up and head to Toonopolis City Hall! Hurry! Emergency! Wake up and come here right now!"

The citizens wake up and head to Toonopolis City Hall.

Josie Sakura: "Emergency!"

Everyone wonders what is going on.

Josie Sakura: "I hate to interrupt your beauty sleep, but this is very important! Ammo Baron has returned from beyond the grave and he's planning to take over the city! We need to evacuate the city immediately!"

Cagney Carnation: "Prove it!"

Ammo Baron's ghost appears behind the citizens, moaning. Josie Sakura screams in horror as she points at the ghost. The citizens turn around and scream as well.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Greetings, foolish mortals! I am the ghost of Ammo Baron and I am here to take over the city of Toonopolis!"_

Eagleator: (snarkingly comes to Ammo Baron's ghost) "Yeah, right! You and what army, old man?"

Lightning flashes as Ammo Baron's ghost's new army materialize.

Josie Sakura: (points at Ammo Baron's ghost's army) "That army!" (screams) "EVERYONE EVACUATE!"

The citizens scream and panic as they started to evacuate.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"How foolish."_ (to his new army) _"Alright, you ghosts and ghouls, now is the time to take over the entire city of Toonopolis! But first, I'll start by haunting..."_ (pointing at Josie Sakura) _"...her!"_

Josie Sakura: "Me, but I didn't do anything wrong to you!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And yet, you warned every citizen about me, but you were too late to tell them to evacuate. It looks like you'll be mine...FOREVER!"_ (laughs evilly)

Josie Sakura screams as runs off.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"They always run."_ (vanishes)

At Techno Baron's lair in Propeller Town, Techno Baron was sleeping until he hears his phone ringing and answers.

Techno Baron: "Hello?"

Josie Sakura (on phone): "Techno, Ammo Baron is back from beyond the grave and he's taking over my town with an army of evil spirits, including the ghosts of knights and soldiers and pirates and vikings and gangsters and mobsters and bandits and thieves and thugs and killers and-"

Techno Baron: "Ammo is back?!" (squeals happily) "That's wonderful! I'm finally gonna see Ammo again! I'll tell the kids and-"

Josie Sakura (on phone): "I don't think that would be necessary. You see, he is going to haunt me and I was wondering if you can dig up Ammo Baron's body from the cemetery and take him to an ancient, mystical burial ground to bury him at and then, he'll be revived and he won't haunt me or take over the city."

Techno Baron: (frowns) "You know, that sounds like a reference to the Stephen King novel, Pet Sematary. There are also consequences of bringing the dead back to life in an ancient burial ground. Not everything that comes back is the same. And what about his army that you've mentioned?"

Josie Sakura (on phone): "Just bring back Ammo Baron already!"

Techno Baron: "ARGrrrgh! Fine, but it's going to cost you!" (hangs up and groans) "I can't believe I'm gonna have to dig up Ammo's corpse and bury him in an ancient burial ground." (gets a shovel) "I swear it's gonna be like the new Pet Sematary. At least no one will know about this." (leaves)

Meanwhile, Josie Sakura arrives at Twilight Manor to hide from the ghost of Ammo Baron. Then, she closes the door to hide from him and sighs in relief.

Josie Sakura: "That was a close one."

Baron Geist Von Werman (off-screen): _"Oh, Fräulein Josie..."_

Josie Sakura: "Huh?" (looks around) "Werner?"

The lights went on to reveal Baron Geist Von Werman, Twisted Cragdroid, Bani Jigokuno and Kokoro Akumano.

Josie Sakura: (screams) "Evil clones of Werner Werman, Cragsters Max, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname!"

Baron Geist Von Werman: _"Hallo, Fräulein Josie, long time nein see. Ve'ffe noticed zat you haffe failed to prevent Ammo Baron's ghost from taking over as town. For schame."_

Baron Geist Von Werman, Twisted Cragdroid, Bani Jigokuno and Kokoro Akumano come towards Josie Sakura as they surround her.

Josie Sakura: (laughs nervously) "Can't we just talk about it?"

Kokoro Akumano: "Not even close, nerd!"

Josie Sakura: "But-"

Several ghosts from Ammo Baron's ghost's new army appear.

Baron Geist Von Werman: _"Pfft. You don't scare us!"_

The ghosts growl.

Bani Jigokuno: "I think they might."

The ghosts chased Baron Geist Von Werman, Twisted Cragdroid, Bani Jigokuno and Kokoro Akumano.

Twisted Cragdroid: (while glaring at Baron Geist Von Werman) "Nice going, asshole! You doomed us all with your big mouth!"

Josie Sakura: (sighs) "That was a close one." (realizes something in horror) "But if the ghosts were here, then that means..."

She hears the ghost of Ammo Baron's ghostly, evil laughter and goes to her room to hide and locks the door.

Josie Sakura: "Phew. That was a close one." (goes to her bed) "At least Ammo Baron's ghost can't get me now. No one can get in."

Ghost!Ammo Baron (off-screen): _"Yes, but now, no one can get out!"_ (laughs evilly)

Josie Sakura: (gets out of her bed) "Who's there?!"

A tall, buff figure under a bedsheet rises, terrifying Josie Sakura.

Josie Sakura: "It better not be who I think it is..."

The figure removes the bedsheet to reveal himself to be Ammo Baron's ghost.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"BOO!"_

Josie Sakura: (screams) "Go away!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"No one is gonna save you now, princess!"_ (moans)

Josie Sakura unlocks the door and runs out of her room as Baramini gets out of her room and notices.

Baramini: "Josie?"

Ammo Baron's ghost chases Josie Sakura while moaning, causing Baramini to scream in horror. Josie Sakura kept running until she runs into a dead end.

Josie Sakura: "Oh no! A dead end! I'm doomed!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"You've got that right, hero!"_

Josie Sakura turns around and screams as Ammo Baron's ghost floats towards and grabs her.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Now you will be my servant for all eternity!"_ (laughs evilly and flies off)

Meanwhile at the cemetery, Techno Baron has dug up Ammo Baron's grave and his Techno Grunts took the coffin where Ammo Baron's body lays out of the grave.

Techno Baron: "Come on, you idiots, we're taking that dead body to an ancient, mystical burial ground to bury him there so that we can bring him back to life!"

The Techno Grunts stared at Techno Baron in confusion.

Techno Baron: "I know this is a reference to Pet Sematary, but Josie said that it's the only way to stop Ammo Baron's ghost from taking over the city. Let's go."

The Techno Grunts shrug and take the coffin away as they followed Techno Baron out of the cemetery. In Toonopolis City Hall...

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Ah, this is the afterlife; being the most feared baron, a city to haunt and take over, an army of evil spirits in my command and a cute mortal servant. Oh, Josie!"_

There was no response.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"JOOOOOOOOOSIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Josie Sakura (off-screen): "Coming!"

Josie Sakura sadly comes through the door.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"And why aren't you in uniform?"_

Josie Sakura leaves, then sadly comes back in a blue maid outfit.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Boy, you very stunning today."_

Josie Sakura: "What do you want?"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"I could sure use a pillow."_

Josie Sakura gives Ammo Baron's ghost a pillow.

Josie Sakura: "Okay, if that's all, I'll just-"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (gives Josie Sakura back the pillow) _"Fluff it."_

Josie Sakura: (sternly) "What did you say?"

Ammo Baron's ghost wasn't intimidated by this.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"I said, "fluff it"."_

Josie Sakura: (mocking tone) "Fluff my pillow, I'll fluff your pillow." (angrily fluffs the pillow for Ammo Baron's ghost)

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (angered) _"What's that?"_

This made Josie Sakura shocked. Then she nervously gives Ammo Baron's ghost the pillow as he puts it behind his back while he sits on a chair.

Josie Sakura: (laughs nervously) "I said, uh, will there be anything else, master?"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (happily) _"Yes! She called me "master"!" (calmly) "Hmmm, I feel needy."_ (claps his hands) _"Josie."_

Josie Sakura: "Yes, your ghostliness."

Ghost!Ammo Baron: "I require some cake."

Josie Sakura: "I'll be right back." (runs off to get some cake)

In Shantae's house, there is a knock. Shantae answers and sees Baramini at the door.

Baramini: "Shantae, Ammo Baron is a scary ghost and he's-"

Shantae: "I know. He's taking over Toonopolis. I'm a bit worried about Josie. I hope the citizens evacuated."

Baramini: "They did, but not Josie. Ammo Baron kidnapped her."

Shantae: (groans) "I cannot believe it! Dead or not, I'm going to give Ammo Baron a piece of my mind, from my hair to his derriere!"

Baramini giggles. Meanwhile with Techno Baron and his Techno Grunts...

Techno Baron: "We're almost there."

They arrive at an ancient, mystical burial ground.

Techno Baron: "Well, we're here. Go take the body out of the coffin."

Back at the city hall...

Josie Sakura: (holds a piece of cake on a plate) "Here's your cake, master."

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Why, thank you, Josie."_ (takes the cake and eats it) _"How is my army?"_

Josie Sakura: "They attacked some mortals, terrorized the living and robbed a lot banks and jewelry stores. And there are also some hostages, but it's not my problem. Now, may I have a word with you?"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"What do you mean?"_

Josie Sakura: "You may be a nuisance to us in life, but you became a monster. Now, everyone is afraid of you, including me. Why are you haunting the entire city? We never did anything wrong to you? Sure, you died in our city, but we have nothing to do with your death. The reason why I told the citizens to evacuate the city is to protect them from you."

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"What are you talking about? You're bluffing."_

Josie Sakura: "I'm not bluffing, I'm really...concerned. Now I'm going to ask you this... How would Techno Baron feel? How would Twitch and Vinegar feel? How would Blazer, Cathy and Garret feel? Barracuda Joe? Fru-Fru? Caroline? The other Barons of Sequin Land? Think about it."

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (worried) _"What do you mean?"_

Josie Sakura: "Do you really want your friends and kids to see you as a monster? Think about it. Do you want them to be afraid of you?"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (sheds tears from his eye) _"Oh, Josie, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you and your town had nothing to do with my demise! Lost souls, if you can hear me, you may return to your graves and rest in peace!"_

The ghosts who are in Ammo Baron's army heard it and groaned in dismay as they returned to the cemetery to rest in peace.

Josie Sakura: "Well, what are you gonna do now?"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"I don't know, but I think I should return to my grave as well. Maybe I should just think about what am I gonna do in the afterlife."_

Shantae and Baramini appear.

Baramini: "Bad Ammo Baron!"

Shantae: "Ammo Baron, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"No need, Shantae. I'm not taking over the city anymore. I better be off."_ (vanishes)

Shantae: "What was all that about?"

Josie Sakura: "I just had a talk with him and he is going to return to his grave. It looks like he's giving up."

Shantae: "Really?"

Josie Sakura: "I was his slave, but not anymore."

Baramini: "Josie, you're safe!" (runs to Josie Sakura and hugs her)

Josie Sakura: "But maybe I shouldn't of called Techno Baron and told him to dig up Ammo Baron's grave, bury him in an ancient burial ground and bring him back to life. I know it's a reference to Pet Sematary, but it was supposed to be a way to bring Ammo Baron back."

Baramini: "Bad Josie!"

Josie Sakura: "I know, but Techno said that I owe him big time for this."

At the ancient burial ground...

Techno Baron: "Alright, men, now that you have buried the body here, we will wait for Ammo Baron to come back from the dead."

Ammo Baron's ghost appears, causing the Techno Grunts to scream in horror and run away.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Techno Baron, my grave has been robbed!"_

Techno Baron: "Ammo, perfect timing! I know it's going to be like Pet Sematary, but you'll thank me later."

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Techno, what's going on? What did you do!?"_ (starts to fade) _"What the? Huh?! TECHNO!"_ (disappears)

Then, a familiar hand rises from the ground, back at Toonopolis City Hall...

Shantae: "Josie, you do realize that just like in Pet Sematary, not everything that comes back is the same, right?"

Josie Sakura: "I know, but I'll take my chances."

The scene switches to Josie Sakura mopping the floor in Techno Baron's lair.

Josie Sakura: "This is humiliating." (mocking tone) "Mop these floors, I'll mop your floors."

Techno Baron (off-screen): "Less talking, more cleaning!"

In a dark room, a revived Ammo Baron, who is now a zombie, grunts and growls as he is chain from his arms to his legs. Techno Baron turns on the lights and comes to him.

Techno Baron: "Oh, Ammo Baron, I'm home!"

Ammo Baron hisses.

Techno Baron: "I know you don't like being a zombie, but I can assure you that it's gonna take some time getting used to it. Isn't that right, Ammo?"

Ammo Baron sighs and blushes.

Techno Baron: "I thought so. Don't worry. I promise you'll be safe." (hugs Ammo Baron)

Ammo Baron purrs.

Techno Baron: "Good Ammo Baron. No one is gonna know you were brought back to life." (leaves before heading out the door) "I love you." (smiles evilly and turns off the lights)

Ammo Baron smiled evilly before Techno Baron closed the door.


	27. 10-27-2019

In 1949...

Reporter #1: "Major Nixel, the whole town is buzzing with anticipation for the opening night of your carnival. What was your inspiration?"

Major Nixel: "My mother had one dream that I could succeed that she could not. See, my mother had the worst luck. No matter how hard she tried, things never seem to go her way. You see, when I was a teenager, she got sick and then, she died. A poor lost soul. She left behind only one possession, a hold coin..." (holds out a golden coin) "...this one." ( puts the gold coin away) "I came to this country with one goal, to become the Nixel my mother knew I could be. I wanted to grab the American dream with both hands and never let it go. And then, I remember a story I knew my mother told me about her one good memory as a child, the day the carnival came to town and I knew then what would lie ahead for me. What I would dedicate my time and talent and Weslie to. I would dedicate it to bringing you the very show that you will see this evening."

Reporter #2: "Major Nixel, what do you say about your reports of you're behind schedule, yet you're refusing to delay the opening? That you're rides may not be ready for paying customers?"

Major Nixel: "I would say that those reports were nonsense. This carnival is my legacy and I will not jeopardize my good name by putting people in danger."

At the carnival, opening night came. Then, Betrayus Sneakerus Spheros (Lord Betrayus when he was in his body), Major Nixel's business partner, comes to him.

Betrayus: "Major, are you behind schedule?"

Major Nixel: "What do you mean?"

Betrayus: "You didn't have time to any time to test out all the rides for safety."

Major Nixel: "I guess you're right, but at least things can't get any worse, right?"

The merry-go-round collapsed and several people perished. Only the youngest daughter of one of the fallen families survived. The few men, women and children who saw their loved ones die became horrified.

Major Nixel: (shocked) " Oh no! I can't believe it! I should've been in such a rush! If only I had taken the time to do anything right! All my hard work, my money, blood and sweat I had poured into my precious carnival...waisted" (cries as Betrayus comforts him)

Later, Major Nixel and Betrayus are in a dark alley, unhappy about the ruined carnival.

? (off-screen): "Major Nixel..."

Major Nixel: "You've got the wrong guy, mister."

? (off-screen): "Oh, I never get the wrong man. That goes for your partner too."

Bill Cipher appears from the shadows.

Bill Cipher: "I'm Bill Cipher!"

Major Nixel and Betrayus scream in horror.

Bill Cipher: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy! What if there is a way to take your precious carnival back and it would be bigger than ever?"

Major Nixel and Betrayus looked at each other before smiling evilly.

Major Nixel: "Go on."

Bill Cipher: "You'll travel from town to town and when you leave, no one will remember you or Betrayus were even there. Their memories will be wiped clean, their fears will give you two vitality and make you both powerful and you will both be immortal. I know, it sounds too good to be true, but what do you say?"

Betrayus: "Is there a catch?"

Bill Cipher: "One day, a Mixel will be impervious to your powers. The Mixel will remember. It may be your undoing."

Major Nixel: (growls) "Why does it always have to be Mixels? It's a deal."

Bill Cipher: "Shake my hand, c'mon on boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"_  
_  
Both Major Nixel and Betrayus shake Bill Cipher's hands. Then, music plays

Bill Cipher: "Yes..." (laughs evilly) "Oh, my friends..."

Demon chorus: **_Are you ready?_**

Major Nixel: "No! We're not ready at all!"

Betrayus: "I agree, we take it back!"

Demon chorus: **_Are you ready?_**

Bill Cipher: "There are no take backs!"

Major Nixel: "You tricked us!"

Bill Cipher: "Oh, I did no such thing. I'm fact, I took away your entire existence. All that's left of you two are your souls, but don't worry, you'll be more inseparable."

Betrayus: "But we are inseparable!"

Bill Cipher: "Not the way I see it."

Major Nixel: "No, wait!"

Bill Cipher snaps his fingers and a black flame engulfs both Major Nixel and Betrayus, making them disappeared. Then, the music stops as Bill Cipher disappears as well. Then a ghostly shadow appears and opens its red and silver eyes before smiling evilly.

? (off-screen; in a mix of Major Nixel and Betrayus' voices): (chuckles sinisterly) _"Looks like the carnival is back in town."_ (laughs evilly)

**10/27/2019 - Nitrayus and the Carnival of Darkness**

The Present day...

Krader: "Wow, what nice day."

Flain: "Hey, my Cragster Compadre."

Krader: "Hey, Flain. What up?"

Flain: "I found a poster a wicked and rad fun carnival!"

Krader: "Really? Let me see it!"

Flain shows Krader the poster with the words "Carnival of Darkness" on it and Krader becomes concern.

Flain: "What's wrong, dude?"

Krader: "That carnival seems eerily familiar. Me used to go there when me child and me notice how frightening it is."

Flain: "What do you mean?"

Krader: "Let me tell you. It all started years ago."

The scene switches to Krader as a child going to the carnival by himself.

Krader (voice over): "Me was little child and me decided to come here alone, hoping it not too scary."

When the little Cragster arrived at the carnival, he notices a fire breather breathing fire.

Young Krader: "Wow!"

Young Krader arrived at the ticket booth.

Krader (voice over): "Me assumed it would be fun, even though me liked being scared."

Young Krader: "It really free of admission? What catch?"

Ticket taker: "No catch, little Mixel, it's one night only, but are you sure you can handle this on your own?"

Young Krader: "Yeah, yeah, me can handle it."

Ticket taker: "Sure, step right in." (lifts up his sunglasses to reveal empty eye sockets)

Young Krader screams in horror and looks away. When he looked back, he notices that the ticket taker has green eyes.

Ticket taker: "What are you staring at?"

Young Krader: "Nothing..." (goes inside the carnival)

Krader (voice over): "Ticket taker with no eyes seem pretty scary, but that no all."

Young Krader goes to get popcorn and was about to eat it.

Announcer: "Everyone enter the big tent! Tonight's spooky festivities will begin inside! Everyone report directly to the big tent!"

The attendees entered the big tent as Young Krader followed them. Then, everyone got into their seats.

Young Krader: "Hmmm, me wonder what all this about?"

Announcer: "Welcome to tonight's main event! And now, coming to you from the depths of the darkness, the master of ceremonies, king of the carnival, emperor of the night, friend to no man, god of terror and lord of darkness, the Great and Powerful Nitrayus!"

A puff of black smoke appears and out came Nitrayus, dressed like a cross between the Gentleman Ghost (DC Comics), Mr. Tophat (Are You Afraid of the Dark?), the Phantom of the Opera (Andrew Lloyd Webber version), the Puppet (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) and King Dice (Cuphead), holding a black cane with a blood red gem on it. Everyone applaud as Young Krader became a little frightened.

Nitrayus: _"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, toons of all ages, ghouls and goblins, fast zombies, slow zombies, creatures of the night, enemies of the day, lovers of fun and haters of everything good and decent..."_

The audience ( except for Krader) laughed until Nitrayus tapped his cane to silence them.

Nitrayus: _"Welcome to the Carnival of Darkness!"_

The lights went out, making everyone shocked and confused.

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. We'll be right with you in just a moment."

Young Krader: "What going on? Me think me have feeling me being watched."

Nitrayus (off-screen): _"You tell me."_

The lights went back on as the little Cragster turns to see Nitrayus behind him and screams as Nitrayus screams as well.

Nitrayus: _"Very good scream, little one. Use that one later."_ (to the audience) _"Oh, don't be alarmed everyone, it's all part of the show! You may experience things here that will shake you to your bones! But just remember, everyone, it's all part of the..."_

Young Krader: "Show."

Nitrayus: _"Very good."_ (vanishes)

Krader (voice over): "Me understood what happening. When they putting on show, me liked being scared. It so much fun."

That's when Nitrayus appears next to an organ that plays by itself.

Nitrayus: _"Oh, now the real fun begins."_ (laughs) _"Outside of this tent, adventure is in stored. We've got rides! We've got food! Thrills! Danger! Whatever you could possibly want! Whatever you could possibly feel! But remember, no matter how hard it may seem, it's all part of the show."_

The music stops as the audience cheers. Later, at the ring toss stand, Young Krader is tossing some rings at the milk bottles.

Krader (voice over): "Carnival of Darkness too big for someone so small like me."

Young Krader then threw the last ring at the bottle, which bounced off and land somewhere else.

Krader (voice over): "Unfortunately, while me playing ring toss, one wrong turn led me to place where no child meant to be."

Young Krader runs to get the ring. When he got there, he notices that there are disturbing figures walking around, making him really nervous as he whimpered. That's when he saw Nitrayus leaning on a poll.

Young Krader: "Mr. Nitrayus?"

Nitrayus: _"Hello, little Mixel."_ (picks up a spider and eats it)

Young Krader: (frightened and disgusted) "Ew... Did you just ate spider?! It part of show?"

More spiders appear and come to the little Cragster, making him whimper in horror.

Nitrayus: _"What's wrong, little Mixel? I thought you liked being scared!"_ (turns to Young Krader while laughing evilly)

Young Krader screams in horror and runs away from the horrifying sight. Then, he runs into Ammo Baron.

Ammo Baron: "What do you want, kid?"

Young Krader: "No go in there, mister! Mr. Nitrayus just ate spider and now more spiders chase me!"

Ammo Baron: "Oh, don't be ridiculous, you tiny Mixel! Nitrayus said it's all part of the show! Look, I'll go there to prove to you that it's all fake!"A

The buff cyclops military leader went to where Young Krader was.

Young Krader: "Sir, me said no go in there!" (groans) "Can things get any worse?"

? (off-screen): "Krader!"

Young Krader: "Uh-oh. It's Aunt Topaz."

Aunt Topaz (Krader's aunt): (comes to Krader) "Young man, I can't believe you snuck out of the house to come here without telling me!"

Young Krader: "But, Aunt Topaz, I wanted to see what Carnival of Darkness was all about! Unfortunately..."

Aunt Topaz: "No buts! You can't be going out on your own because you are still a little Mixel to me! Now let's go home! You're grounded for the rest of the night!"

The scene switches to Young Krader in his bed holding Mr. Fluffy Bell and shedding a year while Woe is Me by Richard Myhill plays. The scene cuts to Flain staring at Krader.

Flain: "You were grounded for sneaking out?"

Krader: "There nothing scary about being grounded, my aunt worry about me a lot. Anyway..."

The scene switches to Young Krader heading to the living room, holding Mr. Fluffy Bell. He turned on the tv and changed some channels for a moment.

Krader (voice over): "Me woke up next day and my memories from previous night turned out to be nightmares instead of what me expected. Me grateful it all over...that until..."

News reporter (on the TV): "And in breaking news, the Ammo Baron has been reported missing. Police have begun the search with the help of Ammo's allies and soldiers."

Young Krader watched the news on TV to realize that Ammo Baron has disappeared.

Young Krader: "Aunt Topaz..."

Aunt Topaz: "What is it, Krader?"

Young Krader: "He at carnival. Me told him no go back there."

Aunt Topaz: (confused) "What carnival?"

Young Krader: "Carnival of Darkness..."

Aunt Topez: "Don't be ridiculous, young man. There's no "carnival of darkness". I have no idea what you are talking about."

This made Young Krader horrified. The scene cuts tto the present day.

Krader: "When me got to where Carnival of Darkness was previous night, it no longer there. No one city even remembered that night. Not my aunt, not my friends, no one, except me. Only I know, but me not sure if it real or not. Me think it have something to do with Ammo Baron missing.

Flain: "Well, the Ammonian Army disbanded after the disappearance of the Ammo Baron years ago."

Krader: "See? But if Carnival of Darkness coming back to Toonopolis, that means..." (screams and hides in his house)

Flain: "Krader?"

The scene switches to Krader lost in what appears to be a haunted house as he walks around. Then, a familiar evil laughter was heard. Krader turned around to see someone coming. So, he decided to run away and hide somewhere else so that _he_ won't find him. The Cragster leader kept hearing an evil laughter that haunted him. Then, he gasps and sees a child version of him in a cage.

Young Krader: "Help me, Krader!"

The young version of him vanished, making Krader both frightened and confused. Then, he sees a music box playing an eerie tune. When he got close to it, it stops and the sound of creepy organ music continues the tune,much to Krader's shock and horror. Krader whimpers in fear and curls into a ball until he sees a spotlight over him.

Krader: "Huh?"

He heard footsteps behind him and turns around to see a horrifying sight.

Krader: "No, it no real..."

A shadowy figure comes to Krader until he reveals himself to be... Nitrayus!

Nitrayus: _"Hello, Krader, welcome to the show."_

Krader: (backs away) "No... No... No..."

Suddenly, a hand grabs Krader's right arm, causing him to scream in horror before he turned around to see Seismo.

Seismo: "Krader!"

Krader: "Seismo?"

It is revealed that Krader is in his house and Seismo is with him.

Krader: "What you doing here?"

Seismo: "Flain told me that you worried, so me decided to check on you."

Shuff appears.

Shuff: "Hey, guys, what me miss?"

Krader: "Seismo, Shuff, me afraid to go back to Carnival of Darkness. Me fear that my childhood fear, Nitrayus will come and get me if he sees me. What me gonna do?" (hears his phone ringing and answers it) "Hello?"

Werner Werman (on phone): "Hallo, Cragsters Max!"

Krader screams. At Werner Werman's house...

Werner Werman: "Hey, Max. It's Verman. Listen, zere is sis spooky carnival called ze as Carnival of Darkness."

At Krader's house, Krader screams again. Back at Werner Werman's house...

Werner Werman: "Zat's exactly how I feel about it." (screams) "Anyvay, it's gonna be so exciting, I can't vait to go zere."

At Krader's house...

Krader: "Ah, no go there!"

At Werner Werman's house...

Werner Werman: "I'm vaiting to go zere vith you, silly! I'll be right over. " (hangs up his phone) "Scheesh, Cragsters Max is so excited, I better not keep him vaiting!"

At Krader's house...

Krader: (screams in frustration) "Son of bitch! Curse you, Werner Werman! Now he expecting me, Seismo and Shuff in our Max form to come to Carnival of Darkness, but me too afraid to go because me scared of carnival's evil, creepy and scary owner, Nitrayus and plus, me no have Cubits!"

Seismo: "Krader..."

Krader: "What?"

Seismo: "Maybe it good idea for us to Max."

Krader: "What you saying?"

Shuff: "Well, when we Max, maybe this Nitrayus guy no recognize you."

Krader: "But me still scared!"

Seismo: "It okay, Krader. It okay to be scared. Trust me, me know."

Krader: "Fine."

Seismo takes out a Cragster Cubit and he, Krader and Shuff hold the Cubit. I'm the streets...

Werner Werman: "Oh, I can't vait to go to ze Carnival of Darkness vith mein best friend! I vonder if..."

Cragsters Max appears, wearing a silver mauve trench coat and fedora.

Cragsters Max: (sadly) "Hey, Werner..."

Werner Werman: "Cragsters Max, vat's wrong?"

Cragsters Max: "Nothing, me just..." (sighs and smiles calmly) "Excited."

Werner Werman: "Wunderbare! Let's go!"

At the Carnival of Darkness, Cragsters Max and Werner Werman arrive at the ticket booth.

Ticket taker: "Welcome to the Carnival of Darkness. How may I help you?"

Werner Werman: "Ve vould like to enter as carnival. Ve haffe zwei tickets." (gives the ticket taker two tickets)

Ticket taker: "Very vell. Step inside if you dare." (lifts up his sunglasses to reveal green eyes)

Werner Werman: "Ja, sir!" (goes inside the carnival)

Cragsters Max: "Werner, wait up!"

He turns to see the ticket taker with empty eye sockets and screams in horror before following Werner Werman.

Werner Werman: "Cragsters Max, vy did you scream?"

Cragsters Max: "Oh, nothing. Me just so excited, that all." (sighs and whispers to himself) "That close one. Me just have to lay low on my fears and just have fun with Werner Werman. How bad can it be?"

Announcer: "Everyone enter the big tent! Tonight's spooky festivities will begin inside! Everyone report directly to the big tent!"

The attendees entered the big tent as Cragsters Max and Werner Werman followed them. Then, everyone got into their seats.

Werner Werman: "Hmmm, I vonder vat all zis is about?"

Cragsters Max: "Yeah, me thinking same thing." (laughs nervously)

Announcer: "Welcome to tonight's main event! And now, coming to you from the depths of the darkness, the master of ceremonies, king of the carnival, emperor of the night, friend to no man, god of terror and lord of darkness, the Great and Powerful Nitrayus!"

A puff of black smoke appears and out came Nitrayus, holding his cane. Everyone applaud as Cragsters Max became nervous.

Cragsters Max: (whispers to himself) "Me hope he no recognize me in this form..."

Nitrayus: _"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, my enemies, my children, my people. Tonight is a very special night. And when I said "tonight is a very special night", I mean it is indeed a special night because tonight is opening night. You came here for an experience! You came here to live your fullest life! You came here because the outside world is dull and dreary and safe! You are here because..."_

Werner Werman: "Free admission, baby!"

Cragsters Max facepalms in dismay while everyone else cheers.

Nitrayus: "Yes, it did not cost you money. Nothing in this world is free and it may cost you everything else."

Cragsters Max shivers at this.

Nitrayus: _"So, now that I have your undivided attention, I'd like to ask you for a little bit more! I'd like to ask for your obedience! I'd like to ask you for your allegiance! And I'd like to ask you all to have the greatest time imaginable! Welcome to the Carnival of Darkness!"_

A circle fire appears around Nitrayus, causing the audience to become surprised and Cragsters Max to shiver in fear. Then, the fire disappears.

Nitrayus: _"Now of course, you know there will be thrills and chills, but remember, no matter how these things may seem, it's all part of the show."_

Werner Werman: "Zis is so awesome!"

Cragsters Max: (whispers to Werner Werman) "Werner, me scared..."

Werner Werman: (whispers to Cragsters Max) "But zis is gonna be so much fun!"

Nitrayus: _"Now, among the rides and attractions here at the carnival is a very small golden coin that looks exactly like..."_ (takes a golden coin with a skull on it out of his top hat) _"...this! This golden coin grants you admission to a secret part of the carnival. Would you be the lucky one to find it? Will you find this passport to paradise?"_

Cragsters Max: (whispers to Werner Werman) "Just say no..."

Werner Werman: "Ja! Ja, I vill!"

This made Cragsters Max shocked.

Nitrayus: _"Good luck and remember, it's all part of the show."_

The audience (except for Cragsters Max) cheers as Nitrayus laughs. Then, as the audience (except for Cragsters Max and Werner Werman) left, Werman comes to Nitrayus.

Werner Werman: "Hallo, Mr. Nitrayus, sir, I am Verner Verman und me und mein friend, Cragsters Max vill be ze lucky vones to find zat golden coin! Right, Cragsters Max?"

Cragsters Max: ( nervously) "Right..."

Nitrayus: (stares at Cragsters Max) _"Hmmm, do I know you?"_

Cragsters Max: (sweating nervously) "No..."

Nitrayus: _"Well, good luck to you both."_

Werner Werman: "Danke, ve vill!" (grabs Cragsters Max and they leave)

Nitrayus watches them exit the big tent and smiles evilly. At a pirate ship ride...

Werner Werman: "Zis is vere ve're going first!"

Cragsters Max: "Werner, me have to tell you something."

Werner Werman: "Not now! Ve'ffe gotta find ze golden coin in zis ride!"

Cragsters Max groans as he, Werner Werman and everyone else get in their seats. The pirate ship is swinging back and forth as Werner Werman laughs and cheers while Cragsters Max screams in shock. Suddenly, Cragsters Max notices something between his and Werner Werman's seat. He pulls it out a reveals itself to be a golden coin with a skull on it.

Cragsters Max: "Hey, me found coin!"

Werner Werman: "Cragsters Max, you did it!"

The ship kept swinging back and forth until it's upside down. And everyone is falling down. Captain Nexo laughs at this.

Captain Nexo: (laughs) "I wonder who stopped the pirate ship ride." (winks),

The scene cuts to Cragsters Max and Werner Werman sitting at a table, eating ice cream.

Werner Werman: "Vant some?"

Cragsters Max: "No thanks, Werner. Me talk to you... " (whispers to Werner Werman) "...in private?"

Werner Werman: "Sure, vat is it?"

Cragsters Max: "Follow me."

The duo head went inside a tent. Little did they know, it was labeled "Freak show". Inside the tent...

Cragsters Max: "Werner, to tell you truth, me afraid..."

Werner Werman: "Vat do you mean?"

Cragsters Max: "Ever heard of disappearance of Ammo Baron?"

Werner Werman: "I've heard of it before. Vy do you ask me zat?"

Cragsters Max: "Years ago when me child and not maxed with tribemates, went used to go to that carnival and..."

After Cragsters Max told Werner Werman...

Werner Werman: "So, you afraid of going back to ze Carnival of Darkness und zat you vere afraid of Nitrayus?"

Cragsters Max: "Yeah, that true. But at least he no recognize me, right?"

Werner Werman: "Ja."

They heard a growl from behind them. The two turned around to see Ammo Baron EXE in a cage, grunting, growling and wanting to get out, causing Cragsters Max and Werner Werman to scream in horror.

Werner Werman: "Ein monschter!"

Cragsters Max: "Let get out of here!"

The duo head out of the tent and run into Nitrayus.

Cragsters Max: (screams) "Nitrayus..." (nervously) "...what you doing here?"

Werner Werman: "Ve found ze golden coin." (takes out the golden coin) "See?"

Nitrayus: _"I see. It's so nice to see the two of you volunteering. But I have one question... Are you afraid of me?"_

Werner Werman: "I'm not, but Cragsters Max is."

Cragsters Max: "Werner!"

Nitrayus: _"Oh my, did your friend really fail you just like you failed to warn the Ammo Baron?"_

Cragsters Max: (gasps in horror) "You knew?!"

Nitrayus: _"Oh, I recognize your cowardice anywhere and it looks like you've gotten bigger, but do you really think I would be easily fooled by your Max form?"_

Cragsters Max became horrified and whimpered.

Werner Werman: (gasps) "Cragsters Max!" (to Nitrayus) "Who do you zink you are?!"

Nitrayus: _"Oh, I'm just someone who is about to make you disappear, but at least you will both be together."_ (takes out his cane and laughs evilly)

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman screamed in horror and everything went black. At Mixopolis, Flain is hanging missing posters of Krader, Seismo and Shuff on the walls.

Teslo: "Flain, what'zzzzzzzz wrong?"

Flain: "The Cragsters, Krader, Seismo and Shuff disappeared without a trace. They're gone."

Teslo: "I heard. The same thing happened to Werner Werman."

Flain: "Wait, Werner Werman is missing too?"

At Nitrayus's tent...

Nitrayus: _"Well, well, well, welcome to your new homes, Cragsters Max and Werner Werman...or should I say... Cragswern Wermax!"_

Cragswern Wermax (the amalgamation of Cragsters Max and Werner Werman), who is in his cage, whimpered in fear.

Nitrayus: _"I know how you feel. I was two different creatures. I'm faccreatures who were inseparable. We used to be ourselves as well, but alas, no one ever saw me again. I know you will still remember, but you are mine now?"_ (chuckles evilly and vanishes)

Cragswern Wermax: _"Oh, woe/voe is us... Ugh, now we/ve will/vill never/neffer be the/ze same again! Now, we/ve are more scared then/zan ever/effer!"_


	28. 10-28-2019

At the street...

Driving instructor: "So, Mr. um..."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Nightmare Fredbear, ma'am."

Driving instructor: "Anyway, Mr Nightmare Fredbear, are you ready for your driving exam?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "I guess so."

Driving instructor: "Okay." (gets in the car and secures herself tightly) "Now it's time to take the driving portion of the exam. Okay, Nightmare Fredbear, get in the boat."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Oh, in this car right here?" (looks at his watch) "Is it time already?"

Driving instructor: "Get in the car, Nightmare Fredbear."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Oh yeah, absolutely." (gets in)

Driving instructor: "All you have to do is get on the track." (looks ahead to the track that gets longer and longer) "Okay, Nightmare Fredbear, what's the first thing you do?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "1924?"

Driving instructor: "No, no. First thing is to start the car.

Nightmare Fredbear turns the engine on.

Driving instructor: "Alright, what's the second thing you do?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Put it in drive?"

Driving instructor: "Yes, yes, yes!"

Nightmare Fredbear pushes lever down to drive.

Driving instructor: "Put it in drive. Then what?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Floor it?"

Driving instructor: "Yes... no, no! Don't floor it."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Floor it?"

Driving instructor: "No, no, don't, don't floor it."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Okay, floor it."

Driving instructor: "No! No!"

Nightmare Fredbear pushes the accelerator down and starts driving really fast in high speed by some spectators and drives into the road."

Driving instructor: "Oh my god! We're on the road! Can things get any worse?"

They speed passed a police car.

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Whoa! Did you see that?"

Tulip McCartney: "That guy wasn't just going fast..."

Both: "He was going super fast!"

The police car followed Nightmare Fredbear and the driving instructor.

Driving instructor: (notices the police car) "Huh? Oh no! The cops are after us! What are we going to do?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you over that siren."

A police helicopter now follows them.

Driving instructor: "Now there's a helicopter after us!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "What's that? I couldn't hear you over that helicopter!"

Springtrap is in his car listening to the news on his radio.

Newsman (on radio): "And in other news, Nightmare Fredbear is currently involved in a high speed chase during his driving exam. It is rumored that the..."

Nightmare Fredbear and the driving instructor drive passed Springtrap with the police car and police helicopter still following them.

Springtrap: "What the?"

Driving instructor: "What're we going to do?!" (notices Springtrap in the mirror chasing them) "Huh?"

Springtrap: "Nightmare Fredbear, my worst enemy! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-"

Driving instructor: "Now Springtrap is after us!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "Sorry I couldn't hear you, Spring...trap... My enemy is after us! What're we gonna do?!"

Driving instructor: "How should I know? He's your enemy!"

Thorn the Dead Police Officer: "Sir, pull over!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "I don't know how!"

Driving instructor: "No, but I see where it's getting us next!" (points)

Nightmare Fredbear quickly notices that he's about to drive into a needle factory and he and the driving instructor scream in horror. Then, the driving instructor turns to Nightmare Fredbear as she imagines him in a devil costume, laughing maniacally. The driving instructor screams, opens the car door and jumps out of the car before it drives into the factory.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Hey, where are you going?!"

Suddenly, he crashes the car into a giant needle and got impaled through the chest.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Ough! That hurts! At least things can't ge-"

Before he could finish, he gets rammed by Springtrap's car, crushing his impaled body as he died.

**10/28/2019 - Dead Clone Walking**

Later, the police dragging Nightmare Fredbear's lifeless body and puts it in a body bag. The driving instructor explains what happened to the police while panicking and crying. Then, Springtrap comes to the corpse.

Springtrap: "The deed is done. My bitter rivalry with that fat, golden nightmare animatronic bear who was my enemy have finally paid off. I know it's a car accident, but still." (opens the body bag and takes a selfie with the corpse) "This is definitely going on Facebook."

Later, Springtrap took the corpse of Nightmare Fredbear to the abandoned Fazbear Frights, gets teaspoon of blood from Nightmare Fredbear's bleeding head and puts it in a wine glass before putting wine in it.

Springtrap: "A votre santé! You wouldn't know, but that means "to your health," of which you have none!" (drinks the wine with Nightmare Fredbear's blood in it) "I am going to enjoy this."

Later, Springtrap plays golf using the corpse as a golf course while hitting golf balls into the exposed chest wound, he shoots arrows at the corpse for target practice, he ties the corpse to a wheel and spins the wheel, he uses the corpse as a punching bag by beating it up, he spins the head of the corpse around, he uses the chest wound of the corpse as a bottle opener and drinks some soda and he uses the corpse (which is draped under an old, dusty sheet) as a bean bag. However, he got very bored.

Springtrap: "Oh, this is ridiculous. Maybe I should just kill him, but first, I need to clone him." (gets off of the corpse and lifts up the sheet) "Hello, Nightmare Fredbear. It seems the only thing that made me happy will be killing you. Well, if Love Handle can make a comeback, so can you, not really, but still!"

At the magic shop...

Springtrap: "Hello, I'm looking for something that can duplicate a dead body to make a soulless, yet living one."

Merchant: "Ah, I haffe just vat you need." (takes out a black quilt with red and purple highlights) "Zis is ein genuine magic qvilt!"

Springtrap: "Interesting. So how much is it exactly?"

Merchant: "Ze price is $10. But I must varn you, zis is nein ordinary magic qvilt. Zis qvilt is made from ein lot of dark magic schtored inside. Its vebbing is ein mesh of comfort und effil."

Springtrap: "Comfort and evil, you say? I'll take it." (pays for the magic quilt)

At Fazbear Frights...

Springtrap: "And now, Fredbear, let's bring the old "spark" back to our special relationship."

He pushes Nightmare Fredbear's dead body into the floor and places the magic quilt over it. He takes out a note with the spell on it.

Springtrap: "Duplicate this lifeless soul and make the clone alive and whole."

Then, a clone of Nightmare Fredbear appears.

Nightmare Fredbear Clone #1: "What happened?"

Springtrap: "Hello, Nightmare Fredbear. I'm here to kill you."

Nightmare Fredbear Clone #1: "You kill me? You couldn't kill me if I came in with pneumonia and a knife in my back."

Springtrap: "Oh, I forgot the pneumonia, but I have something for you. " (points) "Look! Behind you!"

The clone looks behind him and gets stabbed through the back with a knife by Springtrap, killing him.

Springtrap: "I didn't care for the cuts the knife made. No worries, I'll just kill him again. Duplicate this lifeless soul and make the clone alive and whole."

A second clone of Nightmare Fredbear appears.

Nightmare Fredbear Clone #2: "That's why I'm an un-killable guy."

Springtrap stabs the clone in the chest with his knife.

Nightmare Fredbear Clone #2: "Still not dead."

Springtrap stabs him again.

Nightmare Fredbear Clone #2: "Psych!"

Springtrap stabs him again and again and again.

Nightmare Fredbear Clone #2: (groaning) "Seriously?" (collapses and dies)

Springtrap: "Oh, it is serious, Fredbear. We're both going to be sore tomorrow." (laughs)

Then came a montage of Springtrap creating clones of Nightmare Fredbear and killing them as "You Got Tricked" plays; beating a third clone to death with a sledgehammer, shooting a fourth clone in the head with a rifle, giving a steak to a fifth clone as a giant Venus flytrap ate both the steak and the clone, hacking a sixth clone to pieces with a chainsaw, pouring gasoline on a seventh clone and throwing a lit match at him as he is set on fire and is burned to death, putting an eighth clone at a guillotine and beheading him, placing a ninth clone under an anvil as it fell on his head and crushed his skull, serving a tenth clone tea as the clone drinks it until he chokes and dies, revealing that it was poisoned, chopping an eleventh clone in half with a saw and killing him, tying a twelfth clone to a huge firework as he lights it and the firework took off with the clone tied to it and explodes, shooting the thirteenth clone many times with a machine gun and drowning a fourteenth clone in a bathtub filled with water.

Springtrap: "Duplicate this lifeless soul and make the clone alive and whole."

A fifteenth clone of Nightmare Fredbear appears and Springtrap takes him to the electric chair.

Nightmare Fredbear Clone #15: "How much power is this thing using?"

Springtrap: "Oh, a lot." (pulls the lever and laughs evilly)

The fifteenth clone of Nightmare Fredbear screams while being electrocuted. Then, Springtrap stops.

Nightmare Fredbear Clone #15: (weakly) "This is an extremely weak twist..." (dies)

Springtrap: "Oh, there's no twist for that, Nightmare Fredbear." (winks)

Later, after a day of duplication and clone killing, Springtrap is getting ready for bed.

Springtrap: "Man, what a great day for killing Nightmare Fredbear. I might as well have a good night's sleep and do it again tomorrow." (sleeps)

Unknown to him, Nightmare appears and saw the dead bodies of the Nightmare Fredbear clones scattered.

Nightmare: "Hmmm, this seems very suspicious."

Later, when Springtrap woke up, he gasps in shock to see that he is surrounded by many angry clones of Nightmare Fredbear, glaring at him.

Nightmare Fredbear Clone #16: "You're going to pay for your arrogance and the abuse you did to us!"

Springtrap: (laughs nervously) "Can't we just talk about it?"

Nightmare Fredbear Clone #17: "No! Get him!"

The angry Nightmare Fredbear clones chase him in a Benny Hill way as he ran out of Fazbear Frights. The chase takes place in four streets, a park,a playground, a beach, a hotel, a museum, a video store, a toy store, an arcade, a candy store, an airport, a baseball field, a school and another park...

Cragsters Max: "Are you sure you no want me to use your tank?"

Werner Werman: "Cragsters Max, I keep telling nein ein lot. I know you are bigger zan me, but you are vay too big to fit in mein tank."

The chase destroys Werner Werman's tank.

Werner Werman: (screams) "Mein tank! Oh Gott, vy?!"

At Tassel Town...

Holly Lingerbean: "With Wilbur by my side, I will finally have my revenge on Shantae!" (laughs)

The chase knocks out Wilbur.

Holly Lingerbean: (screams) "Wilbur! NO FAIIIIIIIR!"

At the desert, the chase continues. Springtrap notices a cliff and jumps into it. Then, the clones that were chasing Springtrap fell into the cliff as well and fell to their doom while screaming. Springtrap watches them above while hanging on to the cliff.

Springtrap: "So long, suckers!" (blows a raspberry)

Later, when Springtrap got home, he came inside with the lights out. Suddenly, he is stopped by an all-too-familiar voice.

Nightmare (off-screen): "And just where have you been?"

Across the room, his eyes glint in what little light there is, and he switches on a nearby lamp to show himself. He is angry at Springtrap.

Nightmare: "Well? "

Springtrap: "Oh great, it's you again. What else do you want?"

Nightmare: "You know, it's very strange that you have been killing Nightmare Fredbear so many times lately."

Springtrap: "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Nightmare: "Call it a hunch, the sixth sense and also, Nightmare Fredbear's ghost ratted you out, dumbass."

The ghost of Nightmare Fredbear appears, glaring at Springtrap.

Ghost!Nightmare Fredbear: _"You are going to pay for making me die in a car accident, using my corpse for your own purposes, making clones of me and killing the clones of me for your own sick pleasure of killing me!"_

Springtrap: "Uh-oh..."

Ghost!Nightmare Fredbear: _"Prepare for the worst nightmare of your entire undead life!"_

Springtrap: (backs away) "Fredbear, before you attack me, I just wanted you to know that-"

Nightmare Fredbear's ghost, face red, leaps at Springtrap with a growl and a roar. Later, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate Fox are walking in the hospital.

Bonnie the Bunny: "Are you sure this is where Springtrap is it?"

Freddy Fazbear: "Of course, Bonnie. The doctors said that Nightmare Fredbear returned from beyond the grave and attacked him for revenge."

Chica the Chicken: "Nightmare Fredbear is dead?"

Freddy Fazbear: "Yeah, it did happen on the day of his driving test. Not only did he fail the driving test, he also died."

Foxy the Pirate Fox: "I wonder how Springtrap is doing."

The four animatronics enter a room where Springtrap is in and gasped in shock to see a bruised, beaten and scarred Springtrap with bandages in a fetal position.

Springtrap: (whimpering while shaking) "Nightmare Fredbear's ghost attacked me... Nightmare Fredbear's ghost attacked me... Nightmare Fredbear's ghost attacked me... Nightmare Fredbear's ghost attacked me... Nightmare Fredbear's ghost attacked me..."

Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate Fox stared in dismay, backed away and exit Springtrap's room as Freddy Fazbear closes the door.


	29. 10-29-2019

At the park...

Bruce (a blonde man): "I feel like I'm being watched."

Lucy (a brunette woman): "Of course you are, silly. The Lord is always watching us.

Then, suspenseful music plays as a bloodstained nun with red eyes sneaks up from behind them holding a sword.

Nun: "May the sword be with you. You have been "Brucified"!" (slices Bruce's head off with her sword)

Lucy screams and tries to run away until the nun grabbed her.

Nun: "And also with you! You have been "Lucified"!" (stabs Lucy through the chest)

At the movie theatre room, everyone is watching a scary movie about the killer nun. Some of them even screamed.

Werner Werman: "Oh mein Gott, zat vas so scary! I vish I could write ein horror moffie like zat." ( starts to think) "Hmmm..."

**10/29/2019 - Horror Movie Madness**

At Inkwell Isle...

Werner Werman: "Danke for meeting me here, efferyvone. Velcome to ze making of ze new supernatural, paranormal, slasher, schplatter, drama, dark fantasy, var und romantic horror moffie, Var of ze Damned. It is about ze ghost of ein vengeful rat soldier from Germany, vich vill be played by yours truly, who died in Vorld Var I und schtalks, terrorizes, attacks und/or kills zose who enter ze old, abandoned asylum. I know I don't haffe ein script yet, but I vouldn't mind collaborating vith you if you haffe any ideas. So write any idea zat vill fit in ze horror moffie. Remember ze plot und ze genres."

Waldeburg Werman (Werner Werman's cousin) appears, making Werner Werman yell in shock

Waldeburg Werman: "Perhaps I can help you, Cousin Werner?"

Werner Werman: "Cousin Valdeburg, vat are you doing here? Und vere is efferyvone else?"

Waldeburg Werman: "Zey vere not interested in helping you vith ze horror moffie. Not me, zough. I vould be interested to help you vith your horror film."

Werner Werman: "Aren't you ein little young to be vatching horror films?"

Waldeburg Werman: "Ja. Ja, I am. I'm only ein goth. Nozing scares me. I vill help you vith ze supernatural, paranormal, slasher, schplatter, drama, dark fantasy, var und romantic horror moffie. I knew zere vill be blood und gore involved. I'll collaborate vith you. Deal?"

Werner Werman: "Deal."

The two shake hands. Later, at the cemetery...

Werner Werman: "Let's meet ze highly skilled professionals who will help us vith our horror moffie. Madoka Kaname vill handle ze music und sound effects."

Madoka Kaname holds up a radio that plays Connect by ClariS.

Madoka Kaname: "Hello."

Werner Werman: "Fräulein Josie is ze leading lady. Her sister, Pyrose vill cater ze affair."

Pyrose Sakura holds up a cupcake.

Werner Werman: "Usagi vill be in charge of schpecial effects und magic. Nightmare Fredbear vill run ze camera."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Hey..."

Cragsters Max appears, accidentally knocks over the camera and gets tangled up in roll.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Cragsters Max!"

Cragsters Max gets the roll off of him.

Werner Werman: "Zis is Cragsters Max. He's ze boom operator."

Cragsters Max: "Me thought Usagi boom operator!"

Usagi Tsukino: "No, I only handle the special effects."

Cragsters Max: "Find someone else! And plus, you need actors for horror movie other than yourself."

Werner Werman: "Fine. I guess Nightmare Fredbear is both ze cameraman und we boom operator." (turns to Waldeburg Werman) "Und as for you, Valdeburg, you are in charge of both co-directing, coschtume design und ze makeup department."

Waldeburg Werman: "I am looking forward to being your co-director, coschtume designer und makeup artist."

Werner Werman: "Good. Okay, due ze creepy music und ze lightning und action!"

The camera, which is now fixed by Nightmare Fredbear, turns to a plastic tombstone that says "Hier liegt General Bertram Kleinfeld; Starb im Alter von 28 Jahren" as spooky music and creepy sound plays.

Usagi Tsukino: "I love my new job!"

Werner Werman: "Good job, Usagi!"

Waldeburg Werman: "Okay, now it's time for your costchume fitting, cousins."

Josie Sakura: "I'll go find people who will be actors."

The scene switches to Waldeburg Werman holding a megaphone and a bucket of fake blood.

Waldeburg Werman: (into a megaphone) "Okay, efferyone, places."

Werner Werman appears, as a dressed a dead German WWI soldier in white with fake bloodstains all over his costume, white face makup with black eyeshadow and eyeliner, fake blood under his eyes to make it look like he's crying blood, fake fangs over his teeth and an eerie white glow around him.

Werner Werman: (acting like a real ghost) "Voooooooooooooo!" (chuckles) "How's zat?"

Waldeburg Werman: "Hmm...not qvite zere. I zink ve need to schpook it up ein bit." (takes out a pop gun that looks like a rifle)

Werner Werman: (panicking and flinching) "NEIN, VALDEBURG, NEIN!"

Hawkodile appears, dressed as a modern American military soldier and takes the pop gun.

Waldeburg Werman: "Here, Hawkodile. Don't forget your gun."

Hawkodile takes it and leaves.

Werner Werman: (relieved) "Ah."

Waldeburg Werman pulls out a cotton swab with fake blood, gets his fake teeth out and puts the fake blood on the tips.

Waldeburg Werman: "Ein little homemade blood, und you're good to go." (gives the fake fangs back to Werner Werman as he puts it on and hands him the Spectral Amulet) "You may need zis too."

Werner Werman: "You're ein real pro, cousin. I schould haffe let you do ein haunted house years ago."

Waldeburg Werman: "Zat's okay, Cousin Verner. I'm just glad to finally get my chance. I'm so thrilled, I can barely contain myself."

Her face shows a little change in the emotion.

Werner Werman: "I know, cousin. I can see it all over your face. So, how is as leading lady."

Josie Sakura appears, dressed in a different outfit.

Josie Sakura: "Why am I the cowardly damsel in distress that the ghost soldier is in love with?"

Werner Werman: "Because ze ghost is also ein romantic und passionate antagonist."

Josie Sakura: "Oh. Is the ghost a-"

Werner Werman: "Yandere? Ja. Zink you can handle zat?"

Josie Sakura: "I guess I'll try."

Werner Werman: "Und how are ze other actors? Cragsters Max!"

Cragsters Max appears, dressed in a hoodie, jeans, a t-shirt, glasses and baseball cap.

Cragsters Max: "So, what be me again?"

Werner Werman: "You are ze boyfriend of ze leading lady who vas killed by ze ghostly antagonist in ze beginning. You vill also appear as ein ghost to varn ze leading lady about ze antagonist."

Cragsters Max: "Well, that seem like work, but if it help me be in movie, me do it."

Josie Sakura: "Anyone else?"

The other actors, including Tamara Werman, Cuphead, Mugman, Cupgirl, Carly Pipperson, Ms. Chalice, Red Velvet, the Color Four (Vinnie Vermillion, Barney Blue, Emily Emerald and Grace Gold), Violet and Lilac Halo, Lucine Schmidt, Malitha and Eleanora Levolent, Ali Jaziri, Eliza Blossom, Octavius DeSpair, Grace Russell, Mavis Mint, Boris Blood, Captain Black Tea, Harvest Wine, Carrie Lovejoy, Daisy Cartwright, Beth and Rosa McCloud, Melody Milkshake, Vincent and Elizabeth Ratliff, Cagney Carnation, Goopy Le Grande, Vladimir Vladinstein III, Rose Mary, the Bandit Boys (Bert, Bobo, Baxter and Buster), Ribby, Croaks, the Great Fairy, Fred Baron, Hilda Berg, Djimmi the Great, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Beppi the Clown, Charlotte Scarlet, Peanut Butter, Grape Jelly, the Neapolitan Trio (Vanilla, Chocolate and Strawberry Frost), Arthur Angel, Ellie Poe, Scrappy Scarecrow, Grim Matchstick, Willy Warbles (Wally Warbles' son), Queen Heart (one of the Card Club), Astro Starblazer, Zombo Guard, Gabriella Gray, Hazel Wicked, Dr. Kahl, Rumor Honeybottoms, Sally Stageplay, Captain Brineybeard, Cala Maria, Warrior Princess Shelly, Marino, Morgan, Minnie the Miner, Corey Sakura (Josie's genderbend clone), Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Susie Sweethearts, Rachael Ribbons, Lucas and June Gold, Amanda "Mandy" Silver, Harlo, Quinnie and Midnight Stone, Blinka and Sandy Pop, Brenda Green, the British Six (Lester Dawkins, Victoria, Toxic Glow, Shade, Sara Akamatsu and Batoriki), Rosaline the Rosedrian, Dezre Azul, Casey Clovers, Kimi Dragonfire, Rosie Brown, Pinkie Heart, Tiffany Plum, Kiki Clark, Buibui Princess, Darcio, Aradia, Lily-Pop, Ammo Baron, Techno Baron, Twitch, Vinegar, April, Fru-Fru, Caroline, Squid Baron, Music Baron, Flower Baron, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Feebee, Dino Dude, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki, Vanariki, Chikoriki, Olgariki, Bigoriki, Sammyriki, Sirenriki, Slicerriki, Fluffyriki, Daisyriki, Candyriki, Renariki-Runoriki, Hell Cakeriki, Lala Cakeriki, Heaven Cakeriki, Rose Cakeriki, Phantom Cakeriki, Golden Cakeriki, Red Cakeriki, Hell Pieriki, Sugarriki, Peppyriki, Rubyriki, Snowyriki, Ronnieriki, Lilariki, Scarletriki, Blossomriki,  
Mettaton, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Bunny, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Berserk, Brat, Brute, the Rainbow Pretty Cure (Asami Tanaka/Cure Green, Yuki Akiyama/Cure Shadow, Chieko Igawa/Cure Carnation, Etsuko Fukuhara/Cure Earth, Hana Hanamura/Cure Slush, Fukumi Fujiwara/Cure Twister, Ikuyo Enomoto/Cure Zap, Jitsuko Eguchi/Cure Inferno and Kanoko Yamaguchi/Cure Light), Toon, Lifty, Shifty, Catchy, Glowkies Max (second version), Toy Follower, Toy Greeter and Toy Waiter arrive.

Tamara Werman: "Kleine Schwester Valdeburg, vy did you call us for?"

Waldeburg Werman: "Okay, people, you are vanted for ze horror moffie und ve haffe two sides. Efferyvone pick ein button from ze basket."

Everyone picks a button of one of two different colors, black and gold.

Waldeburg Werman: "Okay, if you pick ze gold button, you vill play ze one who doesn't get killed. If you pick ze black vone, you vill play ze murder victim."

Ammo Baron: "You mean we're going to die?!"

Waldeburg Werman: "Nein, not really. You'll be fine. It's only ein moffie." (into a megaphone) "All survivors head to ze gold area. All victims head to ze black area."

Carly Pipperson, Ms. Chalice, Red Velvet, the Color Four (Vinnie Vermillion, Barney Blue, Emily Emerald and Grace Gold), Violet and Lilac Halo, Lucine Schmidt, Malitha and Eleanora Levolent, Ali Jaziri, Eliza Blossom, Octavius DeSpair, Grace Russell, Daisy Cartwright, Beth and Rosa McCloud, Melody Milkshake, Vincent and Elizabeth Ratliff, Rose Mary, the Great Fairy, Hilda Berg, Djimmi the Great, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Beppi the Clown, Charlotte Scarlet, Peanut Butter, Grape Jelly, the Neapolitan Trio, Grim Matchstick, Queen Heart, Astro Starblazer, Gabriella Gray, Sally Stageplay, Captain Brineybeard, Warrior Princess Shelly, Corey Sakura, Nightmaria Nightmare, Susie Sweethearts, Rachael Ribbons, Lucas and June Gold, Amanda "Mandy" Silver, Quinnie and Midnight Stone, Blinka and Sandy Pop, Brenda Green, the British Six (Lester Dawkins, Victoria, Toxic Glow, Shade, Sara Akamatsu and Batoriki), Rosaline the Rosedrian, Dezre Azul, Casey Clovers, Kimi Dragonfire, Rosie Brown, Pinkie Heart, Tiffany Plum, Kiki Clark, Aradia, Lily-Pop, Twitch, Vinegar, April, Caroline, Squid Baron, Music Baron, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Feebee, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki, Vanariki, Chikoriki, Olgariki, Bigoriki, Sirenriki, Fluffyriki, Daisyriki, Candyriki, Renariki-Runoriki, Hell Cakeriki, Lala Cakeriki, Heaven Cakeriki, Rose Cakeriki, Phantom Cakeriki, Golden Cakeriki, Red Cakeriki, Hell Pieriki, Sugarriki, Peppyriki, Rubyriki, Snowyriki, Ronnieriki, Scarletriki, Blossomriki,  
Mettaton, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Bunny, Yuki Akiyama, Chieko Igawa, Etsuko Fukuhara, Hana Hanamura, Fukumi Fujiwara, Ikuyo Enomoto, Jitsuko Eguchi, Kanoko Yamaguchi, Toon, Shifty, Toy Follower, Toy Greeter and Toy Waiter went to the gold area while Tamara Werman, Cuphead, Mugman, Cupgirl, Mavis Mint, Boris Blood, Captain Black Tea, Harvest Wine, Carrie Lovejoy, Cagney Carnation, Goopy Le Grande, Vladimir Vladinstein III, the Bandit Boys, Ribby, Croaks, Fred Baron, Arthur Angel, Ellie Poe, Scrappy Scarecrow, Willy Warbles, Zombo Guard, Hazel Wicked, Dr. Kahl, Rumor Honeybottoms, Cala Maria, Marino, Morgan, Minnie the Miner, Harlo Stone, Buibui Princess, Darcio, Ammo Baron, Techno Baron, Fru-Fru, Flower Baron, Sammyriki, Slicerriki, Lilariki, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Berserk, Brat, Brute, Asami Tanaka, Lifty, Catchy and Glowkies Max went to the black area. Richard, Skippy Pipperson, June Fritz, Indigo, Golden Flumpty, Birthday Boy Blam, Party Princess Peppy, Mixieriki and and Elena Hex appear.

Richard: "Young lady, this all seems really high-budget."

Waldeburg Werman: "I know. Zat's vy Josie Sakura is paying for it all. Vell, are you gonna help ze crew or vat?"

Elena Hex: "I'd go with or what."

Mixieriki hits her arm with her elbow.

Elena Hex: "Ugh... Fine."

Waldeburg Werman: "Good, now let's schtart vith ze beginning." (turns to Josie Sakura and Cragsters Max) "By ze vay, you zwei vill be Caitlin and Alexander."

The scene switches to Cragsters Max (as Alexander) walking around in the cemetery.

Cragsters Max: (memorizing his lines) "Oh no, it seems that I have been lost in the cemetery and now, I don't know where to go."

Cragsters Max (in his thoughts): _"This ridiculous. Me Cragster for crying out loud."_

He suddenly sees something from afar.

Cragsters Max: "Oh, what's this? I better go check it out."

The scene switches to Cragsters Max entering an old, abandoned asylum.

Cragsters Max: "Whoa, this place has been old and abandoned for years. Maybe I should spend the night here."

A ghostly moan is heard. Cragsters Max knows it was Werner Werman, but he decided to play along with it.

Cragsters Max: (acting concerned) "Oh, what is that? Someone's in here? I shouldn't be in here! I guess I'll just leave and-"

The door closes by itself.

Cragsters Max (in his thoughts): _"Well, this completely new."_

Cragsters Max: (acting scared) "Oh no! Now I'm trapped inside! What am I gonna do now?"

Werner Werman (as the ghost of General Bertram Kleinfeld) as a real ghost materializes behind Cragsters Max.

Ghost!Werner Werman: (acting menacingly; in a ghostly tone) _"In acht nehmen... In acht nehmen... In acht nehmen..."_

Cragsters Max turns around to see the ghostly Werner Werman and gasps.

Cragsters Max: "A ghost!"

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Ich bin der Geist von General Bertram Kleinfeld und Sie sind hier nicht willkommen! Jetzt musst du dich deinem Untergang stellen!"_

Cragsters Max screams in fake horror and runs for his life as the ghost chases him. Suddenly, he ends up in a dead end.

Cragsters Max: "Oh no! I'm trapped!"

Ghost!Werner Werman: (floats towards Cragsters Max) _"Du bist zum Scheitern verurteilt! Verurteilt! Für immer zum Scheitern verurteilt!"_ (laughs evilly)

Waldeburg Werman (off-screen): (into the megaphone) "Cut. Good vork, you zwei."

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Danke."_ (to Cragsters Max) _"Now, Cragsters Max, here is as part vere I "push" you out ze vindow und you get "impaled" on ein pole vere you ended up "dying". Zink you can handle zat_?" (winks)

Cragsters Max: "Relax, Werner. Me handle fake dying."

Golden Flumpty appears.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Golden Flumpty, vould you do ze honors?"_

Golden Flumpty: "It'll be my pleasure."

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Don't vorry, Cragsters Max. You von't be pushed. It's only going to be ein fake schtunt prop vith fake blood sealed into ein zin membrane of plastic called ein sqvib. Ze sqvib vill burst on impact. Trust me. Go outside und ve'll get your "schtunt double"."_

He, Cragsters Max and Golden Flumpty laugh as Cragsters Max leaves and Birthday Boy Blam and Party Princess Peppy appear, also laughing, with a fake stunt prop of Cragsters Max.

Waldeburg Werman (off-screen): "Alright, cue camera from outside."

The scene switches to outside the asylum where the dummy gets pushed by Golden Flumpty out the window as Cragsters Max's scream was heard off-screen and the dummy lands on a stunt mattress as the squib filled with fake blood bursts on impact. Then, we see Cragsters Max "impaled" in the chest through a pole as fake blood is all over his chest, torso, shoulders and mouth, making him look like he's dead. Then, Werner Werman's maniacal laugh was heard as lightning flashed.

Waldeburg Werman: "Cut und print. Good vork. You vere brilliant."

Cragsters Max: "Thanks. Me glad you put fake blood on me."

A scream was heard. Cragsters Max and Waldeburg Werman turn to see Baramini seeing Cragsters Max get "impaled" in horror. Then, Baramini cries as Josie Sakura comes to her and comforts her.

Josie Sakura: "It's okay, Baramini. It's all fake, see? Nothing to worry about and nothing to see here."

Baramini: "But, Josie, I saw Cragsters Max get impaled! It's scary!"

Josie Sakura: "And fake. We're making a horror movie and I don't think you're gonna be in it. And also, Werner Werman is the antagonist of the horror movie. Have you ever seen someone so serial killery?"

Cuphead: "Carly's terrified of him on a daily basis."

Vladimir Vladinstein III: "And plus, I'm scared of ghosts."

Baramini: "Werner's the bad guy? Please don't make him be like my bad daddy!"

Ghost!Werner Werman (off-screen): _"I'm not going to be like Baramos!"_

Waldeburg Werman: "Fräulein Baramini, mein cousin, Verner is playing as ze ghost of ein vengeful rat soldier from Germany who died in Vorld Var I und schtalks, terrorizes, attacks und/or kills zose who enter ze old, abandoned asylum. It's going to be ein supernatural, paranormal, slasher, schplatter, drama, dark fantasy, var und romantic horror moffie."

Baramini whimpers.

Josie Sakura: "Blind Specter."

Blind Specter appears.

Blind Specter: "Yes?"

Josie Sakura: "Baramini is not going to be comfortable with the horror movie. Can you babysit her?"

Blind Specter: "Why, yes." (picks up Baramini) "Don't worry, Baramini. I'll take care of you until they finished the scary movie."

Baramini: "I don't know if I'm gonna like this."

As Blind Specter takes Baramini, she sees Bonza.

Baramini: "Bonza, I need you to notify me about the scary movie, okay?"

Bonza nods before vanishing.

Waldeburg Werman: "Okay, zis is vere ze leading lady, Josie, comes to ze scene of ze incident, screams in terror und decides to investigate ze asylum."

Josie Sakura: "Got it." (goes into the bushes)

Waldeburg Werman: "Okay, vill somebody take ze dummy avay?"

Mixieriki: "What about the mattress?"

Waldeburg Werman: "Ja, zat too."

Mixieriki: "Okay, whatever you say, oh, Mistress of the Dark."

She snaps her fingers and the stunt mattress sprouts wings and flies off with the dummy over it. Golden Flumpty, Birthday Boy Blam and Party Princess Peppy appear.

Party Princess Peppy: "Is that really necessary?"

Birthday Boy Blam: "Yeah, why didn't you just drag the mattress away?"

Mixieriki: "Too much work."

Cragsters Max: "Well, time for me to play dead." (plays dead)

Waldeburg Werman: "Okay, und action."

Josie Sakura (as Caitlin) appears, looking for "Alexander".

Josie Sakura: (memorizing her lines) "Alexander? Where are you?" (sees "Alexander" "impaled" and screams in fake horror) "Alexander?" (sees the asylum and pretends to be confused) "This place wasn't there before. Maybe I should investigate." (heads inside the asylum)

Werner Werman watches her coming through the window.

Ghost!Werner Werman: (chuckles evilly) _"Es scheint, dass ein schönes Fräulein spielen will, oder? Alles klar. Ich nehme sie einfach!"_ (laughs evilly and vanishes)

Josie Sakura: "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Hmmm, nobody's home."

The door closes on its own.

Josie Sakura: (fake confusion) "Huh?"

Cragsters Max (off-screen): _"Caaaaaaitliiiiiiiiiiin!"_

Cragsters Max appears as a ghost with a fake wound on his chest.

Josie Sakura: "Alexander?"

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"There is no time to explain, Caitlin! You have to get out of here before he comes and kills you!"_

Josie Sakura: "Who?"

Suddenly, she was grabbed by a mysterious force and screams in fake terror.

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"Caitlin!"_

Waldeburg Werman (off-screen): "Cut. Wunderbare. Zis is going to be good."

Many scenes later, the "ghost of General Bertram Kleinfeld" has cornered half of the survivors as the other survivors and Josie Sakura come to him.

Josie Sakura: "Restless spirit, if you can hear me, please spare innocent people and take me instead! I don't wanna see any more victims getting slaughtered. Let them go and I will be yours."

Werner Werman became "shocked" until he smiled and chuckles evilly as he held Josie Sakura's hand, much to the "horror"/"shock" of Ms. Chalice, Red Velvet, the Color Four (Vinnie Vermillion, Barney Blue, Emily Emerald and Grace Gold), Violet and Lilac Halo, Lucine Schmidt, Malitha and Eleanora Levolent, Ali Jaziri, Eliza Blossom, Octavius DeSpair, Grace Russell, Daisy Cartwright, Beth and Rosa McCloud, Melody Milkshake, Vincent and Elizabeth Ratliff, Rose Mary, the Great Fairy, Hilda Berg, Djimmi the Great, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Beppi the Clown, Charlotte Scarlet, Peanut Butter, Grape Jelly, the Neapolitan Trio, Grim Matchstick, Queen Heart, Astro Starblazer, Gabriella Gray, Sally Stageplay, Captain Brineybeard, Warrior Princess Shelly, Corey Sakura, Nightmaria Nightmare, Susie Sweethearts, Rachael Ribbons, Lucas and June Gold, Amanda "Mandy" Silver, Quinnie and Midnight Stone, Blinka and Sandy Pop, Brenda Green, the British Six (Lester Dawkins, Victoria, Toxic Glow, Shade, Sara Akamatsu and Batoriki), Rosaline the Rosedrian, Dezre Azul, Casey Clovers, Kimi Dragonfire, Rosie Brown, Pinkie Heart, Tiffany Plum, Kiki Clark, Aradia, Lily-Pop, Twitch, Vinegar, April, Caroline, Squid Baron, Music Baron, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Feebee, Pogoriki, Pogalinariki, Vanariki, Chikoriki, Olgariki, Bigoriki, Sirenriki, Fluffyriki, Daisyriki, Candyriki, Renariki-Runoriki, Hell Cakeriki, Lala Cakeriki, Heaven Cakeriki, Rose Cakeriki, Phantom Cakeriki, Golden Cakeriki, Red Cakeriki, Hell Pieriki, Sugarriki, Peppyriki, Rubyriki, Snowyriki, Ronnieriki, Scarletriki, Blossomriki,  
Mettaton, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Bunny, Yuki Akiyama, Chieko Igawa, Etsuko Fukuhara, Hana Hanamura, Fukumi Fujiwara, Ikuyo Enomoto, Jitsuko Eguchi, Kanoko Yamaguchi, Toon, Shifty, Toy Follower, Toy Greeter and Toy Waiter as Carly Pipperson cries.

Josie Sakura: (pretends to feel guilty) "Sorry, guys. I had no choice."

The survivors left.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Komm mit, Fräulein. Sie werden sie nicht mehr sehen, jetzt wo Sie bei mir sind."_

Waldeburg Werman (off-screen): "Cut. Alright, folks, you all did great. Now let's go to ze ending."

Meanwhile...

Baramini: "Werner Werman is dressing up as a ghost and pretending to kill people?"

Bonza holds up a sign that says "Yes, and now he's got Josie Sakura."."

Baramini: (screams) "JOOOOOOOOSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (runs off)

Blind Specter: "Hey, get back here!"

Back at the asylum...

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Okay, in ze last scene, ve valtz around vile ze music plays und vile I try to kill you, you dodge ze attacks. Und zen, I go und kiss you vile you tried to resist until "Alexander's ghost" comes and rescues you. I get defeated, you zwei leaffe ze asylum, you both kiss und he disappears. Und after you leaffe, ein jumpscare from me vill happen. Zink you can manage zat?"_

Josie Sakura: "Yes. Yes, I can."

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Good. Cue music und action!"_

Toccata and Fugue in D minor plays as the ghostly Werner Werman waltzed with Josie Sakura. As he is trying to kill her with a plastic knife (covered in fake blood), she dodges the attacks without getting stabbed or cut. Then, Werner Werman throws the knife aside and leans in to kiss Josie Sakura while she is refusing to kiss him.

Ghost!Cragsters Max (off-screen): _"Stop!"_

Cragsters Max appears and punches Werner Werman, causing him to let go of Josie Sakura.

Ghost!Cragsters Max: _"Caitlin, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. All is forgiven?"_

Josie Sakura: "Sure. Let's get out of here."

The two started walking away from the ghost, passed the "corpses" and leave the asylum. Then, they kissed before Cragsters Max started to fade. As Cragsters Max vanishes, Josie Sakura cries happily.

Josie Sakura: "Thank you, Alexander." (leaves)

Back in the asylum...

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Sie dachten, sie hätten mich geschlagen. Sie dachten, sie hätten mich besiegt. Sie dachten, sie hätten mich erledigt. Aber sie haben einen fatalen Fehler gemacht, sie wussten nicht, dass ich immer wiederkommen werde."_ (laughs evilly and lets out a terrifying scream for a jumpscare)

Waldeburg Werman (off-screen): "Und cut."

Baramini, who stood at the door, stared in horror and screamed, much to Werner Werman's shock.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Baramini, it's me, Verner Verman! I'm not really scary! See, zis is just acting!"_

Baramini: (stops crying and becomes) "Acting?"

Later, at the Inkwell Isle theater, the sign says "War of the Damned". Inside, Sally Stageplay is crying.

Werner Werman: "Sally, vy are you veeping?"

Sally Stageplay: "I closed early for your movie. Where is everyone?! You promised a full house!"

Werner Werman: "Und here comes ze filling!"

Every Inkwell Isle resident and various toons come rushing into the theater.

Later, during the ending, as the ghost of General Bertram Kleinfeld said his dialogue in the end, he laughs evilly and lets out a terrifying scream for a jumpscare. Everyone stares in both shock and horror. The scene cuts to the exterior of the theatre were almost everyone runs out screaming. Werner, Waldeburg and Tamara Werman, Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname exit the theater.

Tamara Werman: "Boy, zat vas horrifying."

Werner Werman: "Ja, I guess writing ein movie isn't as easy as it seems."

Waldeburg Werman: "Hey, at least ve gaffe it ein shot."

Werner Werman: "I just feel bad for scaring Baramini. She vas ze first vone to get jumpscared, yet I didn't effen knows sche vas zere."

Josie Sakura: "Well you're lucky Baramini didn't run to me crying."

Cragsters Max: "Yeah, what you thinking, Werner? She only child!"

Werner Werman: "I am so sorry. I just vanted to put ein jumpscare in ze moffie."

Waldeburg Werman: "He's right."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Yeah, though I'm barely good at this boom thing."

Vinegar: "Did somebody say boom?"

Twitch and Vinegar push each detonator and two explosions appear behind them.


	30. 10-30-2019

At the cemetery, Josie Sakura and Bonza are near Booga's grave, which says "R.I.P. BOOGA; "GOOD RIDDANCE!"".

Josie Sakura: "Booga is dead. I'm proud of you for testifying against him, even though you couldn't talk. He deserved it."

Bonza smiled in agreement.

Josie Sakura: "Yeah, such a cute little ghost demon like you did the right thing. Hugs." (hugs Bonza) "Let's go. We don't want any more trouble with him anymore. At least he's finally gone."

After Josie Sakura and Bonza left, a ghostly shadow appears with three red eyes and glares while growling. Then, lightning flashes behind it.

**10/30/2019 - The Ghost of Booga**

At the karaoke bar, Josie Sakura is singing Accidents Will Happen by Elvis Costello.

Josie Sakura: _**Oh I just don't know where to begin  
Though he says he'll wait forever  
It's now or never  
But she keeps him hanging on  
The silly champion  
She says she can't go home  
Without a chaperone**_

_**Accidents will happen  
We only hit and ruin  
He used to be your victim  
Now you're not the only one  
Accidents will happen  
We only hit and run  
I don't want to hear it  
'Cause I know what I've done**_

Everyone applause as the music stops.

Josie Sakura: "Thank you. Now here is the next one!"

She begins to sing We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister.

Josie Sakura: _**We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore**_

_**We've got the right to choose and there ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight the powers that be just, don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong**_

A chorus harmonize.

**_We're right_** (Chorus: **_Yeah_**)  
_**We're free**_ (Chorus: _**Yeah**_)  
_**We'll fight**_ (Chorus: _**Yeah**_)  
**_You'll see, yeah_**

Josie Sakura and chorus: **_We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_**

**_We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_**

Man: "What aren't you gonna take?"

Josie Sakura: "I'm not gonna take anymore garbage from that fatty, Booga! What an ugly loser! I'm glad he was executed for child abuse! I guess crime doesn't pay!" (holds her straightened palm vertically below their mouth) "O~hohohohoho!"

Everyone else laughs.

Josie Sakura: "You wanna hear the next song?"

Crowd: "Yes!"

Josie Sakura: "Okay, here it goes."

The song, The Joke is on You by Niki Watkins plays.

Josie Sakura: **_Can't stop you know we'll never give it up  
People talk but we just don't care  
In this life you know you gotta live it up  
So everybody put your hands in the air_**

**_It's an all night party that we're getting into  
If you think it's all over then the joke is on you  
It's a dream  
It's a scene and it's all brand new  
If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_**

**_It's an all night party that we're getting into  
If you think it's all over then the joke is on you  
It's a dream  
It's a scene and it's all brand new  
If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_**

**_We did it, we did it again, ah oh  
We did it, we did it again, ah oh  
We did it, we did it again, ah oh  
We did it, we did it again_**

**_It's an all night party that we're getting into  
If you think it's all over then the joke is on you  
It's a dream  
It's a scene and it's all brand new  
If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_**

**_It's an all night party that we're getting into  
If you think it's all over then the joke is on you  
It's a dream  
It's a scene and it's all brand new  
If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_**

Later, when Josie Sakura got home, she sees Bonza playing dolls with Baramini.

Baramini: "Josie, Bonza likes my dollies!"

Josie Sakura: "That's nice, sweetie. It's too bad Baramos doesn't like any of your toys."

In jail...

Baramos: "Hey! That is way uncalled for! I hate my daughter!"

Mortamor: "Tell me about it."

Back at Twilight Manor...

Baramini: "I want cookies!"

Josie Sakura: "Coming right up."

She goes to the kitchen to get the cookie jar. Suddenly, when she turns around, she looks up in horror before dropping the cookie jar. The scene cuts to the exterior of Twilight Manor as Josie Sakura screams off-screen. Back at the kitchen, Baramini and Bonza come.

Baramini: "Josie, what is it? Are there horrible things about cookies?"

The two notice that Josie Sakura isn't here.

Baramini: "Josie?"

The scene cuts to Cragsters Max and Werner Werman laughing at Booga's grave in the cemetery. Then, they hear Josie Sakura screa scream in horror.

Werner Werman: "Vat vas zat?"

Cragsters Max: "Me not know."

In a mausoleum at the cemetery...

Josie Sakura: "Let me go, you insane son of a-! Wh-why am I at Octagonia? (pulls at a chain on her leg)

? (off-screen): _"Oh, look. You're awake. How cute. It makes me sick!"_

Josie Sakura: "Who said that?!"

? (off-screen): _"I did..."_

Booga's ghost appears and roars , scaring Josie Sakura.

Josie Sakura: (screams) "Booga! I thought you were executed!"

Ghost!Booga: _"I was thanks to you and that stupid ghost kid, my dead, idiot son! Now I'm a ghost and I have kidnapped you to turn you into monster and have you under my spell!"_

Josie Sakura: (gasps) "You wouldn't!"

Ghost!Booga: _"Oh, I would. I should've done this when I was alive."_ (laughs evilly) _"I hope you like your new outfit!"_

Josie Sakura: "There is no way I'm wearing a bunny outfit, especially your filthy Hare-Raising Suit!"

Ghost!Booga: _"Then how about this?"_ (snaps his fingers)

Josie Sakura's outfit is replaced by a white wedding dress with a white diamond heart brooch, white gloves, white boots, a white collar and a white flower crown with a white veil, causing her to scream in shock.

Josie Sakura: (disgusted) "Eck! No! I will never marry you! You're the ugliest thing in the Spectral Sentinel and you know!"

Ghost!Booga: _"Oh, but this isn't about marriage, this is about lust... and a little REVENGE!"_ (laughs evilly)

Booga's ghost opens his third eye and puts Josie Sakura under his spell, but instead of falling in love with him, she went into ultimate despair and became extremely afraid of him due to the fact that she hates him. Then, her skin turns white while her eyes, hair, dress, veil, flower crown, gloves and boots turn black; Josie Sakura has become Jinxed Josie.

Ghost!Booga: _"Huh?"_

Jinxed Josie: (sees Booga's ghost and whimpers in fear) "G-g-go away..."

Ghost!Booga: _"Well, Josie?"_

Jinxed Josie: (backs away) "Go away!"

Ghost!Booga: (irritated) _"Damn it! It backfired! She's supposed to fall in love with me, not be afraid of me!"_ (gets an idea and smiles evilly) _"Hmmmm... Perhaps, I can scare her enough to be my slave."_ (laughs evilly and floats towards Jinxed Josie) _"Boo!"_

Jinxed Josie: (screams) "S-s-stay b-b-back!"

Ghost!Booga: _"I don't think so! You have to be my slave forever!"_

Jinxed Josie: "HEEEEEEEEELP!"

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman appear.

Werner Werman: "Don't vorry, Fräulein Josie! Ve're here to rescue you!"

Cragsters Max: "Yeah, we heard you got kidnapped so we came to-"

Ghost!Booga: _"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"_

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman scream. Booga's ghost uses his magic to lock the doors to prevent Cragsters Max and Werner Werman from running away.

Jinxed Josie: "No! Please let them go!"

Ghost!Booga: _"Your first task is to say the infamous Hurt Incantation. Unless you say it on these two, there are far things worse than pain, torment and death, not to mention that I will haunt you for the rest of your life!"_

Jinxed Josie: (sheds tears) "As you wish." (to Cragsters Max and Werner Werman) "I'm sorry, guys."

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman: "Josie/Fräulein! No/nein!"

Jinxed Josie: "Wither and decay, end this destiny. Break these earthly chains and set the spirit free."

Ghost!Booga: (chuckles evilly) _"Yes, that's it. Keep saying it."_

Jinxed Josie: "Wither and decay, end this destiny. Break these earthly chains and set the spirit free."

Cragsters Max: "Josie, please!"

Werner Werman: "You don't haffe to do zis!"

Jinxed Josie: "Wither and decay, end this destiny. Break these earthly chains and set the spirit free."

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman began to feel weak and collapsed on the floor.

Ghost!Booga: _"Yes! Yes!"_ (laughs evilly) _"That's it, finish them!"_

Jinxed Josie: **_Wither and decay  
End this destiny  
Break these earthly chains  
And set the spirit free  
The spirit free_**

Cragsters Max: (weakly) "Jo...sie..." (closes his eyes and dies)

Werner Werman: (weakly) "Fräu...lein..." (closes his eyes and dies)

Jinxed Josie begins to cry as Booga's ghost laughs evilly.

Ghost!Booga: _"Well done, my horrid little flower of death. Those stupid, nasty, ugly creatures are dead and they will never bother you again. You belong with me now forever and ever and ever!"_ (laughs evilly)

Later, Baramini, Bonza, Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Lucas Gold, Amanda "Mandy" Silver, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname arrive at the cemetery, looking for Josie Sakura.

Baramini: "Josie, where are you?"

Candy Rainbows: "This is freaky."

Nightmaria Nightmare: "I know, right? I can't believe Josie disappeared."

Lucas Gold: "Me neither. But that's not all, Cragsters Max and Werner Werman haven't came back."

Amanda "Mandy" Silver : "Yeah, they said they would laugh at Booga's grave, but they have mysteriously disappeared."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Well, I hope they and Josie Sakura will be alright."

Usagi Tsukino: "Yeah, we miss Josie, Cragsters Max and Werner."

Madoka Kaname: "Yeah, where are they?"

Suddenly, they hear singing that's coming from the mausoleum. Bonza holds up a sign that says "We should investigate that crypt."." Baramini, Bonza, Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Lucas Gold, Amanda "Mandy" Silver, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname went to go inside to investigate. When they got inside, they saw the lifeless bodies of Cragsters Max and Werner Werman on the floor, Jinxed Josie crying in both despair and fear and Booga's ghost holding her.

Ghost!Booga: (whispers to Jinxed Josie) _"You will never see or hear from your loved ones again."_ (chuckles evilly)

Baramini, Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Lucas Gold, Amanda "Mandy" Silver, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Madoka Kaname scream and run off as Bonza stared in shock, concern and horror. Then, Jinxed Josie sees Bonza and gasps.

Jinxed Josie: (concerned) "Bonza..."

Ghost!Booga: _"Bonza?!"_ (sees Bonza and growls in anger) _"You..."_

Bonza tried to fly away until Booga's ghost grabbed the ghost of his dead son.

Ghost!Booga: _"How many times do I have to kill you, brat? When are you gonna stop haunting me? Why can't you just burn in hell out of my afterlife?!"_

Jinxed Josie: "But, Booga, he's only a child!"

Ghost!Booga: _"...who got me executed! That little brat testified against me and had me sent to the electric chair!"_

Jinxed Josie: "Please don't! You'll hurt him again!"

Ghost!Booga: _"Too late, Josie! I don't care if he is already a ghost! I've abused him in life and I'll abuse him from beyond the grave!"_ (turns to Bonza) _"And as for you, you stupid child, there are far things much worse than death! Prepare for the worst beatings of your afterlife!"_

? (off-screen): "Let him go, you child abuser!"

Eleven (the Luminary from Dragon Quest XI) appears.

Ghost!Booga: _"Eleven, you foolish Luminary. Came here uninvited?"_

Eleven: "And waiting for you!"

Ghost!Booga: _"Oh! You have waited in vain. And you will fail to save my dead son, just as her friends failed to save the girl of despair!"_

Eleven: "But I'm not alone!"

Baramini, Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Lucas Gold, Amanda "Mandy" Silver, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino, Madoka Kaname, Erik, Veronica, Serena, Sylvando, Jade, Rab and Hendrik appear.

Baramini: "Bad Booga!"

Candy Rainbows: "The reason why you were sent to the electric chair is because you abused and killed your own son!"

Nightmaria Nightmare: "I agree, you're going to pay for what you did to Josie, Cragsters Max and Werner Werman!"

Lucas Gold: "Yeah, you are a three-eyed idiot with a brain the size of a nut!"

Amanda "Mandy" Silver : "And you're not just stupid, you are dumber than Risky Boots, Myotismon, Master Frown and Viz combined!"

Ghost!Booga: _"Hey! That is way uncalled for!"_

Nightmare Fredbear: "Says the most hated Spectral Sentinel! You're ugly, fat and creepy!"

Usagi Tsukino: "Yeah, you are a horrible demon in death and you belong in a freak show!"

Madoka Kaname: "I agree, you won't hurt our friends, you disgusting freak!"

Ghost!Booga: _"How dare you! Why you little-"_

Erik: "It doesn't matter! We're still going to stop you!"

Veronica: " You are nothing but an arrogant bully to us!"

Serena: "We will never let you lay another finger on Josie and Bonza!"

Sylvando: "Yeah, you're even uglier as a ghost!"

Jade: "We've beaten you before and we'll do it again!"

Rab: "Ye have no right to hurt humans or children!"

Hendrik: "It's time to stop you once and for all, Booga!"

Ghost!Booga: _"That's it!"_ (turns to Jinxed Josie) _"Josie, will be the perfect time to sing that Hurt Incantation to them."_

Baramini: "Josie, wait! You can't do this to us! Think about you're friends!"

Jinxed Josie: "I am so sorry, but Booga said I have no choice."

Candy Rainbows: "Oh, for God's sake." (throws a rock at Jinxed Josie, knocking her out)

Ghost!Booga: (gasps) _"Josie! My dreadful angel of death and despair!"_ (turns to Bonza) _"This is all your fault!"_

Bonza holds up a sign and Booga's ghost reads it.

Ghost!Booga: _""Freak! Monster! You big, fat, ugly three-eyed child abuser from hell!"?!_" (yells offensively)

Bonza comes to the heroes and holds up a sign that says "I've waited my entire afterlife to say that.".

Eleven: "Really?"

Ghost!Booga: _"Blazer! I killed you once, I shall kill you again, you idiot brat! Hang on to your heads!"_ (charges at the heroes)

Eleven: "Everyone, look out!"

Baramini, Bonza, Candy Rainbows, Nightmaria Nightmare, Lucas Gold, Amanda "Mandy" Silver, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino, Madoka Kaname, Eleven, Erik, Veronica, Serena, Sylvando, Jade, Rab and Hendrik dodge and Booga's ghost misses and lands on the cold ground outside the mausoleum. Ai Emma appears.

Ai Emma: "So, thought you could escape from hell, have your wicked way with Josie and think it's funny to attack the ghost of your dead son, eh?"

Ghost!Booga: (laughs nervously) _"Can't we just talk about it?"_

Ai Emma: "Not even close. Let's just see if Josie has anything to day about it."

Josie Sakura, who is now back to normal, appears and glares at Booga's ghost.

Ghost!Booga: _"J-J-Josie? But you're not supposed to look like that!"_

Josie Sakura: "This is what you get for scaring me and kidnapping me!"

She gives out a green glow and punches Booga's ghost before turning into Jozie Sakura.

Jozie Sakura: "Allow me to return the favor...with interest!" (dropkicks Booga's ghost and elbow drops him)

Ghost!Booga: _"Ough! Seriously?!"_

Ai Emma: "Now, it's time for you to go back to hell!"

Ghost!Booga: (scared) _"Something tells me that it's going to be an uncomfortable trip!"_

Ai Emma grabs Booga's ghost and vanishes along with him. Later at Twilight Manor...

Baramini: "Hey, Josie, how are you feeling?"

Josie Sakura: " I'm fine, Baramini."

Baramini: " Good. Also, do you know what Bonza did? He stood up to his bad daddy, Booga."

Josie Sakura: "Wow, that's great, Baramini! Speaking of Booga, I hope he's liking it in hell."

Meanwhile in hell...

Ghost!Booga: _"Stupid heroes! Stupid Bonza! Stupid Josie Sakura! Someday, I will come back from hell and have my vengeance!"_ (laughs evilly until he gets hit by an anvil) _"Oh, come oh!"_


	31. 10-31-2019

In Hypno Baron's Castle, we see Hypno Baron conversing with the other Barons of Sequin Land.

Hypno Baron: "Focus, men! We need to think of something we can prepare for Halloween!"

Music Baron: "We could a Halloween karaoke party!"

Hypno Baron: "No!"

Squid Baron: "What about handing out candy to trick-or-treaters?"

Hypno Baron: "No!"

Winter Baron: "Scary stories?"

Hypno Baron: "No!"

Flower Baron: "Carving Jack-o-lanterns?"

Hypno Baron: "No!"

Ghost Baron: _"A human sacrifice?"_

Hypno Baron: "No!"

Ammo Baron: "Might I have a suggestion?"

Hypno Baron: "What is it?"

Ammo Baron: "How about we do a haunted house, go as monsters and scare anyone who enters the house?"

Techno Baron: "Great idea, Ammo!" (turns to Hypno Baron) "What do you think?"

Hypno Baron: "I guess we can go with Ammo's idea." (to Light Baroness) "What about you, Light? Are you in or out?"

Light Baroness: "Out. I'm gonna be really busy giving out candy to the trick-or-treaters."

Hypno Baron: "Fine, if you insist." (to the others) "Alright, men, let's go!"

**10/31/2019 - The Barons' Halloween Scare**

It became Halloween in Toonopolis and almost everyone is wearing costumes. Even children are trick-or-treating. Baramini appears, dressed as a princess.

Baramini: "I love Halloween! I get free candy!"

Josie Sakura, dressed as a vampire bride with white hair in a bloody wedding dress and veil and fake vampire teeth, comes to Baramini.

Josie Sakura: "I love Halloween too! It's a time where we all dress up as something cool or scary!"

Usagi Tsukino and her daughter, Chibiusa Tsukino appear with the former dressed as a witch and the latter dressed as a cat.

Usagi Tsukino: "I know, right? This holiday is the best!"

Chibiusa Tsukino: "I agree!"

Madoka Kaname, dressed as a Frankenstein-esque zombie, appears.

Madoka Kaname: "Yeah, I love it!"

Cragsters Max, dressed as a mummy, appears from underground.

Cragsters Max: "Me too! Werner should be here any-"

The six hear ghostly moaning and turn to see Werner Werman and his cousin, Tamara Werman, both dressed as sheet ghosts coming and moaning eerily.

Werner Werman: "Fräulein Jooooosie, ve're here to haaaaaaaaunt yoooooooooou! Vooooooooooooooooo!"

Josie Sakura: "Werner, nice costume! And I see you and your younger cousin, Tamara are going as ghosts."

Werner Werman: "Danke, Fräulein. I'm very happy to take Tamara along vith me."

Tamara Werman: "It's true. Verner is taking me trick-or-treating und look, I got candy." (holds up her trick-or-treat bag)

Baramini: "Cool! Me too!" (holds up her trick-or-treat bag)

Josie Sakura: "This is Baramini's first Halloween and I wanted it to be special for her."

? (off-screen): "I'll say."

Nightmare Fredbear appears, dressed as the Phantom of the Opera.

Josie Sakura: "Going Andrew Lloyd Webber's the Phantom of the Opera, I see?"

Nightmare Fredbear: "You bet. I am so glad to be with you guys."

Josie Sakura: "That's strange. I've never seen this place before."

The group see a large haunted house as ominous music plays and thunder crashes.

Josie Sakura: "You'd think we would've noticed it."

Chibiusa Tsukino: "What is that?"

Usagi Tsukino: "I don't know, but we better find out."

Cragsters Max: "In that house? It probably haunted!"

Baramini: "I want candy!" (goes to the haunted house and knocks on the door) "Trick-or-treat!"

The door opens by itself as Josie Sakura, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi Tsukino and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname come next to Baramini.

Baramini: "I think they want us to come inside."

Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname went inside the haunted house. Unknown to them, Hypno Baron is watching them enter the house.

Hypno Baron: "Yes, that's it. Now that you're inside, you'll be in for a huge scared." (uses his powers to make the door close on its own)

Nightmare Fredbear: "What was that?!"

Then, the Funeral March plays as Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname hear it.

Josie Sakura: "Let's just go get Baramini some candy and then, we'll be in our way."

Madoka Kaname: "But how? We might get lost!"

They notice a glowing arrow pointing to a hallway.

Cragsters Max: "Hey, we go that way!"

Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname head to the direction the arrow is pointing to.

Hypno Baron: "It's a good thing I turned the other Barons into the costumes they're wearing." (winks)

The scene switches to the group walking through the hallway. Suddenly, they hear an evil laughter coming from behind them.

Tamara Werman: (spooked) "C-c-cousin Verner, vat vas zat?"

Werner Werman: (concerned) "I don't know, but it feels like ve're being vatched."

Cragsters Max screams and points as the others turn around to see where Cragsters Max is pointing at, only to see Ghost Baron as the Headless Horseman with the same attire as him and a real pumpkin for a head. Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname scream in horror and run away.

Headless Horseman!Ghost Baron: _"You can run, but you can't hide!"_ (laughs evilly)

Chibiusa Tsukino: "Was that the Headless Horseman?!"

Usagi Tsukino: "I think so, but what is he doing here?!"

Nightmare Fredbear: "I thought he was in Sleepy Hollow!"

Flower Baron appears as a giant plant monster similar to Cagney Carnation's final phase form.

Plant monster!Flower Baron: (growls fiercely) "Trick-or-treat!" (roars)

The group scream and run away from the monsterfied Flower Baron. Then, they run to someone playing the Trick and Treat by OSTER Project on the organ.

Madoka Kaname: "Oh good, maybe this guy can help us."

Baramini: "Hi, sir! You are really good at playing the organ!"

The figure turns around to revealed himself to be Music Baron as Day of the Dead-esque skeleton in Victorian gentleman attire.

Skeleton!Music Baron: "Why thank you." (holds his straightened palm vertically to the side of his mouth while acting sinister) "O~hohohohoho!"

The group screamed in horror and run away. When they arrived at the kitchen...

Cragsters Max: "Phew, that close one."

Baramini: "Hey, we're at the kitchen, so maybe there's candy in here."

She opens the refrigerator and there are bloody limbs and organs such as eyeballs, arms, legs, brains, hearts, hands, feet, stomachs, intestines, etc. Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname scream in horror, shock and disgust and Baramini closes the fridge.

Baramini: "Yucky!"

Josie Sakura: "I know I like violence and gore, but this is extremely graphic, even by my terrifying standards."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Well that doesn't scare me. I'm from a horror game."

Madoka Kaname: "Good point, but at least things won't pop out at us."

Squid Baron as a zombie appears with a bloody axe on his head and moaning eerily while acting spooky.

Josie Sakura: "Huh...? Squid Baron? Is that you?"

Zombie!Squid Baron: (eerie tone) "Braaaaaaaains..." ( waves happily while speaking in a normal tone) "Hey, guys! Yo!"

Cragsters Max: "Some creature of unspeakable horror he turned out to be."

Zombie!Squid Baron: "May I eat your brains?"

Cragsters Max screams and so does the rest of the group and they run away from the zombified squid.

Zombie!Squid Baron: (irritated) "Hmph, how rude!" (continues moaning while acting spooky)

The scene cuts to Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname running for their lives.

Tamara Werman: "I'm scared!"

Werner Werman: "I know! I vant mein Mama!"

Cragsters Max: "Me no think you wanna call for mommy!"

Werner Werman: "Und vy is zat?!"

Madoka Kaname: "Look!"

Winter Baron appears as a mummy and growls, causing the group to scream and head to another direction.

Mummy!Winter Baron: (chuckles evilly) "What a bunch of suckers."

The scene cuts to Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname running upstairs.

Josie Sakura: "Quick everyone! The monsters won't get us upstairs!" (to Nightmare Fredbear) "No offense, Nightmare Fredbear."

Nightmare Fredbear: "None taken."

The group went upstairs to the master bedroom.

Usagi Tsukino: "We should be safe here."

Chibiusa Tsukino: "Yeah, this is really scary."

Baramini: "Yeah!"

Josie Sakura: "This is really strange. Each time we encountered the monsters, they look just like Ghost, Flower, Music, Squid and Winter Barons."

Tamara Werman: "At least zere aren't any vampi-" (screams and points)

The others looks up to see Techno Baron as a vampire, dressed like Count Dracula with a black top hat instead of his helmet, pale skin, bloody teeth and bat wings that are the same color as his skin, hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Werner Werman: "Ein vampire?! Oh great! Just great! I hate vampires! Vy did it haffe to be vampires?!"

Josie Sakura: (offended) "Hey! I'm dressed as a vampire and some of my best friends are vampires!"

Werner Werman: "Sorry."

Nightmare Fredbear: "Hmmm, that vampire looks awfully familiar."

Vampire!Techno Baron: (Transylvanian accent) "Good evening." (flies off the ceiling with his wings and floats towards the group) "I vant to suck your blood! Bleh-bleh!"

Tamara Werman screams in horror while hugging her older cousin.

Werner Werman: "Run for it!"

Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname run away from the vampiric Techno Baron as he laughs evilly. The group kept running.

Madoka Kaname: "For some reason, the vampire looked a lot like Techno Baron!"

Baramini: "But why him? I thought villains like Halloween!"

Josie Sakura: "They do, but that's not the point! At least Ammo and Hypno Barons aren't here!"

Cragsters Max: "Careful, Josie! One of them probably monster and they probably-"

Cragsters Max gets interrupted when a ghostly moan and the sound of ghostly chains are heard.

Usagi Tsukino: "Too late."

Chibiusa Tsukino: "I'm scared..."

Ammo Baron appears behind the group as a ghost with his entire skin white with a black circle around his eye, a long white robe, a long white hooded poncho, a white ghostly tail and ghostly chains all over his body.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (moans eerily while rattling chains) _"Bewaaaaaaaaaare... Bewaaaaaaaaaare... Bewaaaaaaaaaare... Woooooooooooooooooooooo..."_

Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname turn to see the ghostly Ammo Baron, screamed in horror and run away.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (chuckles evilly) _"I knew the ghost thing would get 'em."_

Back with Hypno Baron, who is waiting for the group to arrive. Then, he heard them coming.

Cragsters Max: "What next? Werewolf?!"

Hypno Baron: "That's a great idea, Maxie." (chuckles evilly and starts to transform)

When Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname arrive, they stared in horror to see Hypno Baron in the form of a werewolf, howling. When he turned towards the group, he growls.

Werewolf!Hypno Baron: "Now, you shall all be doomed forever!" (laughs evilly)

Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname scream in terror. Then, the headless Ghost Baron, the monsterfied Flower Baron, the skeletal Music Baron, the zombified Squid Baron, the mummified Winter Baron, the vampiric Techno Baron and the ghostly Ammo Baron arrive and they and the monster Barons surround Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname as the heroes shiver in fear.

Josie Sakura: "P-p-please d-don't hurt us..."

Baramini: "W-w-we just want s-some candy..."

Tamara Werman: "J-j-ja, trick-or-treat...?"

Werewolf!Hypno Baron: "Then how about trick?"

He and the other Barons laugh evilly.

Monster!Barons: "BOOOOOOOOOO!"

Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname scream and run away from the monsters and out of the haunted house.

Werner Werman: "Does anyvone know zat ze ghost looks ein lot like Ammo Baron?"

Madoka Kaname: "And the werewolf sounds exactly like Hypno Baron?"

Josie Sakura: "Wait a minute!"

Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname stop running.

Josie Sakura: "Now I know what's going on! It was the Barons of Sequin Land who disguised themselves as monsters and scared us!"

Baramini: "What?! They owe us restitution!"

Tamara Werman: (disappointed) "Vat do ve do now?"

Werner Werman: (smiles evilly) "I say he giffe ze Barons ein taste of zeir own medicine."

Cragsters Max: "Yeah, let's scare them!"

Back at the haunted house, the monster Barons are laughing at their success.

Plant monster!Flower Baron: "We did it! We really scared them!"

Mummy!Winter Baron: "Yeah, what a bunch of fools!"

Skeleton!Music Baron: "I know, right? They scare so easily!"

Zombie!Squid Baron: "Yeah, I can't believe we actually pulled it off!"

Headless Horseman!Ghost Baron: _"Yeah, this is awesome!"_

Werewolf!Hypno Baron: "Yeah! I would like to thank Ammo Baron for the idea of a haunted house!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Thanks! I really love being scary on Halloween!"_

Vampire!Techno Baron: "I'll say! I can't wait to scare more unsuspecting victims!"

The door mysteriously opens by itself and Evil Baramini (Baramini in her evil form), dressed as a dark princess.

Evil Baramini: (sinister tone) "Hello, naughty Barons, trick-or-treat." (giggles evilly)

Zombie!Squid Baron: "Hi, Baramini! Do you think they should make a zombie movie about me?"

Evil Baramini tackles the zombified Squid Baron and attacks him.

Zombie!Squid Baron: (screams) "Get her off me! She's a demon from hell!"

The other Barons become shocked and get Evil Baramini off of him. Suddenly, the Barons hear a maniacal laugh and look behind themselves to see Nightmare Fredbear, with bloodstains on his costume, behind him.

Nightmare Fredbear: "You thought you could scare us, huh? Well, let's see if I scare you!" (jumpscares the Barons)

The Barons scream. Suddenly, Chibiusa Tsukino appears as a werecat in her cat costume and growls, causing the Barons to scream again. Usagi Tsukino, as a real witch flying on her broom, appears.

Witch!Usagi Tsukino: (laughs evilly) "Well, well, well, it looks like the Barons are ready for a real Halloween trick!" (laughs evilly again)

The Barons scream a a and run away. Suddenly, Madoka Kaname appears as a real zombie with pale green skin.

Zombie!Madoka Kaname: (threatening tone) "You shouldn't have scared us..." (growls)

The Barons scream and keep running.

Mummy!Winter Baron: "This is all your fault, Ammo!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Hey! Don't blame me!"_

Werewolf!Hypno Baron: "Stop fighting! It's not getting us anywhere!"

Cragsters Max appears as a real mummy and moans eerily while acting spooky.

Mummy!Cragsters Max: "You must paaaaaay with your lives... Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

The Barons scream and back away from the mummy, only for them to hear ghostly moaning.

Headless Horseman!Ghost Baron: _"What was that?"_

Werner and Tamara Werman appear as real ghosts with sheets over them; while the former has icy blue eyes, the latter has light orange eyes.

Ghost!Werner and Ghost!Tamara Werman: (ghostly tone) _"Baaaaaaarons of Seeeeeeeeqvin Laaaaaaaaaaaand..."_

The Barons turn around to see the ghostly Werman Cousins.

Vampire!Techno Baron: "Huh?"

Ghost!Tamara Werman: _"You scaaaaaaared us to deeeeeeeeath..."_

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"But noooooooow, ve vill haunt yoooooooou foreffeeeeeeer..."_

Ghost!Ammo Baron: (whispers to the other Barons) _"Don't worry, guys. I got this."_ (to the ghostly rat cousins) _"Listen, you wouldn't haunt another ghost like me and Ghost Baron, would you?"_

Ghost!Werner and Ghost!Tamara: _"Veeeeeee voooooooould..."_ (let out ghostly screams)

The Barons scream in horror and run away. As they were about to escape, Josie Sakura appears as a real vampire in her costume with blue skin, red eyes and white hair.

Vampire!Josie Sakura: (Transylvanian accent) "Good evening, Barons of Sequin Land. Let's see how you like being scared!" (hisses evilly)

The Barons scream and shiver in fear. The other monsterfied heroes appear.

Werewolf!Hypno Baron: "Please have mercy! We were only doing a haunted house for Halloween! It was Ammo Baron's idea!"

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Hey! It's not my fault!"_

Vampire!Josie Sakura: "Wait, you scared us because you were doing a haunted house for Halloween? Why didn't you tell us?"

Vampire!Techno Baron: ( shrugs) "We thought it would be fun!"

Zombie!Squid Baron: "We are so sorry for scaring you."

Plant monster!Flower Baron: "Can you ever forgive us?"

Vampire!Josie Sakura: "Of course."

She uses her amulet's magic to turn herself and the other heroes back to normal.

Nightmare Fredbear: "Well, that was fun."

Madoka Kaname: "Yeah, it was awesome."

Usagi Tsukino: "I'm glad it's all over."

Chibiusa Tsukino: "I agree."

Josie Sakura: "Yeah. Alright, we better go now."

Baramini: "Yeah! Happy Halloween, Barons!"

She and the other heroes left.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"Okay! Happy Halloween, guys!"_

The scene cuts to Josie Sakura, Baramini, Cragsters Max, Werner and Tamara Werman, Nightmare Fredbear, Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino and Madoka Kaname at the streets.

Josie Sakura: "Well, that was very cool."

Cragsters Max: "Yeah, me glad it for Halloween fun."

Werner Werman: "I agree vith you, Cragsters Max, zis is ze best Halloveen effer!"

Tamara Werman: "Ja, I agree too, Verner! Halloveen rules!"

The scene cuts to Risky Boots angrily walking.

Risky Boots: "Stupid Shantae beating me all the time! I can't believe she even destroyed my ship and on the worst night of the year! When I get my hands on that half-genie, I'm going to stick my sword up her-"w

She notices the haunted house.

Risky Boots: "What the? Must be one of those fake haunted houses. Highly laughable."

The door mysteriously opens on its own.

Risky Boots: (sarcastic) "Oh, I'm so scared. I wouldn't dream of going in." (chuckles smugly and goes inside)

Suddenly, after she goes inside, the door closes by itself.

Risky Boots: "Huh?"

A wolf's howl was heard, making her annoyed.

Risky Boots: "Oh great, someone brought their dog with them."

Then, she hears a ghostly moan.

Risky Boots: "What the heck was that?! Shantae, if you're here, I swear, one of these days, I will-"

Ammo Baron appears, still as a ghost.

Ghost!Ammo Baron: _"BOO!"_

Risky Boots: (screams) "A ghost!"

Techno Baron appears, still as a vampire.

Vampire!Techno Baron: "BLEH!"

Risky Boots: (screams) "A vampire!"

Squid Baron appears, still as a zombie.

Zombie!Squid Baron: "Braaaaaaains..."

Risky Boots: (screams) "A zombie!"

Ghost Baron (still as the Headless Horseman), Flower Baron (still as a plant monster), Music Baron (still as a skeleton) and Winter Baron (still as a mummy) appear, roaring at Risky Boots.

Risky Boots: (screams) "Monsters!"

Hypno Baron appears, still as a werewolf.

Werewolf!Hypno Baron: "Hello, Risky Boots..."

Risky Boots: "Hypno Baron?! You're a werewolf?!"

Werewolf!Hypno Baron: "That's right! Trick-or-treat..."

He and the other monster Barons laugh evilly. The scene cuts to exterior exterior of the haunted house where Risky Boots is heard screaming in horror. Then, the scene fades to black before Werner Werman appears in his ghost form and laughs maniacally.

Ghost!Werner Werman: _"Happy Halloveen!"_ (winks)


End file.
